


Cats Doing the Dirty

by RomanLights



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cat Sex, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanLights/pseuds/RomanLights
Summary: It's all there in the tags.Feel free to leave a request if you'd like. Just know I'm **very** rocky with my motivation.





	1. Brambleclaw x Cloudtail x Brightheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTAINS: M/F/M, M/M

_ Whitepaw had just padded across to join them; as Brambleclaw came up he heard her say, “Are you going hunting? Please can I come?” _

_Cloudtail flicked his tail. “No.” Whitepaw had begun to look disappointed when he added, “Brackenfur said he’d take you. He is your mentor, after all.” _

_ … _

_ Cloudtail gave her an affectionate cuff over the ear with one paw before she dashed off, her tail waving excitedly. _

_ Brambleclaw hoped that didn’t mean that Cloudtail and Brightheart wanted to go alone. “Do you mind if I join you?” he asked. _

** _-Midnight, pg. 17-18 _ **

  


The couple exchanged a brief, hesitating look with each other making Brambleclaw think they were going to turn him down. Instead, when they looked back at him, smiles were tugging at the edge of their lips. 

“Sure, you can come along,” Cloudtail said. Relief washed over Brambleclaw. He had been hoping they would say yes. Good company and some hunting would be a nice distraction for him right now. The bad dream from last night was still lingering in his mind.

Cloudtail nodded at Brightheart and rose to his paws in a wide, long stretch. A flick of his tail signalled to Brambleclaw to follow them as they headed towards the gorse tunnel. He stayed hot on their heels, following their winding trail through the familiar woods. They moved in a line with Cloudtail at the front and Brightheart near the back. It was a modestly warm day for late greenleaf and a perfect time to be hunting.

“How have you been doing lately?” Brightheart asked as she slowed down to fall in next to Brambleclaw.

“Fine, for the most part,” Brambleclaw answered coolly. “How about you and Cloudtail?” 

“We’ve been getting along fine.” As she talked, she moved closer so their pelts were brushing. The closeness was discomforting and he found it rather awkward, but didn’t make any move to distance himself. 

“That’s good to hear,” he replied. The silence stretched out between them for an uncomfortably long time until he decided to break it. “Thanks again for letting me come with you guys.”

“Oh, it’s really no problem. The more the merrier, right?” Brightheart gave him a cheery smile. “It’s been getting kind of dull with just me and him, you know? There’s nothing wrong with it, of course. But sometimes you just need to spice things up.” Her tail began to wander along his body, eventually finding itself laid over his back intimately. “So we thought bringing another cat _ hunting _ with us would be fun.”

Brambleclaw ears perked up. He couldn’t decide whether or not he had imagined that suggestive tone. “Glad I offered when I did, then.’

“So are we,” she purred. Their hips pressed up together, sending a shiver down Brambleclaw’s spine. Then her tail began to move down his back until it was snaking its way between his hind legs. “You’re just the kind of cat I would love to _ hunt _ with.”

She was not talking about hunting. Blood rushed to Brambleclaw’s crotch, causing the tip of his cock to spring out of its casing. It was egged on by the teasing tail repeatedly smoothing over his balls and sheath. Warmth began to spread through his pelt like a fire. Now her shoulder was pressed against his, creating enticing friction between the two. “Oh, yeah?” He stammered out and cast a desperate look up ahead, but Cloudtail didn’t seem to care about their conversation. Trying to derail it he asked, “Where did we decide to hunt again?”

Brightheart pointedly ignored his question. Instead, she weaved her way underneath his chin, causing him to stop in his tracks. She flashed him a view of her pink pussy as she ducked around to his other side and began to rub up against it, creating delicious friction between the two.

“Do you want to _ hunt _ with me too?” She whispered into his ear.

Those few words sent his head spinning. He was in such a daze he didn’t even realise Cloudtail had turned around and was now circling her.

“You naughty bitch,” he growled. “Couldn’t wait until we got there? I’m gonna have to teach you a lesson.” A raised white forepaw came crashing down on her flank and instead of a yelp of pain or anger, what came out of Brightheart was a loud gasp of pleasure.

“I’m so sorry. I just wanted him so badly,” she whined. “Please forgive me.” in

Brambleclaw could only watch as Cloudtail simply slapped her again. Another gasp followed.

“You didn’t even get his permission before you started drooling all over him. Why are you apologizing to me?” Cloudtail unsheathed his claws, letting them prick into her backside.

She looked to Brambleclaw with pleading eyes. “Please. I’ve been bad. I need to make it up to you. I’ll do anything.”

Brambleclaw’s thoughts swam. His eyes moved between Cloudtail and her, looking for some sort of explanation. Too much was being thrown at him at once. Thankfully, Cloudtail must have picked up on his uncertainty because he gave Brightheart another slap on her ass.

“Go sit over there until we’ve decided on a proper punishment,” he commanded and she listened. Her body brushed low to the ground as she crawled to a nearby tree and laid out by it. The way she spread her legs gave any cat caring to look an easy view of her nethers.

“Sorry,” Cloudtail grumbled. Brambleclaw snapped out of his daze and turned his gaze to him. “She’s been talking about how she really wants to have a threesome. I planned on asking you when we got to our usual spot but I guess she couldn’t wait. If this is too weird for you, you don’t have to.”

It took a moment for Brambleclaw to process what he was asking. “Me?”

“Uh…” Cloudtail stared at him. “Duh? Do you have bees in your brain or something? What do you think she was feeling you up for?”

Off in the corner of his vision he could see Brightheart pawing at herself. “I’m the one with bees? You two just dragged me out here under the guise of hunting so you could ambush me with your crazy sex fantasy,” Brambleclaw snapped back. Already he was in a bad mood. The last thing needed was someone calling him stupid.

The response he got was a shrug. “Well you’re here now. You can walk away if you want to. But she’s been drooling over you for the past week.” He motioned to where she was currently rubbing over her pussy with a slow, deliberate paw. Her eyes were trained on him, Brambleclaw realised..

From the show Brightheart was putting on and the previous teasing, his cock was pulsing and hungry for some relief. It would be impossible to ignore now. Either he would hide away somewhere else and paw off or he would join these two. The choice didn’t seem a very difficult one. Any distraction was a welcome distraction right now, he decided.

“I’ve never done anything like this before,” Brambleclaw said. 

A cheeky smile spread across Cloudtail’s face. “Big, bad Brambleclaw’s never laid down with a molly before? Color me surprised. Or were you saving yourself for Squirrelpaw?”

Just the name made his temper spark again. “As if that cocky little bitch would ever get a mate,” he hissed.

The grin only became wider. “Right right of course.” Cloudtail winked at him. “Anyway, it’s not hard. She loves getting told what to do and all that. Don’t worry about being gentle with her and just follow my lead.” He turned to look at Brightheart again and snarled, “Get off of yourself!”

Paws scrambled on the floor as she hurried to sit herself up. Her ears were perked and attentive.

Brambleclaw watched as Cloudtail stared her down while approaching her. He got up in her face with his teeth bared. “You’re lucky you didn’t scare him off. Now get your ass moving and don’t stop until we get there. We’ll punish you properly when we arrive.” 

Her ears folded back apologetically. “I’m sorry. Do to me what you want. I deserve it.” On her way past him, Cloudtail gave her another slap on her ass.

“And make sure to keep that tail hiked up. We want a nice show, got it?”

She nodded meekly. “Yes. I understand.” Just like she was ordered, she kinked her tail over her back. Brambleclaw couldn’t help but stare at the rosy pink pussy on full display, making his dick pulse happily.

“Good bitch,” Cloudtail purred. “Now get moving. No stopping this time.” He looked to Brambleclaw expectantly and he quickly realized he was expecting him to say something.

He half-heartedly growled, “And make sure to shake that ass.” Cloudtail shot him a quizzical look which Brambleclaw replied to with a shrug.

As she walked she swayed her hips from side to side, her glistening cunt out in the open. Brambleclaw watched with increasing hunger and made sure to trail close enough behind to be able to smell her excitement. Cloudtail was walking alongside him, shouting out other commands or yelling at her whenever she did something wrong.

Eventually they broke into a small clearing just enough for a handful of cats to laze around comfortably. A large tree sat off to the side with gnarled roots weaving through the ground. The leaves above blocked off most of the sunlight, but small dots of the honey-esque colored beams still shown through. Geographically, Brambleclaw guessed they were close to Fourtrees and not too far from the ShadowClan border.

Then the smell hit him. Musk rolled into his nose, obscuring any other scent that might have been present. The potency wasn’t overbearing or gag-worthy but it still caused him to do a double-take. It made it extremely clear what the young couple had been doing here.

Before Brambleclaw could make any remarks, Cloudtail jumped onto Brightheart with a snarl. He bit into her scruff and threw her onto her back hard enough to make a thud, but not cause any actual damage. The suddenness almost made Brambleclaw spring in to defend her out of pure instinct. Instead, he sat back and watched with a cool gaze while Cloudtail stood over her. 

“Stay like that. Don’t you dare move or we’ll make sure you regret it,” he commanded. Then, he looked toward Brambleclaw. “We’re going to make this bitch squirm. Get over here.”

Not needing to be told twice, he padded forward to join Cloudtail beside Brightheart’s upturned ass. This close, her arousal was evident. Wetness was leaking from her pussy and her clit was swollen and puffy. Another spike of lust shot through his body. Subconsciously he licked his lips.

Cloudtail smiled devilishly. “We need to make sure this slut’s gunna be ready for my dick,” he said and placed a paw on her inner thigh and pulled it aside for a better view, eliciting a light gasp from its owner. “So why don’t you do the honors? Do whatever you want to her.”

Brightheart looked up at Brambleclaw with pleading eyes. “Please. Be gentle,” she begged.

“I’ll do what I want,” he growled.

“That’s right. Treat her however you want. She’s nothing but a toy,” said Cloudtail.

Giving into his endorphins shooting through his skull, Brambleclaw dipped her head down to her dripping vagina. For a while he just hovered over it, letting his breath tickle her lips and soaking in her scent. After he’d gotten his fill he dipped his tongue from his mouth and glided up her pussy, flicking her clit gently.

Brightheart gasp loudly. “Please,” she whined.

That must mean he was doing something right. With a little bit of more confidence he dipped down further. His tongue pressed down passed her lips and delved into his passage. This earned him a quiet gasp of approval. He brought his own paws forward to spread her legs further apart giving him ample ability to probe deeper into her pussy. When he dragged it out he brought it back to her clit, lapping at it gently before taking it into his mouth. He clamped it gingerly between his teeth and ran over it with his tongue, producing more sounds from Brightheart.

“Oh, fuck. That’s… That’s it. Please. Please don’t stop,” she begged.

He pulled back. “You don’t tell me what to do,” said Brambleclaw. Claws slid out slowly from his paws to prick at her fragile thighs. Brightheart let out a yelp of surprise. “You understand?” He did his best to make his voice cold and commanding.

“Yes, I understand. I’m sorry. Please forgive me.”

Brambleclaw retracted his claws. “Good.” He dipped back down, sliding his tongue up and down and in and out of her. Every once in a while he’d pull her clit back into his mouth to suckle on it and make her squirm against his lips.

Brightheart suddenly convulsed and Brambleclaw looked up to see Cloudtail bent down over her stomach, biting and tugging at her nipples. A strange feeling of camaraderie in their desire to make her cum made Brambleclaw redouble his efforts. His claws slid back out, needling her thighs and sending rivlets of pain up her spine. It only seemed to add to her pleasure though as her moans and gasps simply increased in volume. She began to jut her hips into Brambleclaw’s face when he sucked on her clit.

“Oh fuck. Ooooh fuck fuck fuck me. I’m gonna cum. Oh fuck! Please. I’m gonna cum. I want to cum.”

Simultaneously, they pulled away. Brightheart continued to groan gutturally and thrust wildly into the air desperately seeking her denied orgasm. “No no no please. Please I want to cum. Please,” she chattered on looking desperately between her two aggressors.

“The only way you’re going to cum is if it’s on my cock,” Cloudtail said. Brambleclaw took that as his hint to move away and instead strode up to the top of her. Brightheart spread her legs herself as Cloudtail straddled her, pulling her ass up off the ground to get a better entry point. “That’s what you want, right? To cum all over my dick? That’s the only thing a toy like you is good for.”

Brightheart nodded eagerly. “Yes. Please fuck me. Use me. I’m nothing.”

When he looked back at Brambleclaw, his eyes were glinting mischievously. “You heard her. She wants to be used. Don’t hold back. I want her crying when we’re done with her.”

Brambleclaw shared his smile. “That won’t be a problem for me,” he promised before doing his best to straddle her head. He pressed a paw underneath her chin to make her lay her head out flat against the ground. “Open wide, bitch.” He slapped his hardened cock against her cheek a couple of times before she finally listened and opened her maw for him.

As soon as Cloudtail began to slide in Brambleclaw did the same. The hotness of her maw hit him first, pulling an animalistic moan from him. Then the eagerness of her tongue slurping and lapping at his rigid cock made his breath hitch in his throat. He hadn’t realized how aroused he was until now, when it nearly felt painful every time his cock throbbed.

Deeper and deeper she took his cock until her nose was pressed up right up against his ballsack. He bit into his lip sharply to distract himself from the hot sucking feeling of Brightheart’s throat. He wanted to make this last.

Slowly, he began to pull out, which Brightheart made obvious was to her satisfaction.

“Please, I want to taste your dick so bad. I want to be useful,” she groaned out and reached her paws up to try and grab at his cock.

Brambleclaw batted them away with a growl. Slowly, he was becoming more comfortable. “Then be a good bitch and shut up and keep that mouth-pussy of yours open.”

She let out an apologetic whine and reopened her maw, gratefully accepting his cock back into her throat. Her mastery in deepthroating began evident the further Brambleclaw pushed her boundaries. She had no trouble sucking his dick down her gullet repeatedly and easily all the while attacking its side with her skillful tongue.

Opposite of him, Cloudtail was dipping his cocktip in and out of her pussy teasingly. Staring at another tom’s dick made Brambleclaw feel a bit sheepish. Especially given that Cloudtail was evidently gifted in that department. Regardless, as Brambleclaw made good use of Brightheart’s mouth, he watched him push himself in a little deeper each time before drawing back out agonizingly slowly. Each time was met with a low whine.

Brambleclaw slipped himself out of her mouth for a moment. “Please Cloudtail,” she breathed, “just put it in. I want to feel you inside me. You always feel so good.”

He gave her another rough slap on her ass causing her to moan loudly. “Do you want it that badly?”

“I love feeling your cock pushing up into me. I want to feel you cumming inside me. I want it, please.” 

Without a response, he bottomed out into her. She practically screamed in ecstasy and Brambleclaw decided he’d better shut her up before she got them caught. A large paw guided her mouth back onto his neglected cock, muffling her groan. He quickly slid his way back into her clenching throat with a hot gasp. Wet, muffled moans exploded out around the base of his cock as he pulled back from the eager suckling only to hilt himself back into her greedy throat.

“Ho, fuck,” Brambleclaw hissed out. “This little slut has a real nice mouth on her.” Brightheart groaned at the comment, showing her appreciation by flexing her throat tightly around his pulsating cock.

Cloudtail purred. “Yeah she does. She gets plenty of practice. You wouldn't believe how much she loves choking on cock.” He bent himself over her to drop his head next to her ear while “Don't you? You could suck all the dick in this forest and you wouldn't be satisfied.”

“Mmmmm,” she muffled out, doing her best to nod.

Brambleclaw pushed into her throat again and again. His cock made a visible lump in her throat whenever he pushed in, much to his pleasure. The hot, wet tunnel slid open easily and happily for his dripping barbell begging for a bellyful of his ecstasy. Her hot breath was pouring right onto his balls, causing bristles of unusual pleasure to lace up his spine. He planted his large paws firmly on her upper chest and began to play with her taut nipples. The pink buds were mercilessly pinched and twisted between his toes as he fucked her face with a savage yearning.

He looked up to see Cloudtail ramming himself in and out of her with rough, bone-jarring thrusts. Their hips would clap together with a thud and that in turn would cause Brightheart to moan and gag loudly on Brambleclaw's cock.

A pool of her arousal was being fed a constant stream of it from her widened, abused pussy. It dribbled down from her cunt to collect on her belly in a messy, musky gathering. She seemed torn between the two sensations, hopelessly trying to tug herself between the two large cocks invading her body unsure of which one she wanted more.

The sight of her dishevelled, ragged form peaked Brambleclaw's lust. His paw clamped down hard on one of her nipples as he tried to desperately hold himself back. Brightheart's body clenched up in pain at the sudden pressure. When he tried to pull himself back out Brightheart reached up her paws to grab his thighs and pull him back into her hungry throat. Unable to stop it, Brambleclaw screwed his eyes shut and let it happen.

Blood pounded through his body and down into his cock as jets of his jizz coated her esophagus. Brightheart gagged loudly on his cum but refused to let him pull away. A loud groan rang through the woods and Brambleclaw realized with a start that it had come from himself. His orgasm ripped through him with a fury, pouring out his pent up load into the squeezing, moist throat. Time melted away from him as he rode his pleasure through but it felt like hours until he was finally finished. Only then did Brightheart realize her grip and let him drag out his wilting cock.

“Already done?” Cloudtail teased. He was still pounding into her with a force, sending ripples along her belly to the pool of her juices. Each slap was met with a hoarse, pleading whine. Her eyes were glazed over.

Brambleclaw sneered at him. “Not at all.”

“Oh, big tough guy huh? Lets see how much you have in you then.” He reached a paw forward and used it to force Brambleclaw's head towards Brightheart's exposed clit.

Anger bubbled up in him but he pushed it down. He'd get back at him later. For now he settled on lapping at the pink button and playing with the nipple still held by his paw.

The consequences were nigh instantaneous. Brightheart let out a loud gasp and began to uncontrollably buck up into Cloudtail's thrusting cock. Her body shivered violently and with a huge, final shudder, she creamed all over his dick. Some of the liquid caught on Brambleclaw’s face.

Cloudtail bottomed out in her as she came, and his own body convulsed as he unloaded into her. Brambleclaw continued to suck on her clit as she rode through her orgasm, milking Cloudtail's cock for all it was worth. After a few moments the two disconnected and Brambleclaw pulled back.

White began to ooze out of Brightheart's pussy and onto the grass underneath. In spite of all she's been through, her hips were still bucking up into the air. Her eyes were glazed over and unresponsive.

“Looks like two were a bit too much for her,” Cloudtail joked after he steadied his breathing. “Usually she can last a bit longer. But…” Brambleclaw noticed that telltale look in his eyes again denoting that he had a scheme brewing. “Just cause she's down for the count doesn't mean us two can't have some fun.” 

Cloudtail began to rub up against Brambleclaw much like how Brightheart did, causing his heart rate to spike again. Doing something like this with another tom isn’t an idea he had ever thought he would so easily agree to, but he couldn’t find the will to refuse the advances. Instead he pressed back against the white pelt. “That sounds fine to me,” Brambleclaw murmured. Their muscles rubbed together in delicious friction eliciting purring from both of them.

When Cloudtail began to lean heavier on him, he took the hint and rolled out onto his back and spread his legs. His cock was already fully out and beating against his belly with excitement. Slowly, Cloudtail made his way to his exposed cock and lowered himself down to get level with it.

“You’re a pretty big guy, huh?” He said as he began to rub his face up against it and fondle it with his paws. “Not quite as big as me, though,” he cheekily remarked. Brambleclaw was about to throw back some insult but couldn’t before Cloudtail trailed up his dick with a slick tongue and took the tip into his mouth.

Slowly, he watched Cloudtail work his way down the cock. Brambleclaw was surprised by how well he seemed to know his way around a dick. His tongue was energetic and concise with its movement, never giving any one area too much attention. As he began to bob on the cock he would turn his head and rub his paws around the base of it. Deeper and deeper he took the length until Brambleclaw could feel it batting at the back of his throat. It took all his willpower to not buck right into it.

He must’ve sense Brambleclaw’s eagerness because he pulled his head back and let the cock fall out of his mouth uneventfully. “Not too bad, am I? I’ve practiced a little on myself. Sometimes Brightheart likes to watch me put on a show. I can’t quite deepthroat yet, though,” he explained. Meanwhile his paws were still running up and down the slickened length.

“I’ve had better,” Brambleclaw said, sending him a cocky smile.

Cloudtail rolled his eyes. “Anyway, I think that should be good enough,” he said, eyeing Brambleclaw’s dick.

“Good enough for what?”

Instead of answering, Cloudtail positioned himself to be standing over Brambleclaw’s body. Carefully, he pushed his ass back and down. Before he could ask again, he felt his backside rub up against his sensitive cock. Unprepared for it, he could do nothing to stop the gasp that followed or the moan that came when he felt something warm and tight slip over its head.

Above him Cloudtail’s face screwed tight in pain. “Okay, okay, okay,” he muttered. “You feel a lot bigger than you look.” He took a few breaths before lowering himself further down Brambleclaw’s cock.

The hot tunnel seemed to suck his cock right in. There was little to no resistance as it slipped further into Cloudtail’s ass. He quickly bottomed out in the tom, leaving him sitting nicely in between his legs. Cloudtail’s own dick stood rigid above Brambleclaw’s belly and it pulsed along with his in rhythm. 

“Good boy,” Brambleclaw purred. “Who knew you could take a dick so well.”

Cloudtail simply grunted in response. For a while he simply grinded against the cock in his ass, gasping hotly whenever it would pulse inside him.

“Are you just gonna sit there all day or are you going to do something?” He jeered.

“Just give me a minute, alright?” Cloudtail snapped back.

“What? Can big bad Cloudtail not take a cock up his ass as well as he thought he could?” Brambleclaw teased.

“Why don’t we see how well you do after this if you think it’s so easy.” After his retort, he began to move his hips back and forth a little, working his way back up the length until he got to the tip. He dropped back down on it, letting out a loud moan as it hilted him. “Oh fuck.”

Brambleclaw could feel a smile creeping onto his face. “That’s right. You know what you want. Ride my cock like the good slut you are.”

“Fuck you.”

“No. Fuck_ you _.” Brambleclaw reached forward and slammed his hips back down with a force, causing Cloudtail to shudder and moan wildly as his ass strained to accomodate for the girth. “Now shut up and get to work.”

“Yes, sir,” he grumbled and began to move again.

His motions were choppy at first, but he fell into a steady rhythm soon enough, moving his ass up and back down on the large cock with relative ease. His own cock bounced with his rhythm, occasionally spurting out a string of pre to emphasize his enjoyment. Brambleclaw kept his claws dug in on Cloudtail’s hip to ensure he didn’t take a break. The hot slickness of his asshole felt amazing. Everytime it clenched around him his entire body would seize up. If it kept going like this he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep up.

Cloudtail didn’t seem to be faring any better. His dick was drooling pre all over Brambleclaw’s belly fur and even sometimes shooting it across his chest. The knowledge that as soon as he came, he’d be getting a faceful of spunk didn’t deter him though. If anything the idea only egged on his already fast approaching climax.

He dug in harder, pinpricks of blood forming around his grip as he used it to pull Cloudtail’s slick, clenching asshole back over his prick even faster. The pain obviously didn’t bother him. If anything it seemed to add to his pleasure.

“Oh, fuck. I’m going to cum, Cloudtail,” Brambleclaw warned.

“Do it,” he breathed. “I want to feel it.”

Just hearing that tipped the scales. The pressure he had felt building up in his cock released all at once. Giant splashes of jizz coated the inside of Cloudtail’s asshole, who continued to bounce on the cock even as it was unloading into him. Spurts of spunk jetted out of the tight seal between the two, coating Brambleclaw’s crotch in his own juices.

Cloudtail was soon to follow. His own dick began to jet out his ecstasy. The velocity of it was so great, three spurts of it landed across Brambleclaw’s face, and two more measly ones simply fell along his chest.

The two revelled in their afterglow for a few second. Cloudtail then worked himself back off of Brambleclaw’s cock, jizz drooling out of his ass as soon as they disconnected. He flopped backwards onto the ground and laid down lazily on his side trying to catch his breath.

“Well that was a nice show.”

Brambleclaw quickly rolled to his paws and looked around panicked that someone had found them. Brightheart was sitting up against the tree trunk, her pussy glistening with what Brambleclaw could deduce was a fresh orgasm. He had almost forgotten she was here.

“Enjoyed yourself, huh?” Cloudtail teased as he got himself to his feet. He walked over and leisurely slid his tongue up her slit, causing her to shiver.

“Mmm quite a lot, yes. You two were nice. I never thought you would be into all that stuff, Cloudtail,” she purred. “I’ll have to remember that for next time.”

Cloudtail rolled his shoulders nonchalantly and cast a look to Brambleclaw. “Yeah well let's try and find someone a bit smaller than him. My ass is gonna be wrecked for a moon.”

“Don’t look at me. You’re the one who wanted it so badly,” Brambleclaw sneered. He walked up to the two of them and sat down, unconsciously letting his gaze fall on Brightheart’s pussy.

She caught his look and gave him a sly smile. “Don’t think about it. I’m worn out from you two. And besides, I expect you’re in much the same condition.”

It was true. Brambleclaw’s dick had fully resheathed itself, tired out from its long and unexpected use. “Fair enough,” he acknowledged.

“And,” Cloudtail bumped in, “we should be getting ready to head back anyway. Maybe next time, buddy.”

“Next time?”

“Sure, why not?” Brightheart purred. “I’d love to know how well you can use that dick of yours.”

Brambleclaw smiled. “And I’d love to feel that pussy of yours wrapped around it.” 

“Enough with the flirting,” Cloudtail scoffed. “She’s my mate, anyway. You two need to clean yourselves up. We shouldn’t stay out too late.”

When the trio finally cleaned themselves up properly and decided to head back to camp, the sun was setting over the treetops.


	2. Jayfeather x Leafpool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where to peg this, mostly because the entirety of series 3 and 4 has been erased from my memory. Hope y'all like incest.
> 
> CONTAINS:  
-M/F  
-Mother/Son Incest  
-Noncon  
-Watersports

The sun was rising over the treetops, bathing the ThunderClan camp in its dull light. Almost no other warriors had woken up aside from the few early birds. Even then, they had left to do their own morning activities, leaving the camp practically empty aside from Leafpool who sat a few tails away from the medicine cat den.

Her eyes were trained on the entrance, anxiously shuffling her paws. Inside, she knew, was Jayfeather. Right about now, she assumed, he would be inspecting his supply of herbs and making a mental list on what he would need to replenish and how much of a bother it's going to be to do it himself. Sucking in her breath and gathering her courage, Leafpool strode forward.

The brambles parted around her as she pushed through them, the cold stone ground sapping away the warmth from her paws as soon as they connected. She resisted shivering. True to her assumptions, Jayfeather was hunched over a pile of herbs which he was meticulously sorting through. She waited to see if he would notice her. When he didn't say anything she cleared her throat to grab his attention.

Jayfeather stopped. His whiskers twitched, because of irritation or simply trying to smell who it was, Leafpool couldn't decide, and then slowly turned his head toward the entrance.

"What do you want?" He grumbled. The sentence was short and to the point and stung at her heart like a thorn.

Leafpool swallowed hard, trying to hide her offense. "I was wondering if you were going to need any help with gathering today," she offered. For as long as the secret's been out, she's been trying to get Lionblaze and Jayfeather to forgive her. Every attempt has proven unsuccessful so far, but she couldn't just leave it be. It hurt far more to know how much they hate her than it did to be turned down time and time again.

"If I do, I'll ask Lionblaze," Jayfeather told her. He shuffled his leg awkwardly, as if unable to decide where he should be placing it. After a couple seconds of silence he then added, "You can leave now."

Another throb of hurt rushed through Leafpool's chest. "I'm sorry―"

"I said," he hissed, cutting her off, "you can leave."

Leafpool took a step forward, ignoring him. She wasn't going to back down this time. "I just want to help."

Jayfeather's eyes narrowed to slits. "You can't. It's as simple as that." He moved his hind leg again, grumbling something under his breath before letting it sit still again. "There's nothing you can do so leave me alone."

She walked closer. In reaction, he twisted his back to her. "I said leave, alright?" His tone this time wasn't so much vicious as it was nervous.

Curiosity pricked at her paws, making her close the distance between the two. She moved with the intent of stalking prey, letting her paws fall unheard on the ground as she moved to his side.

"Why won't you let me help? I only want to make your day a little easier. You don't even have to come with me, just tell me what you need," she asked softly. At this point she might as well have been begging.

Jayfeather snapped his head around. His brow furrowed deep as his lips pulled themselves back to show his teeth. There was the sound of his claws scraping against stone as he shot up onto his paws, his back fur rising up along his spine. The herbs he had been sorting through were thrown wildly around by his tail as it whipped furiously back and forth. But that wasn't what Leafpool was looking at.

Hanging down from between Jayfeather's leg, what he must have been trying to hide with his leg, Leafpool realized, was his half-mast cock. Her heart began to bead rapidly against her chest at the sight and with a start realized heat was gathering between her legs. If he needed help, then maybe she could…?

Almost immediately the realization of what he had done replaced his fury. He sat back down, planting his front legs in front of his cock to block off the view. Along with it went her alien fantasies.

"I said to leave!" He growled, his voice much softer, and turned his back to her again.

Too disoriented to argue further, Leafpool nodded meekly before realizing he wouldn't be able to see that. "Okay. Sorry," she mumbled.

She sat back down outside of the medicine den, trying to regather her thoughts. Shame itched underneath her skin. That was no way to go about getting someone to forgive her. Especially when it was her own kin the fantasies involved. She focused on slowing her breathing and her rapid heart rate before she pulled herself back up to her paws. But try as she might the visions still tugged at her memory.

Trying to focus on something else, she looked over to the fresh-kill pile. It wasn't looking sparse for anything, but it did give her an idea. Hunting would help calm herself down, she hoped.

Having the forest grass pressing up against her paw pads brought almost instant relief. The sharp smell of evergreens filled her nostrils, bringing with it a feeling of cool freshness. It was still early, but no doubt the good hunting spots were already occupied so she set about looking for whatever prey she could. She weaved through the undergrowth without any real sense of purpose. Every once in a while she would stop to scent the air for any nearby prey or stop and listen for the chattering of a squirrel.

The sun was halfway to its peak when she gave herself a break. So far she had managed to snag a bird and barely missed a squirrel.

Heaving a sigh, she sat down. She noticed her fur was still matted up and unkempt from last night and realized she had forgotten to groom herself this morning. Doubling over on herself she set to smoothing over her fur. But as she licked down her belly she stopped. The thoughts she had after seeing Jayfeather's dick were still nagging at her, and the effect was evident on her body. In clear view, between her two spread hind legs, was her obviously aroused nethers. The heat she felt from it, the heat she had felt the entire time since leaving the hollow, was nigh unbearable.

"Oh, StarClan. Help me," she breathed and pulled herself back. Grooming wasn't going to solve this.

"Son of a bitch!"

Leafpool perked her ears.

"This is fucking dumb," the voice growled again.

Her heart began to beat a little faster when she recognized the voice. It was Jayfeather and it sounded like he was close by. Ideas pricked at her mind, but she pushed them away. She must have been out longer than she realized if he came out to gather herbs.

Maybe she could be help, she thought. It sounded like he was having trouble with whatever he was trying to do. Maybe Lionblaze wasn't able to go with him today. Whatever the reason, she held that hope close to her as she traveled towards his voice. She found him in a matter of minutes, however she didn't find what she had expected.

She weaved around a tree and came face-to-ass with Jayfeather. He was scrunched up over on himself, with a paw pressed up tight against his erect, throbbing cock. He thrust his hips gently, only to have the cock fall free from his hold and flop off to the side uselessly.

"What's even the point of this thing?" He growled to himself as he tried to position it again only to get a few more thrusts in before it fell away again. Dirt went flying as he threw himself onto his back in frustration with another snarl and made another grab at his dick.

Leafpool now had a full shot of him, upturned. The massive cock throbbed happily against his belly as he tried to grab it between his two paws. She stopped dead, but her mind raced. Jayfeather continued trying to jerk himself off, oblivious to his own mother's intrusion.

Immediately, she felt herself get wet. Liquid began gathering at the lips of her pussy. Heat crawled up her pelt as it registered with her that this was turning her on, and immensely. Muggy thoughts invaded her mind. About how nice his cock would taste, or how well it would fill up her small, taut vagina. This only egged on her already perverse state, adding to her gathering arousal.

"Leafpool?"

The voice broke her out of her trance. His nose was twitching, taking in the full scent of her soaked pussy no doubt. Fear made the words catch in her throat, but they didn't stop her limbs. She strode forward, her whole body shaking as she did, until she was close enough to smell his arousal. A bead of precum bubbled up out of the cock as it throbbed again. Subconsciously, she licked her lips.

"It's alright," she said shakily, "I want to help." The words were quiet, more for herself than Jayfeather.

"Wha―?" He was cut off as Leafpool leaned forward and took in his full, musky male scent. She shut her eyes in bliss as it swamped all her other senses. With a hesitant tongue, she licked up the underside of his cock. The precum was salty and bitter, but brought her great visceral pleasure.

"Get off of me!" Jayfeather yelled and tried to scoot himself away. Leafpool didn't allow him to get very far. She brought herself forward until she stood over his upturned body.

"Let me do this, please," she begged. She barely thought about what she was doing as she lowered her hips until she felt Jayfeather's hardened cock rub up against her pussy. A shudder passed through her body from the contact. Her heart began to pick up speed, pushing adrenaline throughout her body.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Jayfeather tried to bat at her with his paws, but she dodged them with ease and pinned them down with her own.

"Please stop fighting me so much. I want to make it up to you. I'll do anything. Even something like this." She rubbed up against his dick again, eliciting a gasp.

"I don't want your help, you crazy shit. Get off of me." He struggled against her hold but Leafpool leaned her weight forward, successfully cutting off his attempt to escape.

Knowing she couldn't do anything to stop him from at least trying to escape, she decided on a different approach. She began to slide her ass up and down his erect cock, letting her juices flow freely down the engorged length. His struggling stopped almost immediately, replaced instead with a low moan.

"You don't have to do anything. Let me take care of this," she murmured soothingly. When he didn't do anything to fight back, she took that as permission. With a heart beating fast enough to crack her ribs, she brought her pussy entrance up to the tip of his cock and let it slide down.

She was plenty wet enough for the large cock to slip right into her with no problem. In fact, she got half-way down before she was forced to pull up and push back down. A shaky moan made its way out her lips as she moved herself further down the dick. It felt a lot bigger when it was inside her. Underneath her, Jayfeather's face scrunched up in pleasure. Any sign of resistance was gone.

Eventually she took him to the hilt. She threw her head back and hissed. Pleasure spiked up her spine and straight to her brain. The large cock was pressing up deep into her, touching spots that hadn't been used in ages. Her vision went hazy for minute as she was stretched to her limit to accommodate the size. Crowfeather was moderately sized, so something this big was a whole new experience.

"Is that good?" She panted, looking to Jayfeather for confirmation. He gave a meek nod in response. "I'm glad." A purr rumbled deep in her throat.

For a while she simply ground herself against the base of Jayfeather's dick, gasping hotly whenever it throbbed against her walls. Eventually, she picked her backside up, shivering from the feelings, and slammed it right back down, sending herself into a frenzy. She shouted loudly as it pierced right back up her cunt and slammed into her walls.

"Holy. Shit," Leafpool breathed as she let her body adjust to the overload.

She didn't bother going slow, knowing she could handle it. More feeling burst through her body like explosions every time she dropped herself back down onto the cock. Slowly, the lust was beginning to fog her head. Each time the dick powerfully stretched her open, her thoughts became more and more muddled. The moans that bubbled up from her throat were unstoppable.

After enough time, everything became hazy. All thoughts of 'forgiveness' were totally forgotten. The only thing she wanted now was to feel her son's enormous cock violating her deepest parts. She slammed up and down the rigid cock hard and fast, slapping her ass back down against him with surprising force. Jayfeather was definitely feeling her enthusiasm. His own grunt and groans were blending in with hers.

Juices splashed out from her pussy every time she pushed herself back down on his cock, slicking it up even more to allow her to go faster. Every time it delved back into her, forcing her taut walls to open for it, a new wave of pleasure overtook her body. It wasn't any surprise when she felt a pressure begin to build up inside her.

Jayfeather had begun to buck up into her as well, slamming their hips together even harder.

"You're so big," Leafpool groaned, which was cut off by a shout as he rammed himself back up into her viciously. The cocktip tapped against her cervix, and then dipped into a special bundle of nerves next to it. Again and again, it prodded at them, causing her to fall forward and slump onto his chest. Sharp claw tips pierced into her thighs to keep them in place as Jayfeather continued to buck up into her.

"You're so tight!" He gasped. He must have been in the same state as Leafpool was. Totally void of sense or reason, only lusting after his peak. "Holy shit, you feel so good," he moaned.

A purr rumbled deep in Leafpool's throat. "That's right. Fuck your mother good." She began to nip and suckle at his neck and whisper in his ear, " I want to feel your huge cock blast it's jizz up my tight cunt."

"Oh, god, Leafpool. You're such a little slut," Jayfeather hissed.

"I'm nothing but a whore," Leafpool agreed. She groaned loudly as he slammed all the way back into her again. "Use me however you want. I want to be your fuck toy forever."

The only response she got was a grunt as Jayfeather began to slam his hips up particularly hard, his balls slapping up against her ass each time.

"I'm so close," he choked out between his noises.

Her senses came back briefly and Leafpool quickly pulled her ass away, leaving him humping up into the air. Jayfeather let out a whine of protest, but it was cut short as she turned herself around and sucked the thrusting cock down her throat. Deep-throating was something Crowfeather had been insistent on her being able to do, so she had enough practice. It slipped right over her tongue and down her gullet until her nose was brought right up to his musky balls. With fast, concise movements she slurped up and down the pulsating cock.

It wasn't long until she felt Jayfeather's hind legs wrap around her neck, securing his dick in her throat as it throbbed hard and unleashed itself. Blasts of jizz were forced right down her suckling throat, which she took gratefully.

When his orgasm began to taper off his legs loosened their grip, she brought her head back off of his cock, sucking on it hard the entire time to get the last few spurts of spunk. It was bitter but brought her great visceral joy. It fell from her mouth ungracefully, falling back against his silky underfur.

She took the moment to catch her breath and revel over the taste of jizz left in her mouth. But she wasn't allowed a long rest, as Jayfeather's tongue slithered up her exposed pussy.

It lapped up her rapidly leaking juices and circled around her sensitive nub, causing her to moan loudly. Jayfeather was inexperienced, but made up for it with his enthusiasm as he flicked his tongue over his clit rapidly before bringing his muzzle right up to her pussy and slipping into her with his fleshy muscle. It slid deep into her, bringing another cry of pleasure from Leafpool.

Jayfeather lapped at her slick walls, slurping up all of her sweet, musky liquid. Pulling back out, he ran back over her clit before pulling his mouth onto it and running his tongue over it energetically. The sensation was far too much for her, and Leafpool came hard with a guttural groan.

Her pussy convulsed rapidly, she-cum dribbling from it freely onto Jayfeather's face. This didn't deter him at all. In fact, he began to suck on her clit even harder. She pushed back into his mouth as she rode out her orgasm, her body shuddering and shivering violently. When it relented she pulled away from her son's suckling cavity.

She slumped over, falling off of Jayfeather unceremoniously. Her breathing was ragged and all of her limbs refused to listen. It felt like her entire body was filled with sand. So when she felt paws roughly roll her onto her back, she couldn't do much else other than squeak in protest. Jayfeather was now standing over her. Leafpool looked forward to his cock, which was still throbbing and begging for more.

"You're not getting away this easily," Jayfeather growled. "I'm going to make sure everyone knows you couldn't stop yourself from fucking your son."

Before she could ask what he meant, he brought his hips forward and without any warning, began to empty his bladder onto her. She whined loudly in protest, but couldn't do anything else to avoid the oncoming stream of piss. The stinky liquid soaked into her belly fur and pooled around her body. The stream moved up from her belly to her chest and then to her face. She closed her eyes to stop the cascading urine from getting into them.

It petered off eventually, leaving Leafpool cold and soaked to the bone with Jayfeather's marking. Then, claws dug into her side and flipped her back onto her stomach. A paw reached under her belly to raise her ass back into the air which was followed by a large weight settling onto her back.

"Jayfeather, please." The words were hard to form and came out groggy and slurred.

"Shut up, slut. You wanted to help so badly, you're not getting away until I'm fully satisfied," he snarled. Before she could protest further, teeth sunk deep into her scruff, cutting off anything she was about to say with a whine of pain.

The familiar cock began to slip and slide up against her upraised rear, searching for her pussy again. But, instead, it moved up higher. The slick dick rubbed up against her pink pucker and poised to enter.

Alertness shot through her body. "Wait! Jayfeather, not―" she couldn't get further with her sentence before the hot cocktip pressed right past her sphincter and into her ass. Her body was already exhausted from her orgasm and so couldn't put up a token of resistance. It slipped right into her ass, pushing all the way in until their hips were nestled up to each other.

Leafpool let out a choked cry. She'd never done anything like this before. She could feel every inch, every throb of the intruding cock. Her walls were pressed hard around it, squeezing tight to the pink flesh.

"Please be gentle."

Jayfeather didn't respond with anything other than a harsh tug on her scruff. Slowly, he pulled his hips back until Leafpool could only feel the tip, and then thrust himself back in. It speared up her ass with shocking force. Another cry was ripped from her throat as it pierced deep into her asshole. He chose a slow but hard rhythm, ripping the cock back out of her before ramming it back in with a harsh slap.

Leafpool could feel his balls slap against her pussy every time he bottomed out into her, giving her some sort of odd pleasure. The thrusts were rough and unforgiving, not at all meant to give her any sense of pleasure. But in spite of it, she felt herself getting wet. The feeling of a hot dick spreading open her virgin asshole was revitalizing her lust. With another rough shove up her rectum, she gasped happily.

As her son had his way with her ass, he hooked one of his paws underneath her hind leg far enough to brush up against her clit. Even the gentle rub she got was enough to make her shiver madly and buck back against him. The paw continue to tease at her sensitive nub, making Leafpool move in tandem with his unforgiving thrusting.

It felt like the hot penis was delving further and further into her with each thrust, or maybe her asshole was finally loosening up a little. Regardless of the reason, it was sending sparks of visceral pleasure straight to her brain. Soon nothing else mattered but the teasing paw flicking at her clit and the large cock smashing into her ass. It wasn't long until she groaned loudly and came again, her juices wetting the balls slapping against her pussy.

Her orgasm didn't escape Jayfeather's attention. His chuckle rumbled through her scruff before he leaned forward to bring his muzzle to her ear.. "You really just got off to your son fucking you up the ass."

The words barely registered with Leafpool. Her whole world was blurry. "I love it," she slurred out. "Fuck my ass."

"I'm going to  _ destroy _ your ass, and I'm going to fill it up so well. I bet you'll love it. Having my seed buried deep inside of you." He nipped at Leafpool's ear.

"Yes, yes, yes." The high-pitched, whiny voice sounded almost foreign to her. "I want it so badly."

"Then you're going to get it."

His thrusting sped up until he pressed their hips together hard. Strong forearms pulled her hips into his as he bit back into her scruff. Blood welled up from the incisions. Leafpool could feel every pulse and throb of the cock as it desperately sought to release. The head expanded and quivered violently as jets of jizz rocketed out of it and straight into her ass. Jayfeather made sure they were kept tight together so that it no where else to go but further into her. The dull heat quickly filled her up.

A couple of stray strings landed across Leafpool's back when he pulled out. She could feel the semen follow Jayfeather's cock as he dismounted, drooling down her legs and sticking to her fur. With nothing holding her up anymore, she collapsed onto the ground in a heaving mess. Completely void of energy, she could do nothing but lay there and try and steady her breathing.

Jayfeather spoke first. "You're disgusting."

The poisonous tone pierced through her lust-addled state. The fog that was encapsulating her brain quickly lifted. "What? But―"

"You're a fucking freak," Jayfeather snarled. His words clawed at her heart. Tears pricked at the edge of her vision.

"No, I only―" she cut herself off as she desperately tried to salvage her thoughts. "I only wanted to help." She tried to sit up to face him but her legs wouldn't move. Guilt crawled up her pelt along with the dawning realization of what had transpired. It was followed by the feeling of bile rising in her throat. She could feel the cooling jizz drooling out of her gaped asshole. The strong scent of urine filled her nostrils.

"Hollyleaf is dead because of you." Venom dripped from his every word. "You don't get to beg for forgiveness now. You don't get to feel better about yourself."

It felt like her heart cracked in half. She squirmed on the ground until she could catch him in the corner of her blurred vision. "I don't know― I can't― I'm―" Her throat tightened up.

"Leave Lionblaze and me alone," was all he said before he disappeared from her vision. The noise of twigs and leaves crunching under his paws let her know he was leaving.

All of her emotions surged forth at once, making it impossible to stop the cry that erupted from her. She pulled herself into a disheveled ball, moving her paw over her muzzle to stifle her whimpering. After her emotional energy was spent, she managed enough willpower to get back onto her paws and begin grooming. She didn't even care to wrinkle her nose at the strong scent of the piss clinging to her belly, or the awful taste of jizz stuck to her backside. Once she was decently presentable, she sluggishly made her way back to camp.


	3. Squirrelflight x Leafpool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if people will notice I suck at writing lesbian smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTAINS:  
-F/F  
-Sister/Sister Incest

Squirrelflight woke up to the press of her mate's pelt against her own as dim, grey light shone in through the warriors' den entrance. Looking around, she could tell she was one of the only to be awake. The sleeping forms of her clanmates surrounded her.

Eventually, she worked up the willpower to pull herself away from the warmth of Brambleclaw's pelt. The camp was empty of any sign of life. The few early risers were more than likely out hunting.

With no one to pass the time with her options were pretty limited. There was only one cat she knew would be up right now and still hanging around in camp. She shook her pelt to shake off the last bit of sleep that hung over her, and trotted towards the cave entrance.

The cool stone floor of the medicine cat den sent a shiver through her. Sure enough though, Leafpool was sitting and idly checking through her herbs. With a methodical paw, she sorted through the various leaves and berries. What ones were which, Squirrelflight would never have been able to even guess.

The sound of the vines parting was enough to grab Leafpool's attention. She perked up and looked toward Squirrelflight, surprised flitting across her face. It was quickly replaced with a smile.

"You scared me," she said and motioned with her tail to come sit down. Squirrelflight complied. "You're not usually up so early. I can give you an herb if you're having trouble sleeping."

Just the thought of herbs made Squirrelflight’s stomach turn. "Ew. No, thanks. I think I'll pass on that one."

Leafpool's features lit up in amusement. "You are such a kit."

" _ Everyone _ hates the taste of those nasty herbs. It doesn't mean I'm a kit," Squirrelflight protested, "I bet even you don't like them."

"I have to work with them. They hardly bother me anymore." Leafpool turned her attention away from her herbs. "And you dodged the question. What are you doing up so early?"

"Brambleclaw," she said simply. "Some of the she-cats have gone into heat and it's made him really horny. He kept bugging me yesterday, so I decided to let him mate me a bit earlier than usual. You know how that stuff wipes me out."

Leafpool rolled her eyes "Toms."

"Sometimes I wonder if they only think with their dick," Squirrelflight joked.

A purr rumbled through Leafpool. “It really seems that way. Brambleclaw isn't the only one affected by it. Some of the toms have been unbearable lately. I'm getting tired of all the passes they're making on me."

"You?" Squirrelflight sniffed the air curiously. A sultry smell was underlying the bitter scent of herbs, confirming her hunch. Its source was painfully obvious. "You're in heat?"

The fur prickled up along Leafpool's back a bit. "Yeah. It crept up on me a few days ago. I was meaning to go out and collect something to help stifle the scent but I just haven't gotten around to it."

"You could have said something to me, you know. I'm always willing to help you out."

Leafpool broke eye contact to focus back on her herbs. "It's not really a huge problem. I was going to go and get them today."

"Oh, dear StarClan." Squirrelflight let out a dramatic huff. "I've done this how many times now, and you're still acting weird about it? And you called  _ me _ the kit."

There was a stretch of silence as Leafpool shuffled her paws."It's embarrassing," she muttered, her focus still on the ground.

"Everyone goes through heat." Squirrelflight laid her tail over the base of Leafpool's spine. She could feel the fur rise at the touch and then slowly settle back down. "And even medicine cats need help with it. It's really not that weird."

There was a pregnant pause before Leafpool looked back up to Squirrelflight. "Arlight. If you say so." Contradictory to her words, her face was plainly displaying her doubt.

A grin spread across Squirrelflight's face. "Good. Now, why don't you let me be a good sibling and help out my sister? Get on your back."

With a small nod, Leafpool took a few hesitant steps away from her herbs. With one last worried look to Squirrelflight she awkwardly rolled over onto her back to expose her belly. Her hind legs were spread wide to show off the pink, rosy pussy.

"Perfect," commented Squirrelflight before taking careful steps toward her. She drank in the potent scent of the swelling vagina. It was powerful enough now to swamp the usual herb-scent that took precedent.

Just the musk of her sister's pussy was enough to kick start her own arousal. A new hunger rose up in Squirrelflight, prompting her to settle herself down and nuzzle at Leafpool's pussy. It was hot to the touch and wetness was already gathering at the lips.

"You said just a couple of days?" Squirrelflight asked.

"It, ah, might've been a bit longer than that." Leafpool gasped as Squirrelflight prodded with her muzzle.

"That seems more likely." She swiped a tongue over the pink lips, the textured organ flitting over the plump clit briefly. Leafpool let out a guttural moan loud enough to echo in the empty den. The stimulation was enough to prompt more juices to leak out and coat the already wet vagina.

After a few more teasing licks and accompanying gasps, Squirrelflight gently took the sensitive nub into her mouth. Her teeth dug in enough to stimulate the clit without causing any pain as she ran her agile tongue over the head of it slowly and teasingly.

Muffled moans filled the small area as Squirrelflight put her skills to the test, twirling the nub in her mouth around and battering it with her skillful tongue. Leafpool began to whimper as her hips began to move and grind against Squirrelflight's mouth in clear desperation.

Pulling back, she began to lap at her leaking cunt instead. The salty juices sent lust bristling through Squirrelflight. She could feel her own cunt beginning to heat up and gather wetness as she lifted her tail up to let the cool wind blow against it.

Changing her tactics again, she dipped her tongue in between the lips, parting them as it made its way into her. The lips closed taut around the organ as it moved against the walls. In and out, in and out, she rubbed against the sensitive inner flesh. Leafpool let out another hot gasp, followed by a grunt as she tried to move in tandem with her sister.

"Oh, StarClan, yes," Leafpool whined, barely loud enough to make out. The reason was evident enough as her legs crossed over Squirrelflight’s neck and pulled her in closer. The walls around her tongue went taut and with a long whimper, Leafpool released all over her sister’s face.

She faithfully lapped up what liquid she could, her muzzle held tight to the convulsing pussy. The juices wet her muzzle and cheeks as they sprayed from Leafpool. When the orgasm subsided, her legs fell away letting Squirrelflight pull back. The salty taste stained her tongue and spiked her lust.

"You didn't last very long," teased Squirrelflight, swiping her tongue around her muzzle to catch more of her sister’s cum.

"It's been a while." Leafpool's chest rose and fell with her ragged breathing. "And you didn't give me much of a chance."

"Well don't think we're done yet." She stood up and positioned herself face-to-face with Leafpool. "You ready?"

"Please," Leafpool breathed, squirming against the ground in anticipation.

Lowering her hips, Squirrelflight brought her own leaking pussy to settle against her sisters. A shiver ran up her spine as the hot flesh met, their sensitive nubs rubbing against each other. Both cunts were already slick and shiny with their respective juices, assisting greatly as they began to rub against each other.

Squirrelflight started out with slow humps, sliding their pussies together and reveling in the deliberate pace. Raw pleasure sparked up her spine with each push down into her sister. Her clit rubbed wonderfully against the slick pussy.

"You're so wet," Squirrelflight purred as she pressed harder into her sister. "You must really love it when your sister rubs against you."

"Yes, I do,” Leafpool whispered, “Your pussy is hot." Her breath came in short pants as she desperately pushed her hips up against Squirrelflight's.

"Someone's eager. What happened to being so embarrassed?"

"I don't care anymore. Just, please, make me cum."

A cheeky grin spread across her face. "That's the spirit."

Squirrelflight's breathing began to pick up as she pressed harder against her. Leafpool grinded up against her, their hips pushing and rubbing together in a chaotic frenzy. Their nubs rubbed against each other's bodies in hot friction as they picked up their pace.

They were both grunting and moaning loudly, the outside world forgotten as all that mattered was the heat and pleasure they were producing between them. Claws scraped against the stone floor as Squirrelflight pressed their bodies closer together, the two's hot breath swapping between them.

"You feel so fucking good," Squirrelflight grunted out.

"I love your hot, throbbing pussy," Leafpool whimpered, "Please, cum on me. I want to feel it." Leafpool reached up and licked at Squirrelflight’s muzzle, who took the hint and opened her mouth to press their lips together. Their tongues lapped at each other in a craze for pleasure.

Their bellies were pressed tight, their juices matting down all the fur in the vicinity of their wildly thrusting privates. The pleasure mounted rapidly in Squirrelflight's stomach, but Leafpool was the first to reach her peak. Her moan was wet and muffled between their locked lips as her body spasmed and jerked wildly.

In response Squirrelflight's own pussy convulsed and began to spray its juices. The two continued to rub violently against each other as they rode out their respective orgasms. After a couple of seconds, they slowed their movements and broke apart. Squirrelflight rolled off of Leafpool, gulping for air.

She turned her head to look at her sister. "Better?"

Leafpool nodded. "Much."


	4. Nightshade x Honeypaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTAINS:  
-F/F  
-Facesitting  
-Denial (?)

Honeypaw cracked open a single forest green eye. The den was dim, as it usually was. The tightly woven bracken and the lichen hanging over the entrance ensured that. Sleep still tugged at her paws, even as she rose from her warm moss nest and shook herself.

She noticed right away that something was wrong. Her hindquarters itched awkwardly, and her pelt felt hot and sweltering. Before she had the chance to take care of the itch, a weight stumbled into her.

He sputtered loudly, withdrawing and shaking his head in a ridiculous fashion. "Wha― Who― Honeypaw?" He blinked a couple of times, his eyes turning from the dull shade of sleep to their usual brightness. "Are you just now getting up?"

Something stabbed into her stomach. It was impossible to tell from inside how late it was. "You are, too," she pointed out, mostly out of desperation.

His eyebrows knit together. "Well, yeah. Whitewhisker said I had the day off so I wanted to sleep in. But didn't Flameheart say he wanted to take you out for more training at dawn? It must nearly be sunhigh by now."

It stabbed deeper. Abandoning Crowpaw, she pushed through the entrance. Much to her building dismay, he was right. The blazing orb hung high in the sky, shining over the camp.

A warm leafgreen breeze blew through the camp, pleasantly ruffling her fur. But it did little for the heavy, cold stone that was compounding in her belly.

She felt Crowpaw brush up next to her, sympathy knit throughout his words. "Maybe he's still around." She could hear the doubt.

His doubt was justified, though. Flameheart never stuck around when she slept late- at least, not anymore.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She turned on Crowpaw.

He wilted under her sharp gaze. His ears laid back against his skull. "I wasn't thinking about it, I'm sorry."

Guilt quickly rose in her chest. "It's not your fault." The only one she could blame was herself. There wasn't any reason she shouldn't be able to do something as simple as wake up in the morning.

He laid a friendly tail over her back, easing her conscious. He was always quick to bounce back. "Why don't we go hunting? You nearly had that squirrel last time, and I need to do something today other than sleep."

In response to his touch, her itching crawled annoyingly further up her pelt. "Maybe."

"Come on." He rounded to face her, his eyes beaming with the optimism he so readily dispensed. "If you can catch a squirrel, I'll get you the fattest mouse I can find. I promise."

His offer was touching, if nothing else. "Thanks, Crowpaw. Hunting sounds good right now." It didn't, but the only other option was lazing around in camp and feeling even more miserable for it. At least this way she was getting some more training in. Not that it would do anything for her hopeless self, she thought bitterly.

She'd been an apprentice for four moons now, with hardly a piece of prey to show for it. In the beginning Flameheart had been understanding about her shortcomings. The more she failed, though, the shorter his patience became.

Normally, she wouldn't let it get to her. Heatherpelt was always ready with soothing words and an open ear. Sometimes she would even have her help sort the herbs or treat a patient if there was one. It always helped her feel useful.

Today, though, as the two made their way to the prey pile for a quick meal, it felt like hidden eyes were watching her every movement. Judging her for ever twitch of her whiskers or flex of a muscle. The feeling fell over her like too much water clinging to her fur.

Whitewhisker was picking through the prey pile when they got to it. He was rolling a squirrel over, before diverting his attention to the two approaching apprentices.

"Well, looks like someone finally decided to join us." His gleaming eyes fell on Crowpaw, much to Honeypaw's relief. "A good use of your day off."

"I'm going out hunting later," Crowpaw sniffed and lifted his chin up defensively.

He looked between them. "Both of you?"

He nodded. "Since Flameheart left without her, I thought I would help her practice."

Honeypaw wished he hadn't said that, not that their extra training was any secret. It had become a regular thing for Crowpaw to take her out in his free time. Still, it didn't help her already low spirits to hear it out loud.

"Again?" A new voice fell into their conversation. One that made Honeypaw's chest clench.

"Nightshade." Whitewhisker nodded to the slim black she-cat as she strode up.

She didn't return the greeting, much to Whitewhisker's obvious irritation. "A mentor shouldn't be abandoning their apprentice like that." Her eyes turned to Honeypaw, who immediately found interest in a nearby blue jay.

"I agree. But there aren't any other warriors that can be made a mentor. We've already had to postpone Stonekit's apprentice ceremony." Whitewhisker looked to her. Underneath all of the sudden attention, she felt heat flush her pelt. "I'm sorry, Honeypaw. I know it's not fair."

Nightshade wrapped a tail around her paws. "I don't recall having an apprentice."

His lips twitched, momentarily revealing white fangs. "You haven't been with us long enough. We've already discussed this with Fawnstar."

She met his anger with a cool, indifferent tone. "Is your distrust worth an apprentice's suffering?" Her lidded gaze fell to Honeypaw. Shimmering blue eyes were framed by her perfect, angular features. "You wouldn't mind me as a mentor, would you?

In that instant, her mouth went dry. "Me? I― uh―" It became impossible to swallow. "No, I, uh, wouldn't."

She could feel Crowpaw's curious gaze, but didn't dare to meet it. She could feel her heart in her throat.

She looked back towards Whitewhisker, breaking their eye contact. Suddenly, air flooded back into her lungs. "If she has no problem with it, I don't see why anyone else should. It's her warrior name at stake, afterall."

Honeypaw had to admire Whitewhisker's determination to mask his anger. Though he hid it well on his face, his voice carried the biting tone well enough. "If you're so concerned about it, you can bring it up with Fawnstar." He plucked out a black bird and pointedly stomped off to Juniperbelly, who Honeypaw could just make out in the shade of the warriors den.

Nightshade looked back to Honeypaw, a gentle smile playing across her muzzle. Honeypaw had to wonder if she had enjoyed that. "Did I overhear that you two were going hunting? I shouldn't keep you any longer, then." She bent down and delicately took her own prey. Something glittered behind her eyes as she looked over the two of them one last time. "Behave yourselves."

The warm scents of the forest helped liven her mood a little. Far from her clanmates, the feeling of watching eyes disappeared. Crowpaw was taking lead as they winded through undergrowth. He cast a look over his shoulder and slowed his pace to match Honeypaw's.

"Do you really want Nightshade as a mentor? I could tell you were acting weird. It's okay to say no sometimes, you know."

Honeypaw's ears burned. She couldn't believe how obvious she had been. "What's so bad about it?"

"Seriously?" He cocked his head. "She's a rogue. One that's only been here for a few moons, too. No one even knows where she came from."

"So?" Honeypaw was aware of the rumors that circulated the pretty she-cat. Though, that's all they were to her. Rumors. "That doesn't mean she can't be a good mentor."

"Right." He didn't sound convinced, much to her chagrin. "Anyway, we should probably practice before we send you after the real thing." His padding slowed as they reached a small breach in the forestry. Just enough for three or four cats to huddle in. "This should be a fine place."

When told to, she lowered her body close to the ground in her attempt at a hunter's crouch.

He circled her form, making gentle corrections to her stance. "You need to make sure you'll be ready to sprint, so keep your legs less bent. And your tail-" he lifted it with a paw, then stopped.

Honeypaw waited a few moments for his criticism. When it didn't come, she glanced back. He was staring wide eyed at her back.

"Earth to Crowpaw."

He blinked, as if coming out of a dream. "Sorry. Uh." He awkwardly prodded at her tail, straightening it out and bringing it closer to the ground. "It should hang like that."

"Got it."

He shifted uneasily from one paw to the next, his look flitting from her to her backside. Finally, he walked over to the side of the miniature clearing. He found a hefty stone about the size of his paw and rolled it over to one side of the clearing.

He gestured with his tail towards it. "Now pretend that's a rabbit. Sneak up on it."

She did her best to focus on placing one paw silently in front of the other. Though, the heat that flushed up from her back end was sufficiently distracting. It was hard to move when everytime she shifted her hind legs, some strange feeling slithered up her spine.

"Wait." She didn't make it far before he stopped her again. He placed a rough paw at the base of her tail, sending an unexpected shudder through her, involuntarily causing her to hike up her tail. He went rigid.

Glancing back at him once again, his eyes were clouded, staring straight at her exposed behind. Something dark swam behind them.

"Crowpaw?" This time, her voice didn't break his trance. His paw brushed along her spine, sending another shiver along it. It slipped lower, underneath her tail to drag over her exposed backside.

Her breath caught in her throat. Warmth smoothed over her swollen vagina, which she identified as Crowpaw's breath.

"You smell really good."

"What are you doing?" Honeypaw panted. Something akin to panic clenched at her throat. Something was off.

He pulled back, his eyes unclouding. "I― I don't know," he choked out. He shuffled back, letting her tail fall. "I'm sorry!"

Before Honeypaw could stop him, he sprinted off into the trees, crashing wildly through the undergrowth. The heat swelled up in her hindquarters, blooming through her entire body. She waited for it to die down before making her way back to camp by herself, irritation biting at her belly.

* * *

"Honeypaw."

The lilting voice broke into her dreams, swiping away the muddled forms of her clanmates and the demeaning voices. Blinking blurry eyes, she looked to the voice. Glowing blue eyes met hers. As the rest of the cat came into focus, her chest tightened.

"Nightshade!" she stammered. Her tiredness slid away like water off a fish.

A small smile touched her lips. With a paw, she signalled for her to keep her voice down. Honeypaw realized why when she noticed the forms of her sleeping clanmates. With a brush of her tail, Nightshade slipped back out of the den, beckoning the young apprentice after her, leaving Honeypaw watching after her with a gaping maw.

Shutting it quickly, and thanking that none of her fellow apprentices were awake to see it, she struck up as fast as lightning. The realization of the situation finally dawned on her. With a swift tongue, she groomed down her fur faster than she thought possible before pushing herself through the vines. Curiosity ate at her paws.

Dull light shone down on the camp. There wasn't even a whisper of another cat other than Nightshade loitering by the entrance. When she saw her, she smiled again. Another clench at her heart.

She bounded across the camp, fully expecting the ground to fall away under her paws and plunge her back into whatever dream would come next. Instead, cold morning wind buffeted her.

The forest was silent. Not even a birdsong breached the still morning air. Nervous energy thrummed through Honeypaw as each pawstep was taken side by side with the gorgeous black she-cat.

"Where are we going?" Her heart beat hard against her chest, though she couldn't explain why.

Nightshade didn't even spare her a glance. "You'll see."

Taking that as a hint, Honeypaw didn't try to ask anymore questions as they two twined through the forest. Honeypaw was impressed with the purpose Nightshade seemed to put into every pawstep. Even though she'd only been living in the Clan for a pawful of moons, she knew the layout surprisingly well.

When they finally stopped, Honeypaw found herself near the edge of the territory. She didn't usually venture over this way, but she could smell their scent markers not too far off. Nightshade glanced around briefly, before wrapping her tail neatly over her paws and sitting down.

Honeypaw chewed over her lip. The silence was suffocating. Too many questions rattled in her skull. Before she could muster up her courage to voice them, Nightshade spoke.

"You're a very beautiful she-cat, Honeypaw." She spoke

Heat rose to her face. The questions that had plagued her like flies fell away immediately. "Beautiful?" she breathed, her eyes widening with disbelief.

"Indeed." Lidded eyes flowed over her body, sustaining the warmth that bloomed through it. "I noticed Crowpaw returned to camp yesterday in quite a hurry." It was a statement, not a question. Still, it made Honeypaw's fur stand on end. The feeling of his warm breath on her still lingered at the back of her mind, like an infection.

Maybe Nightshade would know why. The skinny black tom had refused to even talk to her after she had gotten back to camp. Her heart ached. Suddenly, she became worried that he would never talk to her again.

"He was acting really weird," she murmured.

"Toms tend to around pretty she-cats."

Honeypaw swallowed her objection. Crowpaw always said she needed to learn to accept compliments. "He was trying to correct my hunter crouch but when he went to move my tail he…" She trailed off, swinging her gaze to the passing bushes. "He said I smelled really good."

Hey face softened with her sympathy. "The poor tom. He's already head over heels for you. Being around you while you're in heat must be unbearable."

"Heat?" Honeypaw pricked her ears.

"Yes. I can smell it on you, even from here. It must be your first one." Something glimmered in her eyes. "I'm sure it hasn't been easy on you." Her eyes flitting all along her frame. "Tell me; do you like that young tom?"

"No. Not really." Honeypaw had only ever seen Crowpaw as a friend. Picturing him as a mate was difficult.

"That's a relief to hear. I was very worried." Nightshade closed the distance between them with slow, steady steps. "Because I like you quite a lot, Honeypaw." Their cheeks brushed as she brought her muzzle up to her ear. "Do you like me, too?"

Nightshade's sweet scent wreathed around her. Like fog, her misgivings about the situation vanished. Just the simple brush of their bodies made her tingle. She couldn't lie."Yes," she breathed.

"That's good to hear." She pressed up against her side. Their friction made Honeypaw's heart clench. "I want to help you succeed, Honeypaw. I want to help you become something great, because I like you so much. What do you think about that?"

"Really?" The idea made her dizzy.

She twined around Honeypaw, wreathing her in her addictive scent. "Oh, absolutely. You're a very attractive young lady. She-cats like us have more power than you think."

"Power?" she echoed, unable to think about much beyond the intimacy of their bodies. She found herself unconsciously leaning into her warmth, allowing her mind to lose itself in her honey-coated voice.

"Flameheart doesn't understand. No tom could. But I do. I could help you harness it. I could help you bend those cats to your will." Her voice was like a whisper on a breeze. It sent a shiver through her. With a gentle paw, she lifted her fluffy tail, allowing the cool morning breeze to invade her heated backside. She gasped. A strange scent wafted under her nose.

"Nightshade," whimpered Honeypaw when a heated breath rolled over her exposed pussy. "Oh, StarClan."

"I can help you, if you want. I'd be more than happy to." Her breath tickled at her rosy pink lips. "But you'll have to do everything I say, like a good little girl. Understood? Absolutely no questions."

Overwhelmed by the onslaught of confusing emotions, Honeypaw could do little but nod eagerly.

"Perfect. Then, you can think of this as our first lesson. On your back."

She rolled over, presenting her belly to the dull sky. Instinctively, she spread her legs. Looking down her chest, she watched as Nightshade regarded her pussy with peculiar interest. Something glinted in her eyes.

"Good girl," she praised as she trailed an ink black paw along her outstretched inner thigh all the way to Honeypaw's mound. A single pawtoes stroked the lips teasing, sending rivelts of electricity through her. "Excited, are we?"

Somehow, through all the feeling pumping through her body, she managed an answer. "Yes." It came out as a whisper.

The pawtoe continued to rub along the sensitive opening, parting the pink lips slightly to press at her eager hole. With increasing force, it slid in, letting it rub against the hidden walls within.

The new sensation pulled a moan from Honeypaw, who arched up into the feeling. Slowly, Nightshade began to pump the single toe in and out of the clenching pussy. Her juices gathered quickly, aiding the black she-cats increasingly faster thrusts. Without any notice, she inserted a second, making Honeypaw cry out.

"Your pussy is all nice and wet, hm?" A third pawtoe stretched her entrance wide. "So desperate."

"It is…!" Honeypaw arched up into the feeling. Warmth pooled in her belly at a rapid pace. The friction against her walls was becoming too much. When Nightshade dipped her head to breath hotly on her clit, she nearly lost it right there.

"I bet it'd love a hot tongue, wouldn't it?" She leaned closer, letting her breath gloss over it.

"It would! Please!" It was almost unbearable. Wet warmth lapped at her inner thigh teasingly, slowly making its way down to the pumping pawtoes. Apprehension gripped at her like a fist. Unable to control herself, she began to buck up into the plunging toes. "Please!"

Her thrusting slowed as her tongue neared its destination. It flitted along her edges of her sweltering pussy, before finally being dragged up to flick at her clit. Honeypaw's body jolted wildly. Pressure condensed in the pit of her stomach.

"Nightshade, I think I'm― I'm really close."

But before she could reach her peak, Nightshade pulled back. Honeypaw collapsed back onto the ground, her chest rising and falling with her ragged breathing. She could feel her wetness leaking from her pulsing pussy.

"Not until I say so," Nightshade said as she climbed over her body and lined up their hips. "You're not allowed to cum until I say you can."

She looked up to the she-cat, her vision turned blurry from her exhaustion. The look she got was all the order she needed.

"Please, Nightshade," she groaned. "I want to feel your hot pussy against mine. I want to be used. Use me, please." With each sentence, Nightshade lowered her hips further. Honeypaw could practically feel the heat of her pussy. "Please please please." Her voice turned high and she screwed her eyes shut from embarrassment.

It was worth it, though, when she felt Nightshade finally press down, their lips rubbing against each other in delicious friction. It pulled a hot gasp from her, their clits clashing wonderfully.

Nightshade began slowly, slipping their pussies over each other. Sparks zapped through Honeypaw's legs as her lust was renewed. It was no surprise when her orgasm rapidly built back up.

"Nighthshade," she whimpered.

"Not yet."

"Please!"

"No," she cooed and began to pick up her pace, sending Honeypaw into a fit of moaning. "You'll wait until I say so, little one." She pressed down harder, the lubrication that leaked from both of them helping along their fast pace.

Honeypaw bit sharply into her lip in a desperate attempt to hold back. Pins and needles ran through her legs and up her spine. Her stomach clenched hard, preparing to let loose the pressure that was twisting her stomach into knots, but she walled it off with sheer willpower. With a grunt, her body convulsed in a dry orgasm.

Rolling her head back, she slid back up into Nightshade's rapid humping, their vaginas both hot and wet and begging for their sweet prize.

"Beg." The single word was sharp and commanding.

"I want you to cum all over my horny pussy!" she whined.

She a vicious growl unbecoming of the beautiful she-cat, she came. Honeypaw wiggled happily as she felt the hot liquid splash over her groin. They continued to rub together viciously as Nightshade's pussy pulsed happily against hers. Eventually she slowed down, pulling her heat away from Honeypaw's. Strings of their combined wetness broke as Nightshade reclined on her haunches.

Her breathing was fast and rugged, but it hardly showed. "Masturbate for me."

Honeypaw was happy to oblige. She dropped a heavy paw over her pussy, rubbing desperately at her clit.

"Slowly."

Whining in protest, she obeyed. Her brown paw flitted over her clit and lips teasingly. Her hips rocked up into her paw, wanting nothing more than to finish herself off.

"Please, Nightshade." She shuddered rapidly. "I can't hold it anymore."

"Not yet," she cooed as she strode over and positioned herself so that her leaking folds were over Honeypaw's face.

Without needing to be told, she reached up to begin lapping at it. The musky liquid ran over her tongue and down her throat. With eager, fast licks she dipped into the musky pussy's clenching walls to scrape at its walls while her own paw focused on flicking over her sensitive nub again and again.

Nightshade leaned more heavily into Honeypaw's muzzle, rocking her hips along her mouth. She hissed happily, using a paw to steady Honeypaw's head so she could ride against her opened lips.

Honeypaw made no move to stop the dominant she-cat, wanting nothing more than her hot cum to stain her face. Finally, with a shaky moan, she came, spraying all over Honeypaw's innocent fact. She parted her jaws to catch what she could in her mouth.

With a final shudder, Nightshade stepped off of her. She took a moment to catch her breath before turning her gaze to Honeypaw's slickened pussy. With slow steps, she took herself over to it. Leaning down, she nosed Honeypaw's tired paw out of the way to replace it with her mouth.

An expert tongue flicked along her lips before delving deep into her virgin caverns. It reached much further than the toes had, making her body seemingly curl from the pleasure. It withdrew slowly before curling around and sucking her clit into the hot she-cat's skilled mouth. Thick pawtoes slipped back into her passage to massage at her g-spot.

"Can I, please?" Honeypaw groaned.

Nightshade hummed around her clit, making her body jolt violently. She nodded.

With an embarrassing loud cry, she began to hump up into the pretty she-cat's muzzle. Her walls squeezed wonderfully around the invading toes. Liquid squirted from her pussy with each clench. Nightshade pulled her mouth away to lap at the jumping streams, her toes egging on her orgasm.

Time stretched seemingly forever as Honeypaw revelled in her long-awaited orgasm. When the last shudder passed through her, it felt like her body had been drained of her very soul.

"That's a good girl," Nightshade cooed, her pawtoes still massaging against her walls, sending weak surges through her. "Did you like that, Honeypaw?"

"A lot." Her voice was scratchy and used, attributed to her dry throat.

"I'm very glad to hear that. What do you think about doing this more often, then?"

"Could we?"

A familiar smile curled at Nightshade's lips. "Of course." She removed her pawtoes to bring them up to her lips so she could lap at the wetness. "If you stay by me, dear Honeypaw, you'll rise higher than you ever thought possible. All you have to do is what you did today; follow my orders."

Underneath the heavy haze of sex scents and emotions, she didn't quite grasp the meaning of the words. But the promise struck something inside her. She could be someone. Someone other than a talentless apprentice.

"Anything," she promised with a hoarse voice. "I'll do anything."

"Music to my ears." Through her blurry vision, the blue glow of her eyes seemed to stretch to the edges of the forest. "We can start your true training tomorrow."


	5. Scourge x Cinderpelt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTAINS:  
-M/F  
-A Liiiitle Bit of Blood

If it hadn't been for her being a medicine cat, Cinderpelt never would have noticed the gentle lifting and falling of his chest, the small spark of life in his otherwise dull eyes. A yowl rose around her in celebration, but she didn't join in. Blue eyes pierced her like icicles, freezing her to her bones.

"Help."

The word was carried like a whisper on the breeze, barely audible amidst the commotion. It was so quiet, Cinderpelt wasn't even sure if it was real. Thick crimson sluggishly pooled over the once green grass. Something clenched at her throat.

That had been three days ago.

For the third night in a row, she found herself trudging through ThunderClan territory under the company of night. Through the breaches in the treetops, she could spy her warrior ancestors. Would they approve of what she was doing, she had to wonder. Maybe the bitter taste in her mouth wasn't just the herbs.

She shooed the thoughts away like flies. If Yellowfang was watching her, she'd call her a fool. She had taught her that instinct was a medicine cat's best friend, followed by their nose and then their eyes. And, deep in her gut, she knew this was right.

The old stench of fox began to creep on her as she neared the den. Brushing away the broken foliage she used to cover the entrance, she was relieved to find that the small tom was still breathing. His sides rose and fell in a frantic, dangerous rhythm.

He had yet to wake up. Infection had set in, and his whole body ran hot. Cinderpelt was surprised he survived the wound in the first place. A bite to the neck wasn't something just any warrior could shake off.

With a careful paw, she stripped away the old cobwebs and began to chew up her marigold and horsetail before smearing it over his wound and reapplying a fresh layer of cobwebs. It didn't take long to find some moss to drip feed him what little water he would take and a squirrel to place next to him.

For a while, she simply stared at the tiny tom, as if afraid if she looked away he would vanish. Curled up tightly on himself, it was hard to imagine the things he had done. The cats he had killed. The war he had started.

She rocked on her heels for a moment longer. Maybe it had been a mistake to even save him. Maybe it was a fluke that he was still alive, and not some sign from StarClan. Maybe, maybe, maybe.

Regardless, she told herself with a shake of her head, what's done was done. Taking a deep breath to chase away her pestering thoughts, she gave one last glance at the sleeping tom. Her breathing hitched.

Sharp, blue eyes locked with hers.

They blinked sluggishly, then looked to the squirrel. With agonizingly slow movements, he adjusted himself until he could hook a paw into it. He took slow and measured bites, and it felt like hours before he finished it off.

Her tongue felt numb. She realized she should probably say something. "I'll be back tomorrow." Her voice sounded smaller than she meant it to.

He kept steady eye contact for a few heartbeats. Without so much as a nod, he curled back in on himself. Releasing a breath she hadn't even been aware she was holding, she covered back up the den and hastily made her way back to camp.

* * *

The walk felt longer this time.

He stirred awake when she began to remove his old cobwebs, but said nothing. His lidded eyes watched her with interest as she swapped out his bandage with a new one. The infection was beginning to die down. She quickly found moss to soak in water and skinny mouse which she offered up to him.

"You smell familiar." His voice was scratchy and small. "Who are you?"

"Cinderpelt." She laid out the moss for him.

"You're one of those Clan cats, then."

Was that malice she heard? "I am. I'm the medicine cat for ThunderClan."

White teeth flashed in a grimace. "You saved me."

She willed her pulse to slow and steady out. There wasn't any reason to fear him right now. He was helpless with such a wound. "A medicine cat's duty is to help cats. It's always been that way."

"Any other cat would have left me to die. I'm the reason your clanmates are dead."

He said it so deadpan it caught her off guard. It took her a second to regain her thoughts. "Every cat does something they regret."

His lips pulled back fully, a hiss escaping through them. For a moment, Cinderpelt could see the bloodsoaked killer that the whispers called him. "Don't fool yourself. I don't regret it."

His words were like claws, vicious and mean. But Cinderpelt had seen it at Fourtrees. The small, broken tom splayed out on the ground. The dull, fading eyes that were pleading for someone- anyone- to save him. To help him.

He hadn't wanted to die. He didn't want that to be his legacy.

"You're lying."

He stiffened, his eyes widening. Then, his teeth gritted together. Cinderpelt was worried for a moment that he would launch at her. Instead, he laid his head down across the dirt. "You should have left me to die," he muttered while batting away the mouse.

If Yellowfang had taught Cinderpelt anything, it was that sometimes it was necessary to be rough with a patient.

"Maybe I should have," she agreed, pucking the mouse back into the den. He lifted his head again, eyes narrowing dangerously. She met them with her own cool gaze in spite of her hammering heart. "But I didn't. You're here, and you're alive. So I'm going to make sure you stay that way."

A low growl rumbled in his throat, but was cut off by a sudden fit of coughs that wracked his body. When they settled down, his breathing was harsher. Dull eyes looked back to her.

"Fine. Have it your way." A long, vicious claw hooked into the prey to drag it closer so he could begin to take large, angry bites. It didn't take long for him to finish it and throw the remains back out with a heavy paw.

A strange satisfaction bloomed in her chest as the small tom curled back up. There was a reason he was alive. She could feel it in her gut. She just had to find out why.

* * *

She no longer traced the spaces between the treetops as she walked. The path was so familiar to her now, she swore she could feel the imprints of her paws in the soil. The taste of the herbs in her mouth were becoming far less bothersome.

Her routine was a second nature now. He would lean his head back to grant easier access as she reapplied the herbs. His infection had completely vanished, much to her pleasure. Though, the wound had still yet to heal completely, and there was some damage to his voice.

She laid out a small leaflet with a small pool of viscous, yellow liquid. "It's honey," she explained before he could ask. "You said your throat hurt last time. This should help it."

He fixed it with a hesitant gaze, but slowly lapped at it. "It doesn't have a taste."

"It's not supposed to." She had to hide her smile as he rolled his tongue around a few more times. She couldn't help but be reminded of a kit. "That's a common myth, though. I don't know how many times I've caught Bramblepaw trying to steal some. Does it feel any better?"

He cleared his throat loudly a few times, then gave a satisfactory nod. "Yes, it does."

"Perfect." She then rolled out the next bundle she had brought with her. "I think your wound is healed enough to do some basic exercises. Since you haven't been able to move for a moon, your muscle has atrophied. You'll have to rebuild them."

His face spoke his question.

"Atrophied," she repeated. "They've become weaker." With a paw, she motioned to the chamomile and daisy leaves. "These will help."

"More herbs?" His nose scrunched up at their smell.

"Just take them, you kit."

He grumbled something inaudible before reaching forward and chewing them thoroughly. Once he'd swallowed them, Cinderpelt ushered him out of the den with a helping paw. His limbs shook worryingly as he rose to his full height, but, much to her relief, he managed.

During the battle, she hadn't gotten a good look at the tom, but up close she couldn't help but notice how short he was. At his full height, his nose reached just about to her chin.

It was also apparent just how unkempt his fur had become. The moonlight accentuated his small frame, glinting off of his dull pelt and the bits of fur that stuck up out of place.

"Okay," he puffed, the strain in his voice evident.

"We'll start with some simple ones. We don't want to put your body through more stress than we have to."

He did his best to follow her instructions. Only occasionally did she need to correct him with a gentle paw. Once his breathing became too hard for her liking, Cinderpelt let him rest. With a grateful huff, he laid himself out on the ground.

"This is torture," he panted.

Her gaze travelled back to his dirty fur. Craning her neck down, she began to lick down his back. His muscles tensed under her unexpected tongue.

"What are you doing?" His voice pitched awkwardly.

"You're filthy." He squirmed under her harsh grooming, but made no move to distance himself. "I don't need you catching anything. Just hold still."

The dirt that clung to his fur tasted awful, but she persisted until the dull pelt turned to a healthy shine. Finally, she pulled back to admire her work.

His pelt was now a slick black that shone underneath the pale moonlight. It was easy to imagine the muscles that would normally show under the thin, slick fur.

Scourge cleared his throat loudly, drawing her attention. "Any more stretches?"

Heat warmed her cheeks, as she realized she had been staring. "Not tonight," she said quickly. Maybe too quickly. "We'll work on doing more strenuous ones as your strength comes back, but for tonight you should just rest."

With a nod, he dragged himself back into the den. Casting one last glance to Cinderpelt, he laid his tail over his muzzle and closed his eyes to drift to sleep.

She took a deep breath to calm her fiery heart. She scooped up the large leaf she had used to bundle the herbs and started on her way back to camp with large strides.

"That's not the right one, is it, Cinderpelt?" Leafpaw was pointing towards the goldenrod laid out with the rest of the travel herbs.

"Good catch." She plucked it out with delicate teeth. "Can you tell me what this herb is for, then?"

"It's good for healing wounds, I think. You're supposed to chew it into a poultice." She looked to Cinderpelt for approval.

"That's right," she purred. The young apprentice was making large strides in her training. "Do you know what should have been put in its place?"

Her brow scrunched up. "Well, you already have burnet, and sorrel, so, uh." Cinderpelt could almost hear the gears churning in the young cat's brain. After a couple of seconds she slouched. "I don't remember."

Cinderpelt laid a reassuring tail across her shoulders. "That's okay, you're still learning. It should have been chamomile instead. Why don't you get some. Do you remember what that looks like?"

She nodded vigorously, before going to sort through the herbs.

Cinderpelt looked back to the loose goldenrod, chiding herself for making such a mistake. Making Scourge's herb bundle had become habitual at this point, and she would often find herself adding his herbs by accident.

In fact, it was becoming rare to have a moment where the small, black tom wasn't lingering on her mind. She would find herself staring at the sun's descent, urging it to hurry along.

"This is it, right?" Flowers with white petals hung from her mouth.

"It is. Thank you, Leafpaw." Cinderpelt placed it with the rest and folded them up on the large leaf. "That should be all that Firestar needs for his trip. Would you like to come deliver them with me?"

Her ears perked. "Yes, please!" With a skip, she gripped one of the parcels gently in between her jaws before bounding out of the den.

It was heartwarming to see how eager she was. Grabbing the second bundle, Cinderpelt followed after her.

Firestar's den was dark, attributed to the hanging lichen at the entrance. It took a few seconds for Cinderpelt's eyes to adjust. When they did, Leafpaw was already bouncing around the ginger tom, pelting him with some story, she was sure.

His green eyes glowed with the fondness he clearly held for her. "Cinderpelt is lucky to have such an amazing apprentice."

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course I am," Cinderpelt broke in with her own mew before laying down her bundle. Leafpaw's chest puffed out, her grin spreading wide. "Your herbs are ready whenever."

He dipped his head. "Thank you. Graystripe will be back by sunhigh, so we'll set out then."

"Why are you going to the Moonstone anyway?" Leafpaw cocked her head. "Is something bad happening?"

"No, nothing of the sort," he soothed her. "Just laying to rest some worries I have."

"Like what?"

He smiled gently. "That's for me to be concerned about. You have other things that need attending to. Cinderpelt?"

"Of course." She dipped her head in acknowledgement, before beckoning at Leafpaw with her tail. "We need to check in on Dappletail. She's been complaining about aching joints again."

"She needs comfrey!" she exclaimed, before zipping out the den without waiting to even see if Cinderpelt had even bothered to follow her.

Once the lichen settled, Firestar's warm glow diminished. He slouched forward. Suddenly, he seemed much older.

"Why are you going to the Moonstone?" Cinderpelt couldn't help echoing Leafpaw's question.

"I don't know," he sighed, fixing her with dull eyes. "I can't shake this awful feeling that there's something still lingering in this forest. Something dangerous."

Alarm rose along Cinderpelt's spine.

"I'm sure it's nothing, though, so don't start worrying. I'm just being paranoid." He flicked his tail tip dismissively. "You better go make sure Leafpaw isn't feeding Dappletail anything suspect."

She took the hint. "I'll do that. If I see Graystripe, I'll send him your way."

"Thank you."

With one last nod, Cinderpelt breached the hanging lichen. But, not even the warm sunlight could lighten the dread that was creeping in on her shoulders.

* * *

"Your apprentices sound like brats," he scoffed as Cinderpelt attached the catchweed burrs to his neck fur.

"They're not brats." She leaned back once she finished, allowing him to right his chin again. "Okay. Maybe Squirrelpaw, but, the rest of them are fine enough as far as apprentices go."

He rolled his neck a couple of times. "It sounds like Leafpaw is the only cat you enjoy having around."

"That's not true." She shifted to let him out of the den. With a long stretch, he curved his back up to the sky. "Sometimes Brightheart stops by to talk. I like her company."

"I thought medicine cats were supposed to care about all the cats in their Clan. Seems pointless to become one if you find most of them unbearable." He laid himself out on the ground, already familiar with their routine.

"I do not find them unbearable," she corrected him as she began to test his muscles. "Every cat has their quirks."

His progress was coming along nicely. The exercises were working better than she had expected. "There wasn't much else I could become, anyway."

His ears perked. Craning to look at her, his eyebrows arched. "You didn't choose to become a medicine cat." His words formed slowly, as if coming to the realization as he spoke.

Her fur prickled. She hadn't even realized what she had said. "I hurt my leg, and it never healed properly. So, I couldn't become a warrior."

His lips twitched in what Cinderpelt thought might have been a grimace, but it disappeared far too quick to tell. "That seems unfair."

She shrugged. "Maybe it was. But there wasn't anything I could do about it.."

"They shouldn't have judged you based on your injury alone." His shoulder tensed under her paw, his claws sliding out briefly to glint under the moon. "You should have done something about it."

"I did," she hummed. "I became a medicine cat."

"But you wanted to be a warrior."

She exhaled sharply. "I had my options. I could have let my anger and self pity get the best of me, continue to push myself to be something I could never achieve, or I could put my talents to good use."

His face scrunched up. "You're telling me you don't regret it."

"I don't," she confirmed. "I'm happy where I am. That's how I know I made the right choice."

He fell silent, his watchful eyes turning forward. Renewed sinew was taut underneath his leg fur. Satisfied with her examination, she reeled back in her paw. "Everything is coming along nicely."

"I thought I made the right choice, once."

Cinderpelt blinked, startled. She opened her maw to speak, but quickly thought better. Instead, she lay a friendly paw on his shoulder.

A shiver passed through him. "I thought I was happy with it, too. When I finally realized I wasn't, I was in too deep. It was all I knew. I couldn't turn back."

"You can always turn back," Cinderpelt said fiercely, stroking his shoulder. He relaxed underneath her soothing motions. "It's never too late to make the right choice."

He nodded sluggishly, his eyes clouded with some emotion. She felt the sudden need to press against him and offer up her comfort. But then he blinked them clear and stood up in another long stretch. "What exercises are we doing tonight?"

She swallowed, afraid of the fading impulse. It left impure thoughts that lingered in the back of her mind like an itch she couldn't scratch. Determined to ignore it, she stepped back to get an adequate view to instruct him. "We'll work on your forelegs."

"Why do I have to go out collecting herbs?" Squirrelpaw complained loudly. She even walked loudly. The ginger apprentice was stomping on every leaf and lashing against every bush they passed. "I'm a warrior apprentice. I don't need to learn about herbs."

"Maybe if you didn't get under Dustpelt's fur so much, you wouldn't be on herb duty." Cinderpelt stopped for a moment, opening her maw to scent the air before beckoning with her tail for Squirrelpaw to follow her.

"Maybe if he was a better mentor, I wouldn't have to disobey him so much."

"You need to listen to him when he asks you to take care of the elders. Otherwise, more of your training time will be taken up like this." With a dismissive swipe of her tail, she decided to change the topic. "We need to find Goldenrod. You remember what it looks like, right?"

"How can I forget. This is only the umpteenth time you've had me get it. What are you even doing with it all?"

"It goes bad quickly," she lied.

"Seems like a pretty useless herb." She found another leaf to playfully crunch underneath a heavy paw.

Cinderheart swung around a bush, Squirrelpaw hot on her tail. "Actually, it's one of the more valuable ones."

"Save the lecture. Leafpaw is the one that likes that leafy green stuff, not me."

If only it was Leafpaw with her now, she thought wistfully.

The usual spot was close. After passing by an old, rotted oak she knew it would be just around the berry bushes ahead. Usually, it was easier to get it from WindClan at one of the halfmoon gatherings, but she didn't have time to wait.

"What's that smell?" Squirrelpaw sniffed loudly.

Cinderpelt mimicked her. An awful metal tang hung heavy in the air. It beat at the back of her throat harshly. A memory tugged at the back of her mind.

"I'm gonna find out!" Squirrelpaw shouted before bounding ahead, crashing through the bush noisily.

"You're going to scare off all the prey in the forest," Cinderpelt called after her. Taking much more care, she circled around the bush, and froze.

Squirrelpaw was nosing around through what was once tall, green stalks. Now, they lay along the ground, brown and wilted. "Weren't they fine just the other day?"

Her throat tightened. With a hurried paw, she pushed Squirrelpaw away to dig at the ground. Ice crackled through her veins. Even the roots had withered.

"They're rotted through." Cinderheart leaned back on her haunches, reeling. Was this supposed to be sign?

"Does that mean I can go back to camp?" Hope brimmed in her eyes.

"No." She took a deep breath. She'd have to worry about this later. "We'll have to get some from WindClan."

"I thought it was too good to be true."

The sun was touching the treetops when they finally made it back to camp. Squirrelpaw was quick to stash the chamomile and daisies she was carrying in the medicine cat den. A WindClan patrol they had encountered were kind enough to lead her to a nearby patch of goldenrod.

Far more leisurely than Squirrelpaw had bothered to, Cinderpelt left her herbs near the entrance to the den. It would be pointless to put them away.

Dealing with the cheeky apprentice had only amplified her need for sleep, which tugged at her paws, urging her to her nest where she curled up. She found herself staring at the goldenrod. Trepidation rose in his like water. Had she been wrong all this time? Maybe Scourge was supposed to die. Maybe she was saving a killer.

Her mind swam with the possibilities, but her body was far too tired to entertain them. Giving in to its demands, she screwed her eyes shut to drift off into fitful dreams.

Two specks of blue pierced the darkness that roiled like a sea in a storm. They swayed like lanterns, beckoning for her to follow. She took quick, hurried steps. Something in her gut spurred her on.

Fear clutched at her throat. It felt like the churning black was lapping at her heels, threatening to pull her under. Urgency pricked at her paws, pushing her toward the distant light for protection. But the longer she followed them the more the pitch-black seemed to lust after her.

A single dark tendril launched itself, it's slimy texture groping at her side for any purchase. With an exclamation, she tore herself away from it. In its wake, black sludge oozed into her fur. It felt like ice sinking into her skin. It hung heavy on her coat. Pushing against its weight, she took up a sprint. The lights grew fainter.

Another tendril coiled around her paw. With a yelp, she went crashing. Like sharks to blood, the darkness swooped in. Before she even had a chance to right herself, mud-like blackness began to rope itself over her, drawing her into its icy hold.

She opened her maw to scream, but quickly found it flooded. The ooze slid down her throat, choking her and filling her lungs. The blue lights twinkled like stars in the night sky, before vanishing behind the thick, encroaching sludge.

She pulled herself up from her nest in a panic, her legs kicking at the invisible tendrils that she swore were still wrapped tightly around her body. Once she realized they weren't real, she focused on deep, calming breaths.

Through the entrance, she could see the moon was already high in the sky. Her heart jumped into her throat. Shaking off the last of her terror, she bundled up what herbs she needed and slipped out of camp silent as the night.

Scourge was already outside of the den. When he noticed her, he raised his tail in greeting. As if as a second thought, he snapped it back to the ground.

"You're late." It was a simple observation, but Cindepelt wondered if that was worry she heard in his voice.

"I fell asleep," she mumbled out through her mouthful.

Scourge had become better at disguising his disgust for the bitter taste. There was hardly any note of a grimace as he swallowed them.

"What are you going to have me do tonight?" He stretched out a hind leg. Muscles rippled under the fur. He's been filling out nicely, Cinderpelt noted almost guiltily.

"I need to see how you're progressing, first." She signalled with her tail for him to lay out, which he did. She ran a gray paw ran over his back, his muscles responding in kind. The touch made her pulse race.

She then smoothed over his hind legs, his skin tensing at the touch. He would be ready to leave any day now.

"Hey." His voice broke her out of her thoughts. His features were knit together in an uncharacteristically pensive look "Do… Do you think I can make the right choices, like you?"

Her teeth skimmed her bottom lip, a little off guard by the sudden question. "Of course you can." She felt about his shoulder, stiff, rugged muscle underneath the skin. Maybe he could even leave tonight. The thought made her chest ache.

"But I've already made so many bad ones." As she tested the base of his spine, he suddenly broke away from her touch. His eyes were puffy. They shone like beacons in the dark night. "I've hurt so many cats."

In the low light, she could almost see the dead goldenrod that plagued her mind, scattered across the ground, surrounding the small tom. Brown leaves crushed and littered across the dark forest floor. The putrid scent that had hung heavy in the air.

The same awful smell that haunted the thunderpath where she had lost her life as a warrior.

"Any other cat would have left me. But you keep trying to help me."

The goldenrod wasn't rotted. It was poisoned.

"Why?"

She was poisoned.

"I think I love you." The words came out of her before she could stop them, and with them went the air from her lungs.

She stood, dazed, watching him with wide eyes. All she could hear was her blood pounding in her ears. His eyes were locked with her, though it was impossible to discern what he was thinking. With a shaking limb, she stepped forward to dip her nose into his neck fur. He jumped, but didn't move away. Through their contact, she could feel his heartbeat. It was fast and pounding, like hers.

With a slow uncertainty, he reached up, sliding his tongue out to lap at her neck. Her skin rose up to meet his exploring tongue. Her breathing quickened. She pushed her head back to grant him easier access. Taking that as a sign, he lapped further up her collar bone, his grooming becoming more insistent and hungry. His rough tongue scraped sensually over her sensitive skin, turning the contact into electricity.

She gasped as it traced along her jawline to bring his muzzle up to her ear, his heavy breathing drowning out all other sound.

"I want you," he breathed.

She swallowed hard. "I'm yours."

She could almost feel the dark tendrils wrapping themselves around her once more, as he lapped around her neck to began meticulously making his way down her arched back. But now they were warm and inviting, beckoning her into their comfort.

The further he got, the higher she raised her backside, until he scraped over her tail base and she was fully presented, her pussy raised up to the moonlit sky. A hot breath rolled over her exposed backside, hitching her breath. It was followed quickly by a warm tongue lapping at the red lips nestled between her hips. She pushed her muzzle into the ground to cut off her moans.

With a cruel slowness, it flitted over her pussy, teasing at her plump clit. Eventually, it spread her open to delve deep into her heated passage. This time, she couldn't stop the gasp. The thick tongue slipped into her pussy, far deeper than she had ever managed herself.

It was a whole new feeling, and it sent needles thrumming through her legs. Lightning laced up her spine as the appendage dragged back out to tease her clit again. A heated haze enveloped her.

Scourge retracted his tongue. Just as she was about to protest, paws planted themselves along her back, using the leverage to pull himself up and over her back. She readjusted herself so that the small tom could find an easier angle. Apprehension tore at her belly.

"Your heartbeat is really fast," he murmured as his paws smoothed down from her chest to her belly and then finally her inner thighs. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

A white-hot heat pressed up against her. Warmth exploded in her stomach. Slowly, his cocktip spread her open. She whimpered loudly. Teeth gently gripped her scruff, paws clamped tight to her as he pushed himself slowly in.

Inverse to him, his cock was surprisingly large. At least, it felt it as it slid deep into her, pushing at her walls wonderfully. Her gut clenched tightly. His hold tightened on her, his breath coming out quicker as he slid back out only to harshly jab forward.

She gripped the earth with her claws to steady herself as he continued to thrust with choppy movements. The heated cock pushed her walls open viciously with each thrust. She could feel the wetness gathering and dripping down her legs. Hot pre spilled into her.

The teeth clasping her scruff dug in more tightly. Breath rolled over the back of her neck as Scourge began to pull her hips back to bump against his crotch with each thrust. His panting came faster as his hips followed their rhythm.

"You feel amazing," he half-growled, his husky voice filling her ear.

Shudders passed through her with each harsh filling, her hips rocking back in time with his controlling grip. Heavy black balls thudded against her vulnerable clit with each hilt.

"Fuck me," she whimpered, curling her tail around his as best she could. "Please."

His grip suddenly tightened. Claws pricked at her skin. He held himself inside her as he brought a hind paw up onto her haunch, his large cock swirling inside of her wonderfully, before drawing out and thrusting back in.

Cinderpelt moaned loudly as it struck even deeper than before, hitting such a sweet, forbidden spot inside of her that it made her legs shake. He thrusted slowly at first, trying to get used to the new position, before slamming roughly into her each time.

His paws moved from her hips to her sides, harsh talons digging into her sides to pull her back with each eager thrust. His cock swelled inside of her, pushing her pussy to its absolute limit. Pure pleasure thrummed through her body with each slap of his balls.

She was reduced to a whimpering, whining mess as the cock invaded deeper than she ever thought possible. His breathing blew hot against her ear. It was becoming more and more labored.

The claws dug deeper. Blood rolled from the puncture, but the hot pain only heightened her libido. In response to the coppery smell that tinted the air, Scourge's teeth bit deeper, blood welling up around them. Her inner thighs were drenched in her own juices, each thrust from Scourge's cock casing more to splash out onto them.

His teeth dug sharply into her scruff. With hot, panting breath his rhythm began to fall apart. The cock inside of her throbbed madly.

"Inside me, please," she begged. "I want to feel it."

That was enough to send him over the edge. In a wonderous explosion, hot, thick jizz pumped deep into her with each consecutively slowing thrust. Every pulse just sent more of his cum splattering deep into her.

Unable to contain it any longer, her own orgasm ripped through her. She bit hard into her paw to disguise the whimpering and moaning as it dragged through her body in waves. Her walls tensed around the cumming cock, making it feel even bigger.

They rocked against each other for a moment more before he separated, allowing his spunk to drool haphazardly out of her used cunt. Slowly, he dismounted, sitting back on his haunches.

Almost drunk on her lust, Cinderpelt sluggishly turned around. With an insistent push, she laid Scourge out on his back. Now that she could see it up close, she could confirm the irregularly large dick. Jizz still covered it.

The overwhelming scent of his musk filled her nostrils as she popped the tip of his cock into her mouth, scraping off his fertile spunk. It's virile flavor coated her tongue and slipped down her throat. It only egged her own lust.

Desperate to taste more, she plunged down onto the musky cock, cleaning it off as she went. Opening her eyes, she looked to Scourge, whose head was laid back against the ground. Taking that as a sign she was doing well, she began to bob.

Using her tongue she cupped the sensitive shaft, slurping at the rigid length as she pushed up and down on it. Pre spurted out, hitting the back of her throat. She swallowed it instinctively.

The large girth batted happily against her throat as she took all she could. Already, she could feel her own pussy begin to wetten again. With an eager paw, she reached back to rub at the soiled lips.

Her eyes fluttered closed, unable to comprehend the myriad of emotions that her body was handling. The cock began to jolt up with each bob, sticking at the back of her throat. She gagged loudly, but refused to stop.

She settled her chest on her foreleg, diving her head deeper onto Scourge's throbbing dick. It battered harshly at the entrance to her esophagus. With a single swallow, it slipped into her throat.

He grunted loudly, his hips stuttered up into her, jabbing harshly into her throat.

"Oh, fuck." Was all the warning she got before violent jets of jizz began to dump themselves down her throat.

Paws reached over to grab her helpless head as hips began to thrust, using her throat as it if it was just another hole for his pleasure. Her moans came out wet and muffled around the dick that choked her. The spunk slid easily down her throat, settling into her stomach with a visceral pleasure.

Her paw worked faster over her leaking lips, her hips grinding down onto it with a passion. But her paw wasn't enough. She pulled off of the cumming cock, a few stray strings painting across her face. With heavy breaths, she pulled her ragged body above his and slid her used cunt back over his still throbbing cock.

With shaky, breathy movements she rocked her hips up and along his cock. Each push down send violent jolts that threatened to make her collapse. Scourge's eyes were bleary, watching her with lustful intent. His idle paws flitted along her sides. Claws scored through her grey fur, creating new wounds that trickled fresh crimson.

She hissed in delight. With renewed motivation, she ground against his crotch, mashing their hips together in a vicious show. Wet, slapping sound reverberated through the still night air. All she wanted to feel was another hot load being pumped into her.

"You're so fucking hot," he growled, his lips pulling back in a snarl.

Cinderpelt would have said something, had she been capable of forming more than unintelligible syllables. Instead, she doubled her efforts, pounding herself onto him with a wobbly rhythm. She was practically gasping for air with each push down, heat searing through her blood.

It began to throb again, and with an anticlimactic shudder, he released again. Weak spurts of his ecstasy filled her. In kind, her body shivered in her long awaited second orgasm. She flexed around him, milking his throbbing balls for all they could give.

When she was sure he was spent, she collapsed on top of him. Hid dick slowly slipped out, limp and lifeless. Jizz followed quickly after, drooling out of her widened pussy.

The two basked in their afterglow. Scourge hooked his paws around her back to pull her in closer to his warmth.

After they separated, Cinderpelt doubled over to lazily groom over her belly and down to her messy crotch. She took great care in licking up what was still clinging to her backside. It almost hurt to run her tongue over her sensitive, abused lips. Scourge groomed the stray streaks off of her face, making a face at the taste of his own cum.

Soon, they managed to get control of their breathing. The night sky still glittered above. They wrapped around each other, running their tongues through each other's fur to rid the last of the sex scent.

The cold night sky glittered above them. Wispy clouds floated by. Scourge squeezed her tail hard.

"I want you to come with me."

Cinderpelt tensed. Even though she had expected it, the offer made her heart jump. "Where?"

"I don't know. But I want you to be there. I need you to be there." His lidded eyes looked over her with a fondness she'd never seen from him before.

The promise sunk into her like a snake bite, hot venom slithering through her. It beckoned her to give in. She wanted to.

"I can't. I can't leave my Clan."

He looked as if he expected it. Not even disappointment breached his composure. "I know." He pressed harder into her, but it only made her chest ache more. "Give me this one night, at least."

She nodded. Laying her head over his neck, she allowed his comforting scent and rhythmic breathing to lull her into a peaceful sleep.

When she woke up, grey light was peeking over the horizon. Her side was battered by chilly morning wind. He was gone.


	6. Bristlefrost x Squirrelflight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS ahead for the first two books in The Broken Code series.
> 
> CONTAINS:  
-F/F

Dull grey light filtered through the treetops. The sun had barely even breached the horizon. Bristlefrost tried to compel some sort of urgency into her paws to shake off the sleep that still dragged at them, but it was to little avail.

She trailed after Squirrelflight, who seemed positively humming with energy. Her eyes were wide and darting, her gait much faster than Bristlefrost cared for. Still, she tried her best to keep up. This must have been important if she had woken her up so early for it.

They weren't on any familiar hunting path, and she could smell the border, though it was faint.

"Are we far enough yet?" Bristlefrost asked, snipping her words in spite of her best effort.

Squirrelflight shot her an inquisitive look. "Far enough for what?"

"For whatever reason you woke me up. I imagine it's about Bramblestar?"

Squirrelflight had become quite friendly with her lately, and it was little wonder why. Not only did they share the knowledge that Bramblestar was some other cat inhabiting his body, but he had been the last thread that the ginger she-cat had been able to rely on after Leafpool passed. If not for Bristlefrost, right now, she would have no one.

The responsibility was a heavy one, but Bristlefrost had vowed to herself to do her best to hold up with it. Not that Squirrelflight was making it any easier. Her ear flicked at her so casually it made her fume.  
"Oh, no, it wasn't anything urgent. I just wanted some fresh air." She sniffed at the air, her head angling toward the chitter of a squirrel, but she made no move to pursue it.

She stopped, irritation pricking at her fur, and it took a moment for Squirrelflight to realise. She forced her voice to remain steady as she asked, "So why did you wake me up?"

A smile flitted at the edge of her lips, but she was quick to suppress it. It only made her anger flare more. "For some company, of course. I wasn't about to go traipsing through the forest alone."

She had to fight back her groan. "I need to be back in time to make the patrols. We can't let him suspect we're up to anything."

Not that they were, she thought bitterly. They had yet to solidify that they were even going to make a plan, much less what it was going to be.

Her eyes flashed. "I know you haven't been sleeping well." Bristlefrost stiffened. "I've been noticing how tired you are. You need to unwind. We can't do anything if we're falling asleep on our paws."

Her eyes trailed back to the grey horizon, fighting off the heaviness of her eyelids. It was true she wasn't getting much sleep. Lately, it felt like she could feel Bramblestar's breath on her neck wherever she went. Even now.

That hardly seemed to justify this, though. "How does this help?"

"Some alone time," she offered. "Just to talk. Get away from all the ears."

Bristlefrost knew she shouldn't be getting so angry with her. It was an impossible situation she had to face. She knew that. And, yet, her dreary state made it easy for her anger to spark to life.

"What's there to talk about?" Frustration bit at her words, but she found it hard to care now. "We have no plan, no allies. Bramblestar, or whoever he is, is going to tear the Clans apart and we have nothing." Claws dug into the soft earth.

"That's what there is to talk about. You're running yourself ragged worrying about stuff that we can't do anything about right now. We will figure it out. But it's going to take time." There was a steely certainty in the way she spoke that helped Bristlefrost to feel a little better.

She walked up close, her eyes narrowing as she continued; "And I can tell you've been trying to coddle me, like I'm some kit who can't wash their own backside."

Bristlefrost's jaw locked. "I don't―"

"Please. I'm not an idiot." Contrary to what she thought would happen, there wasn't any anger in her voice. "And I appreciate what you're trying to do, but, Bristlefrost-" she lay a tail on her shoulder "- we're a team right now. We're the only two cats who know about this. If we're going to overcome this, we need to rely on each other."

She felt stupid having to have the realization handed to her. In front of her stood Squirrelflight; the deputy of ThunderClan. Who, as an apprentice, snuck along with Brambleclaw on the journey to the Sun Drowned Place and held her own. Who helped scout the lake territories and found the ThunderClan camp. Who assisted in turning the tide of the Great Battle.

All at once, her anxiety seemed so small and pointless.

"I know you're right." She let out her building frustration as a sigh before falling back onto her haunches, allowing her anger to slide off of her like water. It wasn't Squirrelflight she was mad at. "Everything just seems so impossible. Like a cliff face with no footholds."

"If the Clans ever let that stop them, we would all be dead." Her tail swept around, as if motioning to the towering trees around them.

Bristlefrost had heard the story many times of how the Clans had to travel through the mountain and how dangerous it had been. Though, she was certain now that parts had been exaggerated. She had her doubts that Firestar, or any cat for that matter, was capable of splitting boulders.

Nevertheless, the reassurance helped to ease the tension in her shoulders. It felt like a weight was lifted from her chest. The sparkling eyes of the deputy were still trained on her, sparking with the fiery determination that was so infectious.

"Thank you," Bristlefrost breathed. "I think I needed to hear that."

"I know." An almost humor-like gleam took up residence in her eyes and Bristlefrost realised why. After spending days worrying over her like a kit, she was now the one getting comforted. Something like embarrassment flamed underneath her pelt.

"Anyway," she stressed, sweeping the topic aside with an exaggerated tone. "Now that that's out of the way. Why don't you talk to me about some cute boys?"

Bristlefrost leaned back, warmth spreading to her cheeks. A purr of amusement broke out from Squirrelflight.

"You've got to be interested in someone. Is it Snaptooth?" she pressed further. "He seems awful friendly with you. He's a good warrior, too." Her eyes narrowed playfully. "But I've heard his dick is small."

"Squirrelflight!" Bristlefrost squeaked. Where had she even heard that? "I don't think about anyone like that."

Her expression said that she didn't believe her. "There has to be someone. Maybe that cute apprentice who brought you that prey?" Sharp eyes rove over her, as if trying to dig up her secrets. She hummed, almost triumphantly. "Stemleaf?"

Her fur fluffed up involuntarily. Eyes wide, she felt more heat flush through her pelt. She wanted to say something, to deny such a scandalous accusation, but her tongue knotted up.

Victory lit her features. "He's not a bad catch. I haven't heard anything about him, though."

And thank StarClan for that, Bristlefrost thought. She forced her fur to lie flat. "He doesn't like me like that, anyway," she admitted. "I… already tried."

Dredging up the memory felt like clawing open an old wound. The hot embarrassment she had suffered when he turned her down fell over her fresh, burning away at her pelt.

"Oh. Shit." Her face turned sympathetic as the meaning sunk in.

"It's fine," Bristlefrost said quickly. Taking a deep breath to push away the dull hurt that stung at her like a thorn, she tried to force the memory away. "I don't know what I was thinking at the time. I was barely a warrior. Of course he wouldn't have been interested in me."

"That's no way to think." She admonished her with a swipe of her tail. "You're a perfectly fine cat. If Stemleaf isn't interested, there's plenty of other toms who will be."

"I guess." Bristlefrost wasn't so sure, but just getting it out of her thoughts and into words helped to alleviate her mood, if only a little. In the scope of things, it seemed like such a small, insignificant worry.

Her relief must have been obvious, because Squirrelflight's muzzle split into an impish grin. "See? Didn't I say this would help?" She already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it, Bristlefrost realized.

"You were right," she relented. "Though, you didn't have to go bringing up Snaptooth's… personals."

"Dear StarClan, you're a warrior now. You can say dick. It's not like you've never been around one." A playful tail swiped at her side.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about," Bristlefrost stressed.

Her brow arched into a question. "Wait, really? Never?"

"Why would I have?" she huffed, doing her best to ignore her surprised face.

"It usually just happens. Or, I thought I did. It did for me." Her face was brimming with curiosity. "What did you do during your heat?"

Bristlefrost rocked back on her haunches. Did she really have to bring up such awkward topics? Once again, she reminded herself that they're a team. Maybe talking about this would help. She doubted it, but...

"I do what everyone does. Work harder to keep it off my mind."

Amusement lit up Squirrelflight's face. "Oh, honey. That is not what everyone does."

She felt like a kit after those undermining words, but she couldn't shake the curiosity that pricked at her paws. "What do you mean?"

"You've never…" she trailed off, her gaze trailing down to her paws. "Pleased yourself, before?"

"Absolutely not!" Bristlefrost shouted, before quickly covering her mouth with an embarrassed tail. "Why would I have? I'm doing just fine."

Something must have just clicked for her, because her eyes widened and understanding dawned over her face.

"You mean right now?"

"Well. Yeah." Her skin rose up to meet the astonished stare, which broke apart into a sly grin.

"That won't do." Something dark glinted in her eyes that made Bristlefrost's blood quicken. "You're going to have to rub one out."

A hard thump hit her ribs. "Excuse me?"

"Masturbate. Jerk it. Whatever you want to call it."

"I'm not so sure―"

"Oh, come on." Her eyes rolled so heavily Bristlefrost thought they would pop out of her head. "Every cat does it. It's easy."

The grass was suddenly very interesting. Her paws kneaded at it, tearing the small green blades to shreds.

"I've never done it before."

"Good thing I'm here, then." Bristlefrost's heart thumped harder as the pretty ginger she-cat snaked a tail along her side as she strode up to a tree and leaned up against it. Her legs fell open, revealing her delicates for all the world to see. She patted the spot next to her. "Come on, I'll show you."

Bristlefrost couldn't help but gawk as the ginger she-cat slid a forepaw slowly down over her belly to rub over her reddening pussy. Her throat tightened, but she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away.

"Squirrelflight, I really don't think―"

"I'm your deputy." A shudder ran through her and her eyes lidded. "You wouldn't think of disobeying a direct order from your deputy, would you?"

The words of refusal stuck in her throat. The awful itch she had felt for the past couple of days resurfaced. It was deep under her skin, far deeper than she was ever be able to scratch. With hesitant paws, she stepped toward her.

The warm purr egged her on until she mimicked Squirrelflight with her back pressed to the rough bark and her legs opened to the wind. She had to tell herself that this must be something perfectly natural for clanmates to do, otherwise how would Squirrelflight be so casual about it? It helped to staunch her embarrassment somewhat.

A saturated, needy pussy greeted her as she looked down her chest, her heat flaring to life.

"So, uh, how does this work?" She looked back to Squirrelflight.

"Just use your paw," she instructed. "Like me."

Bristlefrost watched with wary eyes as Squirrelflight ran a slow paw other her lips. She tried to copy her movements, the friction against her paw pad sending shivers through her legs. A moan rippled from her.

"That feels really good," Bristlefrost breathed, the rest of her misgivings vanishing. She placed her head back against the tree, tilting her head to watch Squirrelflight's paw as it rubbed over her own wet vagina.

Her hips arched into her paw. As she was told to, she began to rub over her clit. What felt like electricity jolted through her with each harsh pass over. She couldn't believe she had never done this before.

Squirrelflight's pace quickened and so did Bristlefrost. Hunger gnawed at her as she watched the pretty she-cat humped up into her paw, ripples forming along her stomach. She could smell her excitement from here. Unconsciously, she licked her jaws.

She must have caught her gaze. "Interested?"

She nodded, trying her best to ignore the flare of heat that flushed her cheeks. She felt like a kit asking her mother for a bite of her prey.

She pulled her paw away, juices sticking to it for a moment. Her legs splayed further. "Go for it."

With a deliberate slowness, she reached her free paw over. Squirrelflight shuddered appreciatively underneath the touch. Bristlefrost's heart punched hard against her ribs. The flesh underneath her paw was hot and steamy and spiked her libido.

Squirrelflight leaned her hips up into her gentle stroking, letting out breath moans. Bristlefrost tried to find a rhythm between her two paws, but ultimately could only settle on a ragged, uneasy push and pull. Her own legs were twitching up into her strokes, making it even harder to find a reliable rhythm.

"You can be a bit harsher," Squirrelflight cooed. "I'm a big girl. I can take it."

Her heart stuttered, but she listened. With more pressure, she rubbed around her sensitive nub. She could feel a shudder pass through the she-cat, letting her know she had done something right.

At some point she had abandoned her own cunt to use the paw as an anchor to lean closer to Squirrelflight. The heady, musky scent of her pussy was twisting her stomach into knots. Embarrassment still scratched at her pelt, but it was overwhelmed by her vehement need to drink in more of the intoxicating scent.

"Do you want to taste it?" Squirrelflight breathed.

She started, almost forgetting that the rosy pink lips were attached to the pretty she-cat. Her throat felt horribly dry.

"I do," Bristlefrost murmured, doing her best to avoid the amused look of the she-cat.

A paw laid onto her head, beckoning her closer. She had to roll back, but did so with haste so that she could press her muzzle close to the warm cunt. Her breath glossed over the leaking vagina and she watched with interest at it pulsed.

She suddenly became aware that she had never eaten out another she-cat before. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Lick it." A rapidly flicking wrist urged her closer. "Paw it. Whatever you think will feel good."

Doing as suggested, she darted out a tongue to press against the hot pussy. Musky, warm flavors instantly bathed her tongue, pushing her to do it again. The flavors sent endorphins bristling throughout her body. In response, she could feel her own nethers grow heated and bothered.

"That's it. Just like that." An appreciative hiss drew from Squirrelflight. Her paw ruffled at the fur between her ears.

Grower bolder thanks to the praise, Bristlefrost pressed her cold nose up to the hot flesh and began to drag her tongue all around the flaring pussy. She dipped it in between the lips, momentarily shocked when heated folds grabbed at it in an attempt to draw it deeper. Scraping her tongue along the sensitive walls, she withdrew to lap over her clit.

The paw between her ears became more forceful. As Bristlefrost tried to withdraw herself, it pushed back down, forcing her snout to bump against her crotch. A bit miffed, but unwilling to do anything about it, she continued to lap over the leaking lips and sensitive nub.

"That's right." Squirrelflight's menacing growl stunned her. "You stupid bitch. This is all you're good for."

Well, that was mean! She pulled herself away, ducking underneath the paw. Hurt stung at her.

Squirrelflight opened her eyes once she realized the warm tongue was gone. They were cloudy and unfocused, as if coming out of a memory.

"Was I doing something wrong?" Bristlefrost tried to keep the hurt out of her voice.

"What? No. You were doing fine." Genuine confusion masked her face.

"You called me a stupid… bitch." The word was heavy and foreign on her tongue.

Her eyes widened. "Oh, no. I wasn't talking about you. Shit. I'm sorry. I was just…" she trailed off, her teeth skimming her lip.

Just thinking about Bramblestar, Bristlefrost guessed. She didn't know how to feel about now having knowledge that her strong, capable leader got his rocks off to being insulted relentlessly. But she wasn't about to hold it against her.

"It's fine," she said before Squirrelflight could confirm her theory.

"Maybe you should give me something to keep my mouth busy, then?" Her eyes rove over her, trailing all the way to her backside.

Taking the hint, Bristlefrost swung herself around and laid herself out over the she-cat, with her rump curving up with her chest. Hot breath rolled over her cunt.

She slid her nimble tongue back out to suck the clit back into her mouth. She scraped over it with her textured organ, earning a cry of pleasure sounded from Squirrelflight, who quickly pushed a paw into her mouth to cover it up. Instead, she settled for whimpers and small, appreciative scratches with her other paw.

Finally, a warm, wet tongue began to trace around her own saturated cunt. She pushed back into it with eagerness, excited to feel the same thing that Squirrelflight was feeling.

It rubbed against her inner walls, shivers accompanying each scrape. They rocked through her with power, turning her legs weak. In a poor attempt to keep herself upright, she laid out along Squirrelflight's upturned body.

A paw rubbed soothingly along her thigh and gently pulled her closer until she felt a cold nose press against her. The warm organ reached deeper than she had thought imaginable. It probed at her folds, sending ripples of pleasure up her spine.

Struggling against the rampant emotions, she reached her head forward to return the favor. She scraped over her clit, which was met with a stutter in her rhythm, before plunging her tongue deep into the musky pussy.

She couldn't stop her hips from gyrating against Squirrelflight's snout, begging for her to somehow go deeper. It was obvious she had much more experience than her, as she seemed to be able to target all of her weak points. With a harsh push of the organ, fire burned through her body and her stomach began to knot up.

Her tongue fell from Squirrelflight as the emotions overcame her. It was impossible to focus on anything other than the eager muscle inside of her. Her head pushed to the ground, she pressed even harder back into the muzzle, rocking her hips up against her lips.

"Dear StarClan!" Bristlefrost pushed her muzzle into the ground to absorb her cry as the knot in her stomach tightened, before exploding.

Her body trembled under the powerful orgasm, her walls flexing around Squirrelflight's tongue. Numbness crept up her legs. All she could do was clench her teeth and whimper as it rippled through her body.

With a few more weak fluxes, she fell forward, the tongue sliding out of her with a harsh tug. But powerful thighs kept her locked between her legs. The message was clear.

Sweeping away the fog that had settled like snow over her brain, she plunged her tongue into Squirrelflight's folds. Musk bathed her taste buds. The legs flexed around her neck in gratitude.

A lazy tongue began to scrape over her tailhole as she ate out the pretty she-cat on earnest. The odd sensation sent a creep up her spine, but it wasn' wholly unwelcomed.

Bristlefrost barely reacted to the small humps that pushed the pussy against her lips, too lost in her own haze to notice when it smeared its juices across the side of her snout. All she could focus on was lapping up more and more of the hot liquid.

Squirrelflight had reached a paw around to push at the back of her head again, urging Bristlefrost to do more. She grumbled something that was barely inaudible to Bristlefrost. More insults, she assumed.

When the legs began to squeeze her head and tremble, she figured she was close. Bristlefrost redoubled her efforts, snaking her tongue around in the hot pussy looking for the same buttons that had did her in.

She met with mild success as the paw suddenly pushed her down, the thighs threatening to crush her airway. Her lips pressed taut to the rosy lips, Squirrelflight came with a loud, pitched whimper.

Her free paws scrambled at Bristlefrost's side in a desperate attempt to hold onto something as her body rocked and jolted. The musky liquid rolled up onto Bristlefrost's tongue, who dutifully swallowed it down.

Finally, her hold on her head released, allowing Bristlefrost to sluggishly roll off of the she-cat. When she looked back, Squirrelflight was running her tongue along her lips, lapping up the wetness that Bristlefrost coated her with. She felt like she should have been embarrassed, but at this point found it hard to care.

"How was that?"

"Good," Bristlefrost admitted. "Really good."

"Yeah. It was," she agreed breathlessly. "Thanks. I really needed that."

With glossy eyes, Squirrelflight trailed over Bristlefrost's upturned body. They settled on her exposed vulva again. Her tongue ran along her lips.

"Maybe next time I can show you something else."

Next time. The two words sent an unexpected jolt of joy through Bristlefrost.

"That sounds like a plan." Maybe it was because of Squirrelflight's candid nature, but she was surprised with how comfortable she was with the idea.

When her breathing finally settled, Bristlefrost found the willpower to roll back to her paws and begin grooming over messy, smelly fur. By the time she finished, Squirrelflight had done the same.

Rosy colors began to bleed into the dark sky. The sun was rising. Which meant Bristlefrost would have to be organizing patrols soon.

"What are you going to tell him if he's awake?" She was, of course, referring to Bramblestar.

"I don't know. But, he shouldn't be. He's been sleeping until sunhigh pretty consistently." Her eyes stayed trained on the breach in the leaves, watching the pink-red sky.

They were dull, almostl. For the first time since they had learned of Bramblestar's possession, the fire that had occupied them had burned out.

Bristlefrost's heart stung in sympathy. Before she could think about it, she pressed her shoulder up against hers.

"We'll save him, you know." A couple of days ago she never would have been able to be so certain, but, somehow, deep in her bones, she knew it. She could feel it.

"Of course I know," she scoffed, turning away from the sky and back to Bristlefrost. "I won't accept any other outcome."

But she leaned back into Bristlefrost's support, a small tremor working through her body. Maybe it was just the cold. Maybe it was something else.

She released a sigh, almost too small to hear. "But, thank you."

Warmth glowed in Bristlefrost's chest. It helped to fuel her energy as the two slipped back into camp the same way they'd come out. A couple of warriors were just now waking up and poking their dreary heads from the den.

Squirrelflight slipped back through the bracken that covered the leader's den. When there wasn't any sign of an argument, Bristlefrost let her worries settle.

Instead, she turned her attention to the waking warriors, already working out the sunrise patrols in her head.


	7. Brambleclaw x Squirrelpaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTAINS:  
-M/F

Bramblelcaw slunk through the dark underbrush, mindful of the leaves and twigs that scattered across the earth. He did his best to take shallow breaths.

The moon hung high, which he could spot through small breaches in the leaves, if he cared to.

Further and further he slipped away from the makeshift den that their group had set up for the night. A pang of guilt shot through his chest. He knew he should be keeping guard right now- he volunteered, after all- but the tightness in his groin bade him deeper into the woods.

The smell of Feathertail's heat still lingered in his nose. For the past three days, it had been all he could smell. Crowpaw and Stormpelt seemed to be handling it much better than he was, though he had no idea how. It was insufferable.

He kept his ears tilted towards their temporary camp. He wanted to stay in earshot, at least, in case something bad really did happen. Which it wouldn't, he quickly assured himself. They would be fine.

Once he found an appropriate distance, he rocked on his heels a moment longer, straining to hear anything, suddenly worried that some cat may have followed him. After a few heartbeats, he let his worries go.

He wasn't picky about finding a tree to lean up against. Its rough bark dug into his back as he slid down it, but it hardly registered. With his legs splayed, he could see the full effect of Feathertail's heat.

His cock sprung up in between his legs, already at full mast. Just the knowledge that it was going to be able to release all of its pent up energy was enough to excite it. His heart hammered against his chest as he laid a paw along it, grazing over the sensitive skin. He shuddered at the contact.

Leaning his head back against the tree, he tried his best to relax. His two paws held his dick, running up and down the length with a building speed.

He let his eyes flutter close, allowing himself to reach back for his familiar fantasies. Usually, it was some nameless, ordinary cat, but this time there was no mistaking the silver tabby pelt and plumed tail that beckoned him closer.

Her scent invaded his nostrils again, turning his thoughts hazy. Her legs were spread wide to reveal the source of her problems; A nice, pink pair of lips that were already wet and excited.

That she was a RiverClan warrior was totally forgotten as he straddled her body, hooking his paws underneath her belly. His tip found her entrance and without missing a beat he plunged forward―

A twig snapped.

Brambleclaw's heart stopped and his eyes flew open. The haze disappeared in an instant. With a wary gaze, he scanned the underbrush, squinting to try and make out any suspect forms.

He didn't need to, though, as the perpetrator stepped out so brazenly into the open that he didn't even need to have seen them to know who it was.

"What are you doing?" Squirrelpaw's eyes were narrowed and looking at his dick.

His tongue knotted. Panic ensued, and with it an ungraceful attempt to get to his paws and hide his cock. Both failed, as he went crashing onto his side.

Humor touched her smile. Dread filled his belly. How more obvious could he have been? She must have realised now he was doing something embarrassing. Horror tore at his belly. She would never let this go.

"I'm not doing anything," he grunted as he righted himself.

"It sure looked like something," she sniffed.

Brambleclaw's fur bristled. "Do you just like to follow cats around? Or is it just me?"

Her snark disappeared, replaced by a cool indifference. "I thought it'd be some good practise when I saw you sneaking away from guard duty. Didn't teach me much, though. A deaf mouse could have heard me coming."

He forced his fur to lie flat. He knew she was just trying to get under his skin.

"I thought I heard something suspicious so I came to check it out." He was happy when he heard how cool and level his voice was, in contrast to his harsh heartbeat.

"This far from the den? You're lying." Her eyes flitted down to between his legs briefly. "Tell me what you were doing, or I'll just have to ask Stormfur."

His fur rose against his will. She would, too. That wasn't even a question. Brambleclaw gritted his teeth. There was no way getting around this.

"Fine. I was…" he searched for a word that was less incriminating, in case she decided to tell him anyway. "Relaxing," he decided.

Her face said plainly that she wasn't buying it. "I've never heard of any cat relaxing like that." She took a slow step back towards the bush she had come from. Brambleclaw's jaw tightened.

"Okay!" he nearly shouted. Dread built up in his stomach like water. She was too smart of her own good. "I was… masturbating." He murmured it, like it was an embarrassing secret. Mostly because it was.

Curiosity glimmered in her gaze. As well as triumph, Brambleclaw noted irritably. But, she moved further from the bushes.

"What's that?" she asked, taking a step forward.

A fresh wave of embarrassment rolled over him. He couldn't believe he had to explain this. Thunderclan really needed to bump up its sex ed.

"Toms do it when a she-cat's in heat, but can't mate." It was the best explanation he could think of, and he'd be damned if he went into more detail.

Her head tilted, then her eyes narrowed mischievously. The pieces were falling into place for her. "Because of Feathertail."

"Yeah," he sighed. "Because of Feathertail."

"Show me it," she said plainly.

He gaped. "What?"

"I want to see you do it." Her smile was cruel. She knew she had him in the pads of her paw. "Otherwise I'm going to tell Feathertail and Stormfur."

He couldn't believe this. All he wanted was to take a few minutes to relieve himself of the headache that had been plaguing him for days, and now he was getting blackmailed by an apprentice. If it weren't for the horror creeping up his spine, he might have found this funny.

"I will not," he said harshly.

"I'll tell her. You know I will. And I know you don't want me to, so-" she made a gesture with her tail towards the tree "- show me it."

If he could keel over and die right now, it would have been too late. His pelt was on fire just at the prospect. But, she didn't leave him much of a choice. With slow, stalling steps he pressed his back up against the tree again.

His cock, much to his annoyance, was still throbbing happily, ignorant to the troubles it was causing him.

Squirrelpaw's eyes went round. "Is that your penis?" she asked as she took steps closer.

He never knew a single word could make him feel so immature. "Yeah."

"So that's what they look like. Sandstorm told me about them." A single paw prodded at it, making Brambleclaw shiver. "You use that to make kits?"

"In a way." He swatted away her paw.

She took the hint and leaned back onto her haunches. Attentive eyes stared at his throbbing cock. After a few seconds passed, her tail began to twitch.

"Well? Are you going to do it?"

"I don't usually have someone watching me," Brambleclaw snipped. "It's weird."

"But you do now, and that's not changing. So get on with it."

He swallowed his retort, and decided it would be best to just get it over with. With a tentative paw, he ran along the sensitive shaft once more. He did his best to not think about the eyes boring holes into his cock as he titled his head back against the tree once more.

It was Feathertail again, and he was already inside her. Hot walls drew his aching cock deep into her folds. Her breathy moans filled his ears. She beckoned him deeper.

Her hips gyrated against his as he humped into her, spearing into her warmth with a hunger. He could only fathom what it would feel like to blow his load into her, to have her pussy milk him for all he was worth.

The thought brought him close. His paws ran up and along his weeping cock's sides. The pre that was drooling from his tip worked as an excellent lubricant.

"What does it feel like?" Squirrelpaw's voice broke through his fantasy.

"Good," he puffed, only a little miffed she had interrupted him. "Warm."

A paw slid up against his cock, pushing away one of his. He could feel the muscles stiffen as it slipped up along the lubed skin. He gasped as it rounded his sensitive head.

When he bucked up into it, Squirrelpaw withdrew. Her eyes were wide with wonder.

"What was that?" She craned her head to get different angles on the cock, as if it were a specimen. "Why did you do that?"

"It felt good," he strained. The knot in his stomach was beginning to tighten.

"It did?"

He watched with lidded, cloudy eyes as she hesitantly propped the cock up in between her own paws. The contact was enough to make him thrust again, shivers running up his spine.

She began to beat against his jutting hips, slowly at first but picking up speed as her confidence grew. Brambleclaw did his best to stifle his hump. Having another cat's paws on him was a totally different experience.

"What's going to happen?" she asked, mystified. "It feels like something's about to happen." Her own breathing was turning hard from excitement.

"I'm going to cum." His eyes rolled back. "Oh, StarClan!"

He couldn't control himself anymore as his hips jutted upwards. The pressure in his belly exploded as thick, white strings of his jizz pumped through the air with force and velocity.

The first one landed across Squirrelpaw's face, but she was quick to recoil with a startled hiss. The cock was left to fall back against Brambleclaw's belly and unload the rest of its contents into his own fur.

He lay there panting as his cock drooled out the last of his ecstasy. Squirrelpaw stood a tail length away with her fur fluffed up and her eyes wide. Brambleclaw couldn't help but let out a dry laugh.

Her lips curled in response. "What was that?"

"Cum," he said, too tired to feel embarrassment. "It's what happens when I'm done."

"You should have warned me!" She plopped back down on her haunches to furiously rub a paw over the jizz string.

His whiskers twitched, amused. "You didn't give me a chance to."

"It's so sticky." She reeled back her paw in disgust, only having achieved smearing it further into her fur. "It's not coming off."

"Not like that it won't, mouse-brain."

It was a labor to get to his paws, but he did. He ushered her close with his tail and began to dutifully scrape through her fur.

The jizz tasted bitter, and Squirrelpaw squirmed against him, but it only took a few seconds for him to get it all out. Once he finished, she tore herself away.

"You're welcome," he said dryly.

"It's your stuff," she snorted. "I'm not going to thank you for cleaning it."

He didn't have the energy to argue with her anymore. "Whatever," he sighed. "You got what you wanted. I'm going back to the den."

*Wait!" She jumped in front of him. Her face played through a variety of emotions. "You're not done yet."

A growl built in his throat. "What?"

Her paws kneaded at the ground. Her face scrunched up in deep contemplation.

"That made me feel weird." Her voice was small- much smaller than Brambleclaw had ever heard it. "Like, good-weird. What's up with that?"

"How should I know?" he scoffed. "I'm not a she-cat."

Her muzzle scrunched up, teeth flashing. "It was because of your penis. So, you need to take care of it."

"I do not need to do anything." Brambleclaw tried to step around her, but she was quick to stop him.

"I'll tell them," she threatened.

"I don't care anymore." He really didn't. His limbs felt like dead weight. He wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep.

Thoughts raced behind her face. She was trying desperately to come up with some new blackmail material, that much was obvious. Then, something clicked.

"If you fix it, I won't be so difficult anymore." He pricked his ears. Now that was an interesting proposition. "I'll do whatever you say and I'll stop insulting you," she continued. "But you have to do this."

The idea was tantalizing. This journey had quickly become a test of patience for him. She was always quick with a retort, or to question his ideas. Even if it only lasted a day or two, having her keep her mouth shut would be a boon from StarClan itself.

"What, exactly, do I have to do?"

"I don't know, but I feel weird there." She craned her neck towards her back.

Brambleclaw circled her until he was facing her backside. Now, up close, he could confirm his hunch. The thick scent of arousal hung in the air. His blood quickened. With a hasty paw, he pushed aside her tail to reveal it's source. A rosy pink pussy was nestled between her legs. The fur around it was matted from its excitement.

Squirrelpaw stiffened, but did nothing more as Brambleclaw brought his snout closer. The scent was intoxicating. Just like that, his sheath stiffened again.

"So?" Her voice gave away her nervousness.

Instead of replying, he pressed a paw briefly against the tender lips. It elicited a heated gasp from Squirrelpaw.

"What was that?" The words wavered, a mix of excitement and apprehension.

Brambleclaw couldn't really hear her over the blood pounding in his ears. His chest tightened. White noise played in his head, thoughts overlapping too quick to understand.

He willed his mind to slow. He'd seen a vagina before. Brightheart's, specifically. But, somehow, this felt more intimate. Heat ran to his head.

"Brambleclaw." Her terse voice cut through his daze. "What are you doing?"

"What you asked me to," he rebutted.

He swallowed, though it didn't help much. His throat was dry.

He reached out a hesitant tongue. Her pussy was hot against it, and the wetness that hung at its lips like dew was musky and salty.

A whine reverberated through the she-cat.

"That feels good," she gasped. "Keep doing that."

He lapped at the lips a few more times, the shivers that passed through Squirrelpaw being transferred via the contact. Eventually, he worked up the courage to push past them.

Hot walls clenched around his tongue as he pushed into her pussy. Squirrelpaw gasped, and then moaned as it rubbed at her walls.

"That's really good," she breathed, leaning her haunches back into his face.

Her musk clogged his nose as she laid her backside onto his snout, though it did help to reach further into her. Pressure squeezed at his tongue, begging him to go deeper. And the taste was pushing him to. A heated haze enveloped his thoughts as he stroked against her walls, rewarding him with more shivers and moans.

She began to rock against his thick muscle while releasing breathy groans. Brambleclaw did his best to find her sweet spots, tapping at her walls with rough force. His actions were met with gusto.

"That's really good." Her heavy breathing was now incredibly obvious.

He reeled his tongue in, running it along her folds one last time as he did, before swiping it along his muzzle. It took only a heartbeat for him to haul himself up onto her and secure a grip on his inner thighs.

Through some instinct, she must have known what he was doing, because she lowered her chest and spread her legs. It made it easy to find his target.

The tip of his prick dug into her flesh for only a moment before spearing into her heated pussy. He had done such a good job that he hilted in just the first thrust.

Squirrelpaw jolted underneath him. Her pussy flexed around his intrusion appreciatively.

"Fuck," she hissed.

He bit into her scruff and allowed himself to enjoy her wet heat for a moment more before pulling out. The wetness sucked at his cock as he dislodged himself before quickly shoving back in.

A choked moan made its way past his lips. She was so tight. In none of his fantasies did it feel this good. Securing his grip on her, he began to roll his hips to meet hers with a clap.

Back and forth, his movements soft and savoring. Beneath him, Squirrelpaw whimpered. Her haunches were stuttering back into his teasing rhythm.

"More," she hissed. "Please, give me more."

He allowed himself a moment to appreciate her submissiveness. Who knew when she'd act like this again. To oblige her, he leaned forward, letting her shoulder most of his weight as he adjusted his footing. Drawing back, he slapped forward harshly.

Her response was a loud gasp that easily carried to the den. Realising this herself, she stuffed a paw in her mouth, stifling the rest of the noises that pushed at her throat as Brambleclaw roughly fucked her.

The noises reached a crescendo as her body spasmed beneath him. Her pussy flexed rapidly around his large cock. Suddenly, she felt much more wet.

Not wanting to be left behind, Brambleclaw picked up his pace. An animalistic need rose over him as he drove into her orgasming body over and over again.

His balls pulled tight to their base as the pressure built and with one, shaky thrust he began to unload into her hot folds. He let out a long, shuddering groan as jets of his jizz spilled into her.

The two see-sawed against one another, revelling in their respective orgasms. Squirrelpaw was the first to pull away, easily escaping from Brambleclaw's weakened grip, leaving him to just barely catch himself before toppling to the ground.

His chest rose and fell with his ragged breathing. If his limbs felt like dead weight earlier, then they felt like boulders now.

Squirrelpaw was running a casual paw over her face in an attempt to seem nonchalant. It was obvious she was trying to think of something to say, but couldn't.

Brambleclaw decided to break the silence. "Did it help?"

She started, as if just being reminded of the situation. "Yeah," she mumbled. "I feel a lot better now."

"So then you'll keep your mouth shut?" His breathing was finally beginning to level.

Her eyes narrowed, and her mouth opened only to close again. A grimace painted her face. Brambleclaw thought it looked fitting.

"Yeah," she finally grumbled.

He straightened himself and cast a glance towards the red sky. "Good. So you won't mind fetching everyone's prey for the morning, then."

A snarl curled at her lips. "By your command, O Great One." She dipped her head in a poor attempt to disguise the glittering hostility in her eyes.

He was almost disappointed that she didn't snap back. Maybe he'd end her suffering by sunhigh, if she even managed to last that long. Sure, her comments were annoying, but they had their own charm.

It was marginally better than most cats at camp treated him, he reflected. Their whispers weren't lost on his ears, how they talked about his father. How they expected him to grow into his paws. The way they tip-toed around their words like they were broken glass always bothered him. At least Squirrelpaw treated him like he was just another cat.

The thought hung in the back of his mind like an itch he couldn't scratch.

Squirrelpaw stalked off into the undergrowth without another word, her tail whipping wildly, and he decided it would be best to return to his guard position before the others woke up to find him missing. Crowpaw already didn't like him. No reason to give him more ammo.


	8. Needletail x Violetpaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
CONTAINS:  
-rimming (graphic-er)  
-watersports  
-humiliation (?)
> 
> Definitely not for everyone!
> 
> Not super confident in how this one came out, but I've always wanted to write these two and I don't think I'll ever be coming back to fix this up.

There were so many more cats than the last time. That was the first thing Violetpaw had noticed when she came back to the rogue camp. The myriad of smells was like hitting a brick wall.

And it only seemed to be growing. It wasn't unordinary for her to see a new cat milling about the camp. It made Violetpaw nervous. Leaving again had occurred to her, but she knew she couldn't. Not when Needletail needed her.

The memory of Rain's torn throat made her stomach churn. It was the first time she had ever seen something like that. The nightmares that sprung from the scene were plentiful and grotesque. They'd robbed her of many hours of sleep as of late.

She shook away the image. Now wasn't the time for self pity. If this is how it was affecting her, she knew Needletail was taking it that much harder. She had really liked him, Violetpaw knew, even if she defended Darktail's judgement whenever the topic was brought up.

She was keeping up her signature, cool demeanor, but Violetpaw caught the nervous glances she stole towards Darktail's den. The nightmares that shook through her body at night. It broke her heart seeing her friend starting to crumble.

Which is why she was doing her utmost to be there for her. Though, it was hard to find her lately. She'd become like a ghost, flitting in and out of camp without so much as a word.

The few times Violetpaw did catch her, she'd slip away with some excuse. So, when she spotted her pelt through the throng of rogues, she decided she wouldn't let her go without a proper explanation.

"Needletail!" she called out before she could disappear again. She wondered if she imagined her flinching.

"Violetpaw," she responded, though she didn't meet her eyes. Instead, she flitted them around the camp. Her claws were peeking from her paws, as if expecting an attack.

Sympathy flooded her heart. "I was thinking about hunting, if you wanted to come with me." She knew Needletail would never be open about her feelings. Violetpaw was going to have to weed them out.

"I kind of have my own stuff to do," she half-mumbled as she tried to step around her.

"Wait!" Violetpaw stepped in her way, foregoing the embarrassment of having to shout so loud. She lowered her voice. "I just want to help. Please," she added quickly.

Her eyes widened, then swung to the side. Teeth skimmed over her lip.

"I want to help," she reasserted.

It felt like a lifetime before she nodded, albeit it with immense hesitation. Her gaze flickered to a group of cats nearby, toms with leery eyes, before ushering her forwards with a pat of her tail. Without words, she directed Violetpaw out of camp.

The smell of camp faded as the two wandered. It was like a breath of fresh air without the rogue scents clogging her sinuses. It was nice to just smell the trees and prey. And Needletail. Though, right now, she noted, she smelled very odd.

Her nostrils flared to drink in her scent. It was muted underneath a peculiar, cool and sweet smell that stung at the back of her throat. It brought up dusty memories of Puddleshine and his herb storage.

She wasn't given much more time to think on it, as she nearly collided with Needletail, who was doing a quick check of the surroundings. Whatever she found must have been satisfactory, because her shoulders slouched. Violetpaw could see the tension leaving her body.

"It's not going to be weird, is it?"

Violetpaw quirked an ear, a bit confused by what she meant. "Of course not. We're friends. I'm always happy to help you."

A breath of relief. Needletail pressed an appreciative nose against her shoulder. "I can't believe you picked up on it," she sighed as she trailed away, briefly sniffing at a tree. "I thought I was doing a good job hiding it. I even rolled in mint."

So that's what the smell was. Closing her eyes and taking another whiff, she could indeed remember what Puddleshine had called it. But before she could ask what rolling in mint had to do with Rain, her heart dropped.

Needletail was leaned back against the tree she had been sniffing at. Her legs were splayed wide, showing off her bright pink pussy. Before she could be accused of looking, Violetpaw whipped her head to the side, finding interest in a shrivelling shrub.

"You can look," she said, almost irritated.

There were rocks jostling around in her head. Unable to keep a thought straight for any longer than a mere moment, her instinct was to listen. So, with a deliberate speed, she turned her head back to look at Needletail's exposed vagina.

It felt like needles were stuck in her throat. "S-Shouldn't we talk about Rain?"

Needletail stiffened. "Rain? What about Rain?"

"The reason you've been acting weird," Violetpaw stammered out. "Right?" She was starting to doubt herself, her voice growing weaker with her confidence.

Her head tilted back, though she made no move to cover herself. "Dear StarClan, I am so stupid."

"No, you're not," Violetpaw was quick to interject. She was the stupid one, evidently.

"It isn't about Rain." She took in a breath, her face contemplative for a moment, before releasing it in a loud sigh. Using a pawz she gestured to her wet pussy. "I'm in heat."

It clicked for Violetpaw. Why she kept acting like some cat was going to jump her. The rogues at camp held little to no regard for other cats, it wouldn't be such a farfetched idea that they might try to rape someone.

Her tail wrapped neatly around her paws. "Usually, I'd just have Rain help me. But, well…" she trailed off, her mouth stretching into a grimace for only a moment. "And everyone else thinks I'm a traitor. I can't trust them."

Violetpaw couldn't tear her eyes away from Needletail's display. So, that would explain why she was now baring herself to her. A hard lump formed in her throat.

"Okay," Violetpaw finally whispered. "I'll help you."

Shock rippled across Needletail's features, but she suppressed it quickly. Violetpaw felt much the same. Something akin to a knot began to twist together her stomach.

"Listen, it's okay if you don't want to," she said, her eyes brimming with her skepticism. "I got the wrong signals. It's whatever. I can deal with it myself." Her legs began to fold over her pussy.

"No, no," Violetpaw said hurriedly as she took a step forward. With a brazen paw, she stopped her haunches. "I want to help." At this point, it felt like she was trying to convince herself.

Needletail held her gaze for a second longer, before giving a vague nod. Either she didn't notice Violetpaw's anxious quiver, or she didn't care. She convinced herself it was the former.

"Alright." She dragged the word out slowly as she spread her legs again. The area was already matted. Suddenly, her heat scent was much more noticeable. It rose into Violetpaw's nose, exciting some primal desire.

A haze reached up into her brain. Immediately, her own haunches grew hot. Her tongue felt incredibly dry, ushering her to wet itself on the gleaming lips. Her heart pounded against her chest.

"I don't have all day." Needletail's annoyed tone cut through her tumultuous thoughts. "Staring at it isn't going to help anything."

"Right. Sorry."

It smelled good. That was the first thing she noticed when she dipped down toward her cunt. Its scent was hot and heavy and full, and distinctly Needletail's..

Knowing full well how thin Needletail's patience was, she stuck her tongue out to lick at the edges of the puffy red lips. Wetness met her tongue, the taste much like the scent, and it excited her body. Heat rolled down her spine to add to the growing excitement in her hindquarters. Her breathing came quicker.

Needletail jolted at the contact. Taking that as a good sign, she slid her rough tongue over the exposed lips a couple of more times. Shivers of appreciation met her muscle.

"Is that good?" she asked as she slipped her tongue around her jowls.

"I'm in heat," she huffed. "Everything feels good. Just, do whatever you do to get yourself off."

Her ears burned. "How did you know I do that?"

"Everyone does it, and you're far too shy to ask a tom for help." A knowing smile tugged at her lips. "Though, maybe it's more so that you're not interested in toms?"

They burned hotter.

"Pussy got your tongue?" she almost cackled. "It's okay. I'm not weirded out by it. Well, maybe a little. I think I heard you say your sister's name, once."

"You watched me?" Violetpaw panted. A shiver ran through her body as she imagined it, Needletail hiding behind a bush. Maybe with a paw slinking down her body.

Needletail must have noticed. Her eyes lidded. "Do you like knowing that? Yeah. I've seen you a couple of times. Out in the woods. Alone."

Her thighs constricted, pushing her snout against the warm pussy. Its musk rubbed all over her nose, clogging her senses and robbing herself of any ability to respond. Whining appreciatively, Violetpaw dipped into the folds.

It was met with an appreciative sound.

"I watched you play with yourself," she murred. "Heard you begging and saw you lapping at the air like a kit, wishing it was a nice, hot pussy."

Her legs tightened around her neck, threatening her air. It made Violetpaw's heart race. She reached a paw back to stroke at her own leaking lips, moaning into Needletail's saturated folds. Her pelt felt like it was on fire.

"I wonder what they did in those fantasies of yours." Her voice was husky and alluring. "I wonder what you had them doing that made you cum so quickly. You never did last long."

Gleaming, curious eyes met hers.

"Tell me."

"They made me their little play thing," Violetpaw huffed. "They choked me. Sat on me. Made me jerk off for them."

"What a dirty girl." Her expression was pure contentment. "I bet that's not even the half of it, though."

Violetpaw shuddered against her paw. Her fantasies were resurfacing. Shame burned under her skin, but it fueled her stroking paw.

A gentle paw laid on her head, making Violetpaw's heart jump. It guided her lower, away from her swelling lips. When it stopped pushing, Violetpaw's nose was inches from her tailhole.

"Lick it." Needletail pressed her nose against it, swarming her nostrils with its scent. "Be a good girl and lick it."

Violetpaw didn't think twice before stroking her tongue along her asshole. It was strong, just as she had imagined it would be. An intense shudder rode through her body as she lapped at it.

"That's it. You love licking my ass, don't you?"

"I do," she gasped, nearly smothering from the heat. Drool dripped from the puckered hole. Her drool.

"You better make sure it's nice and clean."

Paws gripped the side of her head without warning, smooshing her snout into her assfur. Gasping, she licked at the puckered hole again before bringing her lips to it and slipping her tongue inside. Heat and musk met her tastebuds.

"Good girl," she cooed.

The praise made her pussy throb. Her hips pushed down into her paw as it viciously rubbed around her clit. Another moan pushed through her throat, muffled by Needletail's asshole.

Needletail released her head to attend to her own needs. Violetpaw watched as she smoothed her paw over her puffy lips, flicking at her plump clit before teasing at her entrance. Not about to disappoint, Violetpaw did her best to messily eat out her ass.

She slurped at her ring, curling her tongue up to press and lick at her walls. Quiet whimpers broke from her throat, her nose filled with her heat and other, strong scents. Just as she had fantasised.

"I wonder how many times you jerked off to eating out ass," she said, her breathing a little heavier. "I hope it tastes as good as you thought it would."

It did, she thought shamelessly. The heavy, earthen taste sent endorphins bristling through her skull.

"Did you ever think of me?" Needletail puffed. "I'm sure you did. I'm sure you came so hard thinking about all the things you wanted me to do to you."

Needletail's paw worked faster, producing wet, sloppy noises as she jerked herself off over her head. She let out a low gasp as Violetpaw scraped at her walls. Her excitement was trickling down onto her muzzle, exciting her senses.

It was easy to remember all the degrading things fantasy-Needletail had done to her. The demeaning words flooded her ears, fueling her paw. The knot was tightening in her stomach.

"I bet I know what else I did in those nasty fantasies," she murmured as she used two pawtoes to spread her lips open. Violetpaw watched with a hammering heart as Needletail leaned her head back, and with a small motion, began to piss.

The musky liquid rolled down over Violetpaw's head. It sunk into her fur and dribbled over her muzzle. Its heavy scent flooded her sinuses. She was helpless against the onslaught, Needletail's commanding paw making sure she kept her head buried between her cheeks.

Needletail continued to rub herself off as her urine stained her. Her paw rubbed faster as the last few spurts rolled over Violetpaw's face. Finally, she let go of her head. With a gasp, Violetpaw pulled back, only to have her head slammed into her pussy again.

With a reckless abandon, Needletail grinded herself all across Violetpaw's helpless face, who had to use her paws to keep herself from toppling over, leaving her own needs devoid of attention.

The hot pussy trailed all over her face, smearing her with its strong scent. She reached out a tongue to lap at what skin she could make contact with, desperate for any taste she could get.

Strong thighs came up to squeeze around Violetpaw's neck, securing her in place. Needletail's breathing grew heavier. Claws came out to scratch at her scalp, shudders passing through her legs.

Violetpaw whimpered as her hips rocked back against nothing, wishing desperately for any form of release. She was just on the precipice. The denial only made her leak faster.

With a particularly violent hump, she felt hot liquid begin to splash over her. Violetpaw struggled pathetically against her hold, but could ultimately do nothing as she was used like a rag, hot she-cum streaking across her face.

Once her shudders died down, Needletail released her head. Violetpaw didn't move.

"That was fucking amazing," Needletail huffed. Glazed eyes found their focus on her. A lazy smile stretched across her face.

Violetpaw nodded meekly, still incredibly horny. She could feel the trickle of her own excitement down her legs.

"Thank you for that," she grunted as she righted herself, forcing Violetpaw off of her. Her chest was still heaving with her ragged breath.

"Is that it?" she asked. "Are you going to be okay now?"

She looked pensive. "It'll help the smell, at least, I think." Her shoulders heaved in a shrug. "I've never done anything with a she-cat."

Violetpaw chest sunk. "So I didn't even help."

"You did." Needletail gave a smile, a small one, but one that made Violetpaw's heart melt. "You showed me that I still have a friend."

"Anything you need, at any time." Violetpaw tried to look taller- more proud. "I'll always be there for you, Needletail."

"I know that now." She almost reached forward to press their cheeks together, but caught herself.

But the gesture was enough for Violetpaw. It felt like she was flying, like the ground was miles below her. Some emotion fluttered in her stomach.

"Are you going to need any help cleaning up?" she asked, though her muzzle was scrunched. Obviously, she didn't like the idea.

Violetpaw almost opened her mouth to accept anyway, before realizing how selfish that would be. This was her idea to begin with. It wouldn't be fair to ask anything of Needletail. Guilt surged through her for even considering it.

"I can handle it just fine," she assured her. "Don't worry about it."

Relief swamped her features. "I'll see you back at camp, then." She flitted her tail along her side in a friendly farewell before stalking off back towards camp.

Violetpaw watched her leave, a giddiness bubbling in her paws. A small stream nearby assisted in removing the urine that had crusted into her fur. Dealing with the aftermath made ber stomach churn, but the memory of the marking made her legs burn.

Which brought her attention back to her own needy cunt. Even now, it's heat was sweltering and distracting. She had hoped the walk to the stream would help clear it up.

Laying up against the same tree the Needletail used, the one that still smelled like her, she let her eyes fall shut. Her paw easily found its mark; her hard, sensitive clit. Needletail's musk was still rich on her tongue, and she suddenly regretted washing off her marking. With her other paw she pinched at her nipples.

Needles thrummed through her legs as they jutted up into her harsh pawstrokes. She imagined it was Needletail instead. Cruel, glittering eyes watching her as she squirmed under her touch. She loved watching her squirm.

With a little apprehension, she unsheathed her claws to stroke at the vulnerable nub. The feeling of the sharp talons running along her exposed flesh sent an excited shudder through her body.

Malicious teeth flashed through her dark grin as she ran her claws across her vulnerable nub. Violetpaw had to resist humping, knowing full well how quickly it would slice her. It made her pussy burn hotter.

"Oh, StarClan, yes," she breathed.

Hot breath rolled across her ears as fantasy-Needletail leaned in closer. Lips moved in silent words; praise, maybe. Scorn. Disgust.

Her breath hitched in her throat. Hips rose off the ground to press harder into her paw.

Teeth grazed across her throat, skimming over her tilted neck. They pressed against her skin for only a moment, just long enough to let her know she was helpless. A quick bite is all it would take. Whiskers grazed against her cheek as she raised her muzzle to her opposite ears.

Honeyed words flowed from her mouth; praise, maybe. A reminder that she loves her. That she cares for her.

Violetpaw choked back her whimper as she came, hot, creamy fluids bathing her paw. Her hips stuttered up into its harsh rhythm for a little while longer before her orgasm tapered out.

She was left with her smell clinging to her paw and her chest struggling to level her breathing. She'd had orgasms before, but never that powerful. Her legs were still shaking. Her friend's scent still hung in the air.

But, she was much more than a friend.

She'd been running from it ever since she realized it. The harsh rhythm her heart took up whenever Needletail was close by wasn't something ordinary. Nor were the dreams or fantasies that plagued her like flies.

It was the reason she came back to the rogue camp, though at the time she convinced herself otherwise. She had been angry when she found out she and Rain were mates, and angrier still when Needletail divided their attention so unevenly. But she didn't blame Needletail. Rain was loyal. He had never betrayed her like Violetpaw had.

Shaking her pelt of the clinging emotions, she took in a deep breath to settle her thoughts. It would be stupid to expect Needletail to ever return the feelings, she knew, even if she desperately wished otherwise, even with Rain out of the picture. She didn't deserve to have them returned. Not after everything she'd put her through.

It felt like an hour before she felt confident enough in her leg's strength. Even then, they threatened to crumple as she straightened up.

Taking a few moments to groom over her ruffled belly fur, she organized her thoughts about before heading to camp. Needletail would never doubt her loyalty again, she swore silently.


	9. Squirrelflight x Leafpool x Firestar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTAINS:  
-F/F, M/F  
-Sister/Sister Incest  
-Father/Daughter Incest  
-Paws (?)  
-Breeding (?)

Leafpool's back arched against the rough tree trunk as her sister's teasing tongue darted about her neck. Her weight pressed down on her body, pinning her against the bark as the rough texture scraped along her collarbone. A little ways away, catmint lay scattered on the ground.

"You're so bad at hiding your heat." Squirrelflight leaned harder into her. Heat swamped her nethers in reaction.

"You're just good at noticing." Leafpool's body shook as her sister trailed further down. Her legs flexed, wrapping around the lithe waist and begging it closer.

Squirrelflight broke away from her hold, stepping back so she could trail her tongue further down through her fur. The rough tongue scraped over a sensitive nipple before taking it between gentle teeth.

Leafpool bucked up into the feeling, moaning shamelessly under the assault. Her paw itched to move to her pussy, but it was blocked by Squirrelflight. Whining in protest, she let her body curve back against the trunk.

She slithered down her belly. Quick nips at her pink pressure points made her legs spasm, adding to the heavy scent of sex already in the air.

A paw rubbed against her mound as Squirrelflight leaned back, her mouth being replaced with pinching pawtoes, to watch Leafpool jolt and stutter beneath her control. It pressed hard into the hot flesh, gathering the wetness on the pad.

Leafpool squirmed as her pawtoes tweaked her sensitive points. "Stop teasing me."

"But you make it so easy." An almost malicious grin spread her muzzle. She leaned forward into her paw, pushing it against her hot lips. It ran over her clit with a rough force.

Another hot gasp rolled from Leafpool. Her hips jutted up into the paw before it was pulled away. When she opened her eyes, she found it hovering in front of her muzzle, reeking of her musk.

"Look what you did," Squirrelflight cooed. "You better clean me up."

A particularly hard pinch stole her words with a shudder. With a panting mouth she reached forward to run her tongue between the messy toes. She could taste herself combined with the distinct earthen flavor that clung to the bottom of the paw. Squirrelflight tilted her paw to allow her better angles as she snaked her tongue into any crevices she could find.

Another shudder drove through her, pain lancing from Squirrelflight's other paw. Her body went limp, her mouth falling away from the paw to lay back against the tree. A strangled cry broke from her throat.

With a sly look, Squirrelflight looked over her paw. Saliva and cunt juices still clung to it, sticking the fur up in awkward angles.

"I guess that'll have to be good enough." She wiped it against Leafpool's chest, smearing it into her fur. She whined in a pathetic attempt to protest the humiliation, but it came out needy more than anything else. Heat burned under her pelt.

With light kisses she made her way down her belly. Hot breath rolled over exposed lips before a teasing tongue came out to lap at its edges. Slow, deliberate drags of the textured organs made needles thrum through her legs.

"Please." Leafpool pushed her head back against the tree, her voice strained. "Please touch me."

Squirrelflight gave a victorious hum as she let her tongue slip past her lips and into her pussy. The thick tongue spread her open to scrape at her sensitive walls. Leafpool had to bite down on a paw to cover her sounds.

Pawtoes came back up to squeeze at her nipples. They rolled the pink point expertly between tight toes, sending shocks rippling through her body. With her muzzle bumping against her crotch, her tongue could tap at a special bundle of nerves.

With all the foreplay, Leafpool had no chance. Her teeth dug into her paw, but the pain was dulled by the wave that crashed over her. Her body shivered as her walls flexed around her sister's tongue, warm fluids bathing her muzzle.

She humped into her slithering tongue as her orgasm subsided. Chills rolled down her spine as it tapered off, leaving her body almost totally inert. Careful not to overstimulate her, Squirrelflight withdrew her tongue.

She swiped it around her muzzle to catch more of her musky cum. A dark humor glimmered behind her eyes.

"You're so easy."

"You're too good." Leafpool struggled to even her breathing. The world around her was blurry and unfocused.

Beneath the sex scent, though, she could still make out her heat. Squirrelflight must have noticed it, too.

"Looks like you're not satisfied." A delicate paw traced along her lips again, making Leafpool jolt.

"I can't go again." It felt like her nerves were on fire. Her whole lower body tingled in its afterglow.

"Your body's telling a different story." She flicked at her clit, earning a pitched whine.

Leafpool tried in vain to move away from her teasing. "It's been like this ever since Crowfeather."

"Maybe you just need a good dick." Her eyes lidded as she continued to play at the edges of her vulva. "Brambleclaw might be willing to help."

"No, thank you." She slumped back against the tree and resigned herself to Squirrelflight's menstruations. Her toes curled with each rough rub.

"Come on. You're too stingy. He can keep a secret."

"I'll―" Her jaws locked as a bush rustled, a fiery pelt strolling from its cover. Green eyes fell on the two. They widened.

There was a beat before Squirrelflight craned her neck to follow Leafpool's gaze. Her body stiffened against hers.

"Uh." Firestar was slack-jawed. "I was just hunting?"

Leafpool struggled to hide herself from her father. Before she could, though, Squirrelflight stopped her with her tail. When she looked up, she noted the glint in her eye.

"Okay. So. I'm just going to go and pretend I didn't see any of this." He cleared his throat loudly, before trying to retreat back into the forest.

"Or," Squirrelflight interjected, "You could join us."

His pupils dilated. "What?"

"What?" Leafpool jutted forward but before she could say any more a fluffy tail jammed itself into her mouth.

Squirrelflight moved aside to show off Leafpool's upturned body. Heat rose to her ears. With a rough paw, Squirrelflight spread aside her lips to give their dad a view at her messy pussy.

Leafpool choked on her sister's fur as she tried to muffle out some protest. Her body was still burned out from her orgasm, refusing to properly listen as she tried to cover herself.

"I'm sure Sandstorm hasn't been satisfying enough. I see the way you leer at the younger warriors." Her eyes narrowed. A cruel smile played on her lips.

He shook his head as if to break out of a daydream, but his eyes were still fogged over.

A pawtoe teased at her hole, eliciting a whine from Leafpool. She could only watch as Firestar leaned in, his nostrils flaring to drink in her scent.

"Come on. Either you walk away from this scarred for life, or you have some fun." Her gazed flickered to Leafpool as she said it. The pawtoe sunk into her, jabbing at her already sore walls. Leafpool could only sputter around the tail.

Firestar took a step forward, and for the first time Leafpool got a good look at his unsheathed cock. It hung heavy below his belly. A pair of heavy balls taut at the base.

Her body ached at the sight, as though a hole had just opened in the pit of her stomach. Fresh heat flared to life in her hindquarters. She needed this.

His gaze flitted between the two before giving a tight nod. A purr rumbled through Squirrelflight. Retracting her pawtoe, she beckoned him closer.

When her tail left her mouth, Leafpool didn't say a word. Her eyes locked onto her father's swinging cock. Warmth bloomed through her. Unconciously, her legs spread further.

"Sandstorm isn't going to find out about this, right?"

"Of course not. It'll be our little secret." Squirrelflight looped her tail around his neck as she drew herself in. "Right?"

"Right." Leafpool barely managed the word.

Like it was a killing bite, she struck at his neck with her tongue. His legs visibly shook as Leafpool watched her tongue slither along his collarbone.

She led him forward, helping him mount Leafpool's upturned body. His eyes were glassy and vacant. It didn't take long before he dug his cock into her vulnerable pussy.

It was hot and large. She could tell that much even as it slipped against her lips. Squirrelflight dipped her head underneath to lap at the cock as it rocked against her.

"Fuck." His hips jutted. "You two are such dirty whores."

As she rocked back, Leafpool could only watch as she angled his cock towards her opening. With a fluid motion, it spread her lips wide open. Bubbles burst in her belly as it speared into her wet pussy. With a wet slap, he bottomed out in her.

A hot gasp welled in her throat, drawn out as a moan as he pulled back before pushing forward roughly. A ginger paw came up to caress his balls as they drove forward.

He leaned down to grunt in Leafpool's ear as he fucked his dick into her tight cunt. His breathing was already heavy.

"You feel so fucking good." He bared his teeth.

"Yeah? You like your little girl's pussy?" Squirrelflight murred as she watched. "I bet it feels so much better than Sandstorm's."

Leafpool gasped as his hips jutted, smacking his cocktip impossible deep. Her walls strained around the large intrusion. She could feel his balls smacking against her ass with each thrust.

"Daddy's going to fill up your tight little cunt." Squirrelflight's grin was toothy. "He's going to make your belly nice and big, right?"

"Oh, fuck, yeah, I am." With powerful paws, he pushed her to her side. She was helpless as he readjusted himself, rolling her onto her belly and dragging her ass up into the air to meet his cock.

His balls slapped against her as he rutted her. Harsh teeth dug into her scruff as he leaned more weight onto her, her spine groaning in protest. Paws groped at her belly.

"You're going to be so big with my kits."

Leafpool choked out a moan. Her hips stuttered back with his cock as it tore into her. Hot pre slid deep into her, warming her insides. Strong paws gripped either side of her ass to spread it wider and throw it back into his thrusts.

A hot pussy settled itself on the bridge of her snout. Wetness slid down her muzzle as it rubbed along its length, smearing her with its scent.

"Your little girl wants it, daddy. She wants your kits."

The engorged cock throbbed hard as it came. Hot jizz slid deep into her pussy, pushing at her cervix. The paws on her belly only gripped harder as he fucked it deeper into her.

"Don't stop until she's leaking, daddy." Squirrelflight's breathing was getting heavier. Her scent was getting stronger as she rode along her sister's snout.

Leafpool's walls contracted as she came forcefully. Her claws flexed as she rode back against his cock, splashing hot fluids onto him.

His teeth bit in deeper. Adjusting his angle higher, he drove forward. Heavy balls hit against her as once again semen shot forward into her. Its warm essence layered her walls, slipping deep into her.

"That's it," Squirrelflight cooed. Her grip strengthened as she spread Leafpool's ass further, allowing Firestar's cock to hit even deeper. "Make sure she's nice and full."

Leafpool choked out her groans as her father drove into her with his hot cock. Her legs were numbing as her orgasm continued to rip through her, unable to tell if when it ended an another one began.

"Fucking…s-so deep," she gurgled.

"I've got one more for you, baby girl. Be a good bitch and take it."

He reared his head back and brought a paw to her throat. His cocktip struck hard at a special bundle of nerves, sending Leafpool into another fit. With a low growl, more jizz spilled into her.

She could feel each throb at the heat filled her. She whined, struggling hard against his hold. There was a stutter in Squirrelflight's rhythm as with a breathy gasp she came all over her.

Leafpool could feel the jizz slosh as Firestar withdrew himself. Like lava, it flowed from her opening, leaving a bubbling white trail as it slid down her inner thighs.

She collapsed to the ground in a twitching mess, forcing Squirrelflight to unseat herself. Rolling her body as best as she could, she turned to look at Firestar.

He sat back on his haunches. He was grooming over his belly fur, his pink cock slowly retreating into its sheath.

Looking down her chest, she could watch as his jizz drooled from her well-used pussy. It seemed impossible that it was all inside of her.

A grinning Squirrelflight looked down on her.

"Did that help?"

Leafpool could barely manage a nod. "Yeah."


	10. Alderpaw x Needlepaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTAINS:  
-M/F
> 
> So I'm not dead. 
> 
> For all the FF folks who might be reading this, the edits I promised are going to be few and far between. The idea was fun when I came up with it, but in practice I hate it. I don't have the energy in me to edit all of my older stuff. Especially when my interest in some of the pairings barely existed to begin with. Sorry.
> 
> On the bright side, you guys won't have to put up with my terrible naming conventions anymore.

_ “She disappeared into the nearest bushes and returned a few moments later with the limp body of a blackbird dangling from her jaws/ Meanwhile Alderpaw found a sheltered hollow underneath the branches of a hazel bush and scraped together some dead leaves to make a nest. As he ate his share of the fresh-kill, he realised how exhausted he was. Not even his worried about finding his way home were enough to keep him from falling into a deep sleep. But StarClan still did not visit him in his dreams.” _

** _-Apprentice's Quest, pg. 114_ **

Early dawn light was filling the den when Alderpaw dragged himself out. The fresh-kill that he had scented was dangling from Needlepaw's jaws like a sad trophy. It wasn't much, but it was enough to excite his belly. A low rumble passed through it.

She tossed it towards him with all the grace of a half-blind badger. "Get up and eat. We need to keep making ground if we want to find them."

"I know that." Alderheart managed to keep his irritation mostly to himself.

When he bent down to take a bite of the prey, he froze. An unfamiliar scent flooded his open maw, causing his skin to crawl. The prey forgotten, he perked his ears and swivelled his head to check their surroundings.

But he realized where it was coming from when he noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Needlepaw was practically covered in it. He leaned forward to take a whiff of her pelt. She flinched away.

"Why do you smell weird?"

"Wow," she said as she tugged the squirrel her way to start tucking in, "you really know how to talk to the ladies." Her words were dripping with sarcasm.

Alderpaw decided to ignore it. "Did you roll in something? It's―" he took another deep breath "-really strong." He had to blink to regain focus. Something about it made his head light.

She swiped her tongue over his muzzle after finishing her half of the prey. "No, I didn't roll in anything. I'm in heat, you mouse-brain. Shouldn't a medicine cat apprentice know that?"

He did know what it was, but he'd never been around it before. Now that there was a name to it, he could identify the heavy overtones. A shudder crawled down his spine all the way to his hind legs, which tensed unexpectedly.

Needlepaw was eyeing him carefully. "Don't get any funny ideas," she warned.

"I wasn't," Alderpaw shot back.

He finished his own share of the meal before getting back onto his paws and looking down the long stretch of river they'd been following since yesterday. It looked no different from the view yesterday. He had to swallow his sigh.

"Go on, you're the leader." Needlepaw signalled with her tail.

The time stretched with the silence that built up between them as they walked. They only stopped so Needlepaw could catch them another piece of prey. As they followed the winding of the river, Alderpaw's thoughts were building up in his stomach like rocks.

What if this wasn't the way home? What if the other group didn't make it out okay? They held to his pelt like too much water. Maybe it was a mistake that he was sent on this journey.

"Do you think we were too late?"

"Too late for what?" Needlepaw flicked her ear to acknowledge his existence, but didn't bother to look at him.

"To save SkyClan. Maybe we were supposed to leave earlier, or―"

"There's nothing to be done about it now." She shrugged. "You saw their deputy get killed right before your eyes. He was the only link we had."

Guilt rose up in Alderpaw. "I should have done something to stop him."

"Are you that dumb? He would have killed you, too. You don't know a lick about fighting."

"I guess." His tail dragged against the ground, before lifting up high. "But you do. Could you teach me?"

"You think we have time for that right now? We need to get back with the others. They probably think we're dead." Her tail whipped.

"Oh." He folded his ears back. "You're right."

"I know I'm right." Her pace began to pick up, and Alderpaw was quick to match it. "So stop worrying about what you could have done. Sulking won't help anyone."

The words hit hard, but maybe he needed to hear them. He forced his worries away with a sharp breath. Silence settled thickly over them again, with Alderpaw's heart as heavy as before. When night began to fall, Alderpaw settled on making another den while Needlepaw found them a squirrel to share.

As he settled himself next to her, he noted her heat scent had grown substantially stronger. It made him wrinkle his nose.

"Can I help you?" Needlepaw mewed through a mouthful of prey. Alderpaw realised he'd been staring.

"Sorry." He made it a point to look away.

Needlepaw rolled her eyes. "If it's bothering you so much, you can just say it."

"Is there really nothing you can do about it?" Heat rose in his pelt like ants crawling over him. "Maybe something I can do to help?"

"There is," she sneered. "But I'd sooner jump in that river than let you fuck me."

"Excuse me?" Alderpaw sputtered.

"It's the only way to help with heat."

"I am not doing that!" He pinned his ears back before continuing in a lower voice, "I'm a medicine cat."

"I wouldn't let you, even if you wanted to." Bones snapped between her teeth, accentuating her anger. "You're not my type."

Alderpaw didn't know if he should be offended by that, and didn't get the chance to ask before she swept her remains to the side and slipped herself into the den. Her tail whipped as she walked, nearly catching his cheek.

Another dreamless night. It was becoming apparent StarClan wasn't going to leave him another vision anytime soon. Looking to his side, Needlepaw was still fast asleep. Grey light shone into their hovel.

Sleep still tugged at his paws as he crawled out, taking great pains not to wake Needlepaw. He shuddered to think of the tongue-lashing he would get.

There was a crack under his paw. It was a prey bone. One of the ones that Needlepaw hadn't cracked in half last night. It only took a minute for Alderpaw to dig out a small hole for them.

"What are you doing?" Needlepaw's voice made him jump.

"Burying your prey bones." He pushed them into the hole with one scoop. "You forgot to bury them lasy night."

"I didn't bury them because I didn't want to." She curled her lips in a snarl. "Do you always go around correcting cats like your StarClan's baby?"

Alderheart leaned back. Surprise stole away his response. What was she getting so mad about? She spat at him before pushing past him with a rough shoulder. He hovered for a moment, watching as she stomped off without a look back, before following suit.

Her mood didn't improve. The tension still hung in the air, almost thick enough to choke on. Alderpaw made sure to keep a suitable distance between them, only a little afraid she might try to claw him if he got too close.

Just when it seemed like she would never cool down, she drew closer. It made the fur along his spine rise, but he resisted the urge to scoot away. She let out a snort.

"It's the heat," she muttered, almost too quiet for Alderpaw to hear. "It annoys me, too."

Muscles that he didn't even know were tense relaxed. It wasn't exactly an apology, but he knew it would be the closest he would ever get to one.

"I didn't know that. I'm sorry."

Her gaze flicked to the river for a moment, before turning back to him. "If you want, I can show you some battle moves."

His ears perked. "Really?"

"Not right now. We don't know how far behind we are from the rest of the group." She straightened out. "But, yes, really."

It felt like his paws weren't even touching the ground as he bounced along.

"Thank you!"

Her ear flicked, but she didn't respond.

Alderpaw let his bruised body sink down, the cool earth pressing back into his belly. It was a welcome relief to his muscles that had put up with Needlepaw's blatant abuse that she called training. Even as he rolled his shoulders, he winced. Every fiber of his being hurt.

But it did little to staunch the satisfaction that bubbled in his chest. He could feel his improvement. Every time she struck, he moved a little faster. It was hard to contain the grin that pulled at his lips.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" Needlepaw scoffed as she wiggled her way into the den.

Since Alderpaw had been sore, she had to make it. But it was less than accomodating for them. She had to press up against him in order to squeeze in.

"That was fun." Alderpaw scooted to press himself into the wall of the den to give her more space.

"Fun?" She looked bewildered. "You got beat into the ground like a piece of prey."

The dull pain that ached from his hind legs was the proof of that. But, even as they throbbed, a purr rumbled through him.

"I've never done something like that before. It was fun."

"Whatever." She tossed her head and let out an exasperated sigh. "You better be ready to set out by morning. I don't care how sore you are. We wasted enough time with this."

"I will be."

Alderpaw dreaded the thought of having to walk all day. He'd seen apprentices after a rigorous day of training. Their muscles were like rusty gears begging for rest. But, he had wanted this. He had no room to complain.

The cool night air slipped in through the narrow den entrance as he curled in on himself. It was heaven to his body, and helped him to relax as he let himself slip into a well-earned slumber.

He woke back up to a harsh kick in the back. His yelp was covered up by the dirt his face was shoved into as a second one connected with the back of his head. When he whipped around, he discovered why.

Needlepaw was tossing and turning. Her legs kicked out, catching against the wall of the den. He ducked his head as a paw came flying at it. Under her breath, he could make out curses. She was still awake.

It must've been only a couple of hours. The sky was darker, but the moon hadn't reached its apex yet, from what he could tell from where he was. As he opened his mouth to ask why, he stilled. Her heat scent flooded his mouth, effectively choking him.

He sputtered and reeled back as the heady scent swamped his nostrils. It twisted his stomach in an almost good way. It was much stronger than before.

She flipped over, more curses flying from her, as she curled into a tight ball before spreading herself back out. Pity punched at his heart like a needle. She had indulged him when he asked for battle training. Was it right to deny her help, then?

He sucked in a deep breath and held it, forcing his heartbeat to steady. He expelled it in one sharp breath before reaching out to touch her side. Almost immediately, she flipped over to face him. A snarl curled her lips, no doubt ready to spit more profanities. But whatever she saw stopped them in her throat.

"Are you okay?" He pulled himself a little closer.

"I'm fine." Her teeth flashed in the stream of moonlight. She wasn't fine.

It felt like his heart was on fire as he shifted even closer. How does someone even start something like this? He hadn't the foggiest. But he knew he wanted to help. Even if it meant a little bit of awkwardness.

"How do I help?" The words tumbled out of his mouth with all the grace of a falling boulder.

Her snarl fell away to creased brow. He could feel the question on her tongue as if it was his own. His eyes darted to her thigh, and he could almost picture what lie beneath it. His sheath tightened, accompanied by shame flaring through his pelt. It must have been enough to piece it together, because her eyes narrowed.

"What happened to your precious warrior code?"

Heat ate away at his pelt like vultures. It felt like there was something stuck in his throat that he couldn't quite swallow.

"I want to help." He kneaded at her thigh, which he only noticed when it twitched. "It only talks about taking mates and having kits. So."

The silent stretched longer than he would have liked. He felt like even more of an idiot for offering. Maybe he was an idiot. What kind of medicine cat offers to have sex? But just as he was about to take it back, she shifted. In a fluid motion, she pulled her back up to the wall and splayed her legs, giving Alderpaw a full view of his nethers.

In apprehension, his sheath tightened. His cock peeled out to push against the earth, making him shuffle his hips to stay comfortable. He hadn't realised his breathing had picked up until he heard it.

"If you're really offering." Her voice wavered, as much as she tried to hide it. It helped put Alderpaw a little more at ease. At least he wasn't the only one who felt embarassed.

"I am. But. Uh. What do I do?" A hesitant paw placed against her inner thigh made her jolt. The flesh was supple and excited him even further. Unconsciously, he leaned closer, parting his lips to drink in more of her scent.

"Touch it," she breathed.

Alderpaw's blood quickened as he edged his paw closer. He pressed at the reddening lips, shivering when they throbbed against his pad. But it must have been the right thing to do, because Needlepaw gave a small nod.

Using it to reinforce his confidence, he began to paw at her. Heady liquid gathered at the lips as he rubbed over her mound. Their smell struck something in him that made his cock push further out, digging uncomfortably into the ground. It was the last thing on his mind, though, as a small moan rolled from Needlepaw.

"Does that feel good?" He hoped his voice didn't give away his uncertainty.

Her lips curled in a half-hearted snarl. "I'm in heat, idiot. Everything feels good."

"You could be a little nicer," he murmured, mostly to himself. "I'm trying to help."

Her teeth flashed, but she said nothing else. As he increased his force, her hips gyrated with his paw, pushing up into his friction. Muffled moans sounded from her, shut off by clenched teeth.

"Lick it." Her legs spread further, bading him forward.

"A simple please wouldn't kill you."

"Lick. It," she growled.

His jaw tightened, but he cut off a grunt of disapproval as he dipped his head forward. Reeling in his paw, he was quick to replace it with his tongue. He traced around the edges of her pussy, lapping up the musky wetness that matted it. It sent endorphins bristling through his skull, prodding him to lick against her slit.

As his textured tongue flitted against a hard nub, she jolted. A low, gruff gasp breached her throat. Understanding that it was a good sign, he ran back over it a couple of times.

"That's it. Good boy. Just like that."

Her hips rocked back with his tongue, stuttering when he dipped it into her to slip it back out and up against her clit. A hum rumbled through her, goading him on.

Warmth stuck to his bellyfur, which he identified as the pre drooling from his cock. It was pressed into the cool ground, throbbing against himself. When a paw came up to rest against his forehead, ushering him to closer to her heated pussy, his hips humped against the ground. The friction pulled a low moan from him, coaxing more pre to spurt against his belly.

He continued to grind his cock against the ground as he ate out Needlepaw, taking deep whiffs of her scent. His tongue became messier, slurping against her walls and flicking at her clit. The paw against his head stiffened. Claws reached out to prick dangerously at his scalp.

A hot gasp rolled from her and her hips lifted from the floor. She began to scratch at his head, but he barely noticed.

"Fuck. Just like that. Yes."

Alderpaw didn't know what that meant, but he was happy to oblige, as he slithered his tongue all over her. It reached deep into her, before slurping back out to run up her clit and then scoop against her crevices. His cock beat hard against his belly as he humped along the ground, searching for some warm, wet target to take advantage of.

Her body shuddered and her pussy throbbed against his tongue as she suddenly doubled over on herself. Breath shuddering from her body, she came all over his tongue, bathing it in her taste.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Her paws clutched to him, scrabbling for purchase as he continued to lick against her opening.

She pushed him away, holding his head out of reach, as the shudders began to die down. Alderpaw didn't realize how fast he was breathing until he noticed that she wasn't the one panting for breath.

"Is that it? Are you done?" He stared at her still throbbing pussy. Something akin to disappointment welled up in his belly.

"Oh, no." She rolled her head against the wall. "That was just the foreplay. Just give me a minute."

After a few, long moments. She turned over to crouch her front to the ground. Her ass lifted into the air, kinking her tail over her back, giving Alderpaw a full view of her backside. His gaze lingered on her puckered hole for only a moment before settling on her pussy.

He knew what to do as he scrambled onto her, their positioning made awkward by the confines of the den. It didn't feel at all natural, but when he felt his cock rub up against her, he really couldn't find it in himself to care. He slipped his cock against her lips, relishing the feeling against his sensitive skin, before propping it up to dig at her saturated vagina.

He felt her stiffen underneath him as he slid forward. His saliva acting as a lubricant, he slipped himself deep into her walls. Within a moment he hilted himself.

The heat flexed around his cock, bathing it in pleasure. It made his legs go weak. A long, low moan pulled from his throat as he relished the feeling of her clamping around him. A knot was already forming in his stomach as he pulled back, her pussy rubbing against him.

As he plunged forward again, he felt his legs start to shake. The knot in his belly tightened and some instinct told him what it was. Fear gripped him for a moment as he tugged himself out just in time to save himself from tipping over the edge.

He laid out against her back, trying to catch his breath as he let his cock beat into the open air. Copious pre drooled from it, collecting on the ground. It added a salty tinge to the sex scent that permeated the air.

"The fuck are you doing?" Needlepaw's jeering tone reminded him who the vagina was connected to. "Why did you stop?"

"I can't," he wheezed. "It's too much. It feels too good. I don't want to cum in you."

"For fuck's sake. Get over here."

Her body heaved, sliding him off so she could roll back over. She inched down so just her head rested against the curve that made the wall of the den.

With shaky legs, he stepped forward. As instructed, he placed his paws against the wall, shifting his cock closer to her head. He tried to peer down, curious, but the angle made it too hard to see.

Which made it all the more surprising when something wet and warm swallowed his cock. Another breathy moan breached his throat as it slid all the way to his base. When he felt something lap against it, he realized it was Needlepaw's tongue.

The noises were loud as she slurped along his rigid length. Her lips sealed tight to his cockskin, her tongue rolling across the tip. Against his authority, his hips swayed into her rhythm.

Just as his legs began to buckle again, she pulled off. A paw gripped around his cock and beat up and down the rigid shaft. The saliva was still warm, smearing up and down with the paw, simulating a mouth. It was more than enough to finish the job.

She angled it at the wall as he came. It was a miracle he was able to keep himself up as his jizz painted the ground and the wall. Throb after throb sent more strings arcing through the air.

On wobbly knees, he leaned back onto his haunches. He practically had to gasp for air. The orgasm left feelings shivering through his body. But, despite it, his cock was still a full mast. It sprung up proud and unadhered, ready for another go.

"I've never met someone with such a hare trigger." Her eyebrows raised.

Alderpaw didn't know what a hare trigger was, but from the tone, he knew it wasn't a good thing.

When he tried to stand up, his legs refused. They felt numb. Needles thrummed through them.

"I don't think I'll be able to mount you." He tried again, only to slump back onto his haunches.

"Then get on your back." She twisted onto her paws, guiding him to lay down against the ground. With practised ease, she straddled him. "I'm more used to this, anyway."

She slid her pussy lips against his cock, trapping it between his belly and her. As her hips rode along it, his libido returned. The friction made his breath hitch.

With a paw, she lined it up with her before slowly sinking down on it. The familiar hot walls sucked his cock back in, causing him to let loose a jet of pre.

"Someone's eager," she cooed. She dipped his cocktip in and out of her, teasing him.

"Please," he gasped. "Please let me fuck you."

"I don't know. Isn't that against the code?" She sunk a little lower, but pulled up when he jutted his hips. "What would your Clan say if they found out their medicine cat apprentice was going around fucking other Clan cats?"

"I don't care. Please. Let me fuck you."

She hummed. A pleased smile lit her face as she continued to tease against his tip.

"If you're a good boy, I will. You have to promise to do what I say. No humping. And you can't cum until I say so."

"I promise." He clamped his paws to her hips, urging her to go further. She shooed them away. "Please."

"If you break any of the rules, we stop."

He could only nod. Which was a good enough response, because she let herself sink back down his cock.

Her walls hugged tight to him as she rode him slowly. He had to dig his claws in the ground to keep his hips still. The wet warmth of her pussy flexed around him, stimulating his nerve endings. It made his body shiver.

Her pace picked up, gliding along his cock faster and faster until she was bouncing against him. She sunk down and ground against his crotch before beginning to slam down onto him. Wetness soaked his crotchfur as she sped up.

"Grab my tits," she growled.

He reached up and groped at her nipples, pinching and twiddling them between pawtoes. She let out a hiss through clenched teeth. Her hot walls flexed around his cock, crushing them against his skin. The knot began to tighten in his belly again.

Pathetic whimpers and whines slipped from his throat as she ground against him. Her body tensed, then relaxed again, before she started to ride him once more.

"Hit me," she spat.

"What?"

"Fucking hit me!"

He slapped her thigh with a harsh paw. In response, she threw her head back. Claws dug into his chest fur, ripping and shredding it. He did it again, the force making her hips ripple.

She bore down against his crotch, slapping against him with a force strong enough to make him strike against her cervix. He could feel it tapping against his cocktip, inviting him to fill it. The thought made his belly even tighter.

"You pathetic piece of shit I said hit me."

With an unsheathed paw, he struck her side. He caught against skin, leaving angry red marks. She moaned. Loud. So he grabbed at her haunches and dragged his claws through them, just deep enough to feel.

"Fuck. Yes," she groaned.

"Needlepaw," he gasped. His leg muscles began to tighten. "I'm going to cum."

"No, you're not." She bared her teeth.

"I can't stop it." His hips wiggled against the ground. The pressure building up in his cock was all too familiar.

Her pussy slapped against him even harder. Her walls clamped against his cock. The world was starting to turn white. He clenched hard, walling off his orgasm. But as claws began to tear at his chest, she began to stutter back into his cock.

She flexed around him as she came, coating his cock and balls in her scent. The feeling was too much for Alderpaw. Before he even had a chance to dislodge himself, he began to fire his payload.

"Fuck!" Needlepaw pulled herself away, but not before he could pump two loaded strings of jizz into her.

The rest coated his upturned belly, leaving white stripes against his ginger fur. He moaned mindlessly as he jutted into the air, spilling the last of his ecstasy onto himself. His balls held tight to their base as he finished.

His head lolled to one side. Nothing seemed real to him. Needles thrummed through his whole body, desensitizing it to reality.

"You fucking idiot." Her words came out like poison. "I told you not to cum."

"I'm sorry." He rolled his head to look at her. Jizz was drooling from her widened pussy, trailing down her inner thigh.

"It's whatever." Her gaze snapped to the wall. There wasn't any actual anger to her words, but her fangs were still visible behind her grimace.

"I can clean you up." Alderpaw struggled to his paws and scooted forward.

She took up her first position, her legs splayed, allowing him to dip his tongue and slide it along her slit. Jizz drooled out like lava, which he was quick to lap up. It was salty, but not wholly unpleasant. Next, he scraped it from her leg fur, which turned out to be a much harder endeavor than he had imagined. When he pulled back, she was quick to cover herself back up.

The unmistakable tweet of a bird sounded through the air. Accompanying it was the first rays of early dawn creeping into the den. Alderpaw had been totally unaware of the time passing.

"I guess we're not getting anymore sleep."

Her gaze tracked his to the entrance. A grimace painted her snout. "I guess not."

_"During the third day Alderpaw began to pick up the reek of monsters again, and there was a haze in the air ahead of them. Shortly after sunhigh more Twoleg dens loomed on the horizon."_


	11. Tigerclaw x Darkstripe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTAINS:  
-M/M  
-Feminization/Demasculation
> 
> Not an edit, just a fic I forgot to upload here.

Darkstripe's back slammed into the ground with a thud. His cry was cut short as a heavy paw pressed down on his throat and Tigerclaw's shadow loomed over him. His steely eyes glinted in the afternoon sun with an emotion that Darkstripe was extremely familiar with. It made his sheath tighten.

"Shut the fuck up," Tigerclaw snarled. With his free paw, he lifted his back off the ground to press his hardening sheath against his backside.

Darkstripe's cock was already fully unsheathed and bobbing happily over his belly as Tigerclaw's cocktip smeared pre all over his backside. His moans came out choked around the weighted paw.

He could still smell the ThunderClan camp, but Tigerclaw evidently didn't care because the friction only increased. Any doubts Darkstripe had about getting caught quickly vanished with the sensation.

"Please." He squirmed against his teasing tip as it pressed against his asshole only to rub back against it.

"Don't worry. You'll get it." He became more forceful, his cocktip threatening to slip into him at any moment before he pulled back to rub between his balls and against his hard cock.

Darkstripe mewled loudly as he tried to push up into the length to little avail. Tigerclaw hauled his ass higher before poising his cock once more.

No time was wasted as Tigerclaw slipped past his tailring. The hot cock speared deep into him, causing Darkstripe to jolt and shudder around the large intrusion. Tigerclaw used his paw as leverage to lean further forward, sliding himself even deeper.

Claws extended from the paw that curved around his back. The extra grip was used to hoist him higher so Tigerclaw could angle himself better. Darkstripe watched as the monster cock was reeled back before slapping back into him. His body trembled as its broad tip struck deep into him with long, hard strokes.

"Such a nice, tight cunt." Tigerclaw's lips peeled back to reveal his fangs. It made Darkstripe's heart flutter and his body shudder.

He fucked him in earnest, slapping his hips roughly against his ass. Darkstripe's strangled cry was lost completely as the paw gained more weight. His gruff grunts filled the air as he savagely bore into him.

Heat filled him up as his copious pre slid into him. His ass felt stretched and full as the familiar bulk of Tigerclaw's cock rubbed against his walls. Needles thrummed through his legs.

"I'm going to leave your perfect little pussy ruined," he hissed.

"Yes!" Darkstripe gasped. The paw pushed down harder on his throat.

"I said to shut the fuck up."

Each harsh thrust rubbed over a sensitive bundle of nerves hidden deep in him. It made his body shudder uncontrollably, his hips working fruitlessly to work the cock deeper. His pitched mewls were lost to the strong paw on his throat.

"Still as tight as a virgin. Fucking love that about you."

Tigerclaw shuffled closer. Claws raked against Darkstripe's back as he became more violent with his thrusts. His walls stretched to accommodate his vicious rhythm. Darkstripe could feel the large cock beating hotly against his insides.

"You're going to look so pretty covered in my cum," he hummed.

"No," Darkstripe gasped. "Inside. Please." Sharp claws scratched over his skin, leaving angry red marks. He moaned.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, you whore."

Darkstripe nodded as best as he could against the throat hold. He clenched down as hard as he could. There was a stutter in his rhythm as Tigerclaw revelled in the new tightness.

"Fuck," he panted. "You really want it."

"Please," Darkstripe whined. "Please. Breed me."

His claws dug deeper into him as his cock began to beat harder. Darkstripe's whines reached a pitch, the massive prick slamming against his prostate.

But he withdrew himself. His cock dug against his sensitive walls as he dislodged himself. His payload began to fire off mid dismount, coating Darkstripe's backside before he brought it up between his balls to finally rest against his length.

Heavy white strings shot across Darkstripe's upturned body, some with enough velocity to rope across his face, leaving him to whine in protest. It coated his dark fur with the reek of the stronger tom. Darkstripe's cock ached and released a healthy spurt of pre, adding to the mess.

Tigerstar rubbed against him as he emptied his load, the last few strings falling shorter than the rest. His breathing was ragged as he bent down and fastened his teeth into the side of his neck and pushed him onto his belly before he could protest.

"I'm not done with you yet." His voice rumbled with something akin to anger that made Darkstripe's legs go weak. "Goldenflower's been blue balling me for weeks."

Darkstripe found his spine naturally curving up into Tigerclaw's weight as it fell along it. He pushed his rump upwards, shivering with anticipation when he felt the hot rod slip against his asshole. Heavy paws fell on top of his own, pinning them in place as Tigerclaw's hips gyrated against his raised ass, slipping all around his backside.

"Yes," he breathed. "Use me. Please. Fucking break me."

"I didn't ask for permission, slut."

His hard cock found its target and slid back into him once more with ease. It only took a moment to hilt himself, his tip striking hard into him. Darkstripe pushed back against his crotch, his cock pulsing happily as the bulk rubbed against his prostate.

"What a good girl," Tigerclaw cooed, his hot breath tickling his ear. It sent a shiver down his spine.

Heavy balls slapped against his thighs as Tigerclaw's cock drove into him with a new fury. It spread him open wider than he thought possible. Warmth pooled into his stomach.

A harsh tug choked off one of his moans, before pushing his face back down into the dirt. The teeth dug deeper into his scruff as Tigerclaw's hips snapped against his. It all became too much for Darkstripe. With a garbled moan, his hips began to jut into the air as his orgasm ripped through him.

Jizz jettisoned from his buoying cock, spraying across the grass and his underbelly. His body tensed as the knot in his stomach tightened.

"Oh, fuck." Tigerclaw's paws moved to grab at his inner thighs. He used the extra grip to bring back Darkstripe's rump into his strokes.

After a few rough humps, his jaw clenched, his teeth piercing his scruff and drawing blood. The pain made Darkstripe squirm and gasp. The hot cock beat hard against his walls before painting them white.

"Fuck. Yes." Darkstripe's mouth hung open as the heat filled him.

Tigerclaw continued to rut him as he spilled himself deep. With little whines and gasps, Darkstripe ground back against his lazy thrusts.

"That's it. You know what you want. Good girl." A soothing paw smoothed over his belly.

Whining, Darkstripe flexed around his cock, prompting a few more measly spurts. Once he was fully spent, Tigerclaw withdrew himself. His jizz spilled out after him, crawling down Darkstripe's inner thighs.

He licked over the wound he had left before dismounting, leaving Darkstripe to fall forward into his own mess. He lay there panting for a few moments before turning over onto his side.

Tigerclaw's cock was already retreating back into its sheath. He was sitting back on his haunches, rasping a tongue over his chest fur.

Darkstripe took a deep breath of their sex scent, revelling in the afterglow. Eventually, he sat himself up to groom over his belly. The jizz matted down his fur in awkward ways, but was quickly dispatched with an experienced tongue. He savored the taste of Tigerclaw on his tongue.

"I'm heading back." Tigerclaw rose to his paws, his gaze lingering on Darkstripe for only a few moments more before finding interest in a bush.

His heart dropped. "Oh. Okay."

Their routine was never any different, but it didn't help the disappointment that rose in his belly. As he turned to leave, Darkstripe struggled to sit up properly in a poor attempt to hide his sulking form.

"Love you," he called after his retreating form.

A flick of the tabby tail was his only response before it disappeared into a thicket. Another typical response. He swallowed his heavy heart, convincing himself that the strong tabby must share some sentiment for him. Why else would he bother with him? Why else would he indulge him like this? He tossed the thoughts aside, breathing in deep to clear his mind, indulging in the heavy sex scent, before he leaned back on his haunches to finish grooming himself.


	12. To Promises That Never Started Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally lied about making normal chapter names. Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> Alderheart x Puddleshine  
CONTAINS:  
-M/M

A bright halfmoon moon hung overhead. It was reflected in the water with gentle ripples breaking its image.

Alderheart trailed behind Jayfeather as they neared the bottom of the slope. They were the last to arrive. Mothwing's gaze lingered on Jayfeather, and Alderheart had to wonder if the rising fur was just his imagination.

"Took you guys long enough." Puddleshine held up a tail in greeting.

"Sorry." Alderheart smiled back at his friend. "We had to check on an elder."

"Is everything alright?" Willowshine's face creased with worry.

"Yeah. It's nothing to worry about."

"Good." Mothwing sounded less than enthused.

Alderheart took his spot next to Willowshine, letting his paws rest right at the rim of the Moonpool. He could almost feel its energy. It made his fur rise. Jayfeather plopped down next to him.

"Did anyone have anything they wanted to discuss?"

"Nothing from RiverClan," Mothwing said.

"Or from WindClan." Runningnose rolled a stiff shoulder.

Alderheart peered his head around Jayfeather. "And ShadowClan? Is the prey running fine?"

"Like rabbits." His eyes glinted.

Jayfeather scoffed. "You make that same joke every meeting. There aren't even rabbits in your territory."

Alderheart watched as he tried to stifle a smile. "I'll think of a better one for next time."

Jayfeather's lips twitched into a grimace. "If no one has any news, then there isn't much reason to dawdle."

"And here I thought you enjoyed the company," Mothwing said.

The only acknowledgment Jayfeather gave was a flick of his ear before he stood up to stride to the edge. The water rippled from Alderheart's tongue as he lapped at it. The chill stung his mouth and throat.

On shaky legs, he leaned back and let his body drift. Needles thrummed through him, isolating him from reality. His eyelids fell.

He was the last one to wake up. The sluggish chill still hung to his body as he rose. Mothwing was stretching out, having roused from what must have been a lovely nap.

"Anything?" Runningnose's words rung out in spite of their weakness.

"I dreamt about catching a squirrel, but that's it." Willowshine looked to Alderheart.

He kneaded at the ground. Not even a silly dream about hunting. When her gaze lingered, he shook his head and looked to Puddleshine.

"I was sharing tongues with a badger." He shrugged. "If that's some sign from StarClan, they've got peculiar tastes."

Alderheart let himself relax a little.

"Then they must have nothing to share," Jayfeather said. "Unless anyone has any last minute annoyances, it seems this meeting is over."

When they all shook their head, Jayfeather gave a curt nod and pulled himself to his paws. Alderheart matched his pace as every cat broke away, heading in their own direction at the top of the slope.

Somewhere in the distance, an owl hooted. It made his heart jump. He forced his fur to lie flat.

"Hey." Alderheart stopped, and Jayfeather did the same. "I actually need to get some marigold for the storage. I just remembered."

"It's the dead of night. No one has an infection right now. You can get it tomorrow."

"There's a patch nearby. I can meet you back at camp."

Jayfeather's blind gaze ensnared him. It felt like he was seeing right through him. In a horrifying heartbeat, he opened his mouth slowly, before obviously thinking better and closing it. He turned his back on him.

"Just don't get into any trouble."

"I won't."

He tracked the moon through the opening in the leaves. There wasn't any marigold patch nearby. It was a stupid lie, and he couldn't believe Jayfeather had bought it. But he was glad he did.

The smell of old fox crept up as he rounded a shrivelling berry bush. Not too far, he knew, was the Moonpool. But that wasn't what he was looking for.

It was easy to pick his scent trail. He had left markings on a good number of trees. From them, he could smell his excitement. Just like that, his blood quickened.

There was a gap in the trees when he found Puddleshine.

"Jayfeather seems like he's getting suspicious." A good humored smile stretched his muzzle.

"We can change the code."

"It wouldn't be a problem if you didn't use it so much."

"You sound like you're complaining."

"Not really. It's kind of cute how much you want it." Puddleshine's teeth flashed in a grin. "Especially with how on the fence you were."

"Stop teasing me about it."

"Sorry." A purr rumbled through his frame, which transferred to Alderheart when he stepped forward to rasp a tongue against his neck. "You just make it so easy."

Alderheart's skin rose to meet his tongue. Breath hitched in his throat as he scraped along his sensitive collarbone, moving up along his jaw. Needles bristled from the touch, filling his head with fog.

The grass seemed to rise to meet his back, leaving his belly exposed. Puddleshine gave his chest light kisses as he worked his way down, skipping over his belly, knowing full well how ticklish he was, which he was grateful for.

With a paw, he held up Alderheart's hefty cock. It was already at full mast. He gave his inner thighs more feathery kisses as he stroked along his cock at a slow, deliberate pace.

Alderheart couldn't help but chitter when he rounded his head, using the pre to lubricate his paw. Teasing lips traced their way back to his crotch. A wide, pink tongue slipped around the base of his cock, making his hips stutter. Puddleshine let out a noise of satisfaction.

"You're really cute when you're horny." He rested his snout against his thigh. His paw went a little faster.

"I said not to tease me," he whined.

"Somebody's desperate." He hummed triumphantly before slipping his tongue back against the base of his cock.

He pecked his way up the side, jolts running through Alderheart. Warm lips pressed against the tip, before dutifully sucking down his cock. His paw rose to meet his mouth, spreading the warm saliva with it as he pumped.

Alderheart's back arched against the ground as Puddleshine's mouth sucked him deep into its heat. A tongue rolled over his sensitive head, lapping at the precum that dribbled from it.

His claws tore the grass as he removed his paw and bottomed him out. In a smooth motion, Alderheart felt his friend's throat constrict around the apex of his cock.

Puddleshine pulled his head back with a slurping sound. He scooped a gob of pre from his cock before shifting onto his side and raising his hind leg as he curled his lower body forward. Alderheart watched as with a stretched foreleg, he probed around his own backside until he found his tailhole. He slowly sunk them in.

Puddleshine sank back onto his cock with a long, muffled moan. His bobs worked in tandem with his pumping toes, his hips shifting along the den floor. An eager tongue traced back along the curve of his balls as he swallowed repeatedly around the apex of his cock. His whines of pleasure were wet and muffled.

Alderheart's hips arched off the floor, seeking to somehow embed his cock deeper into him. With a strangled groan he began to jut upwards. Puddleshine held his head still as he pumped into his sucking maw. His toes worked faster.

Alderheart's back curled as he released a strangled cry. Puddleshine propped his head in place and opened his maw, using his free paw to direct the cumshot into his mouth, so Alderheart could watch as his jizz painted his mouth.

Lips formed back around his cock as Puddleshine suckled out the last few spurts, with a weak hum. A low purr rumbled through him as he lapped up the cum that was still drooling from the tip of Alderheart's cock.

With a huff, Alderheart let his head fall back against the ground. The afterglow left static running through his veins. An addictive feeling. Enough to have pushed him to accept Puddleshine's offer of casual sex in spite of how immoral it seemed.

"Your noises are really fucking hot." Puddleshine was still pumping his toes. His cock was bobbing with his rhythm, drooling pre.

"So are yours." Alderheart bent forward to scrape a tongue across his forehead.

"Yeah?" His eyes gleamed. "You like listening to me choke on your cock?"

"I'd rather listen to you taking it up your ass." Heat rose to his cheeks as he forced the words out. They didn't feel natural on his tongue, but Puddleshine obviously appreciated it.

"Fuck yes," he huffed as he sped up his pawtoes.

For a beat, Alderheart thought he was going to finish himself until he twisted himself onto his belly, relinquishing his pawtoes and lifting his ass to expose his lubed rear.

A whine rolled from him when Alderheart grabbed at his thighs and pressed his cock against his ass. He slipped his cock around his raised rear, earning a couple of gasps as it ran over his sphincter. Grabbing his scruff in firm jaws, he pressed himself forward.

The tailring opened easily for his hefty cock. Hot walls drew him in, sinking him deeper in their warmth. He couldn't staunch the moan that pushed at his throat. When he felt his balls nestle comfortable against him, he knew he was all the way in.

Puddleshine's body moved with his rhythm, rocking into his slow, deep motions. Small, pitched noises rolled from him as Alderheart slid himself in deep, striking harsh at his walls with his wide cocktip. He didn't even try to stop the grunt and groans as he rutted into his friend.

"Just like that," Puddleshine gasped out. "Nice and deep."

His ass tightened, drawing him deeper. He moaned. The copious pre helped him slip harmlessly in and out of the hot tightness. The friction made his legs tingle.

The air turned heavy with their sex scent as they rutted against each other. Alderheart took in deep breaths of their musk, letting it fuel his libido. Adjusting his stance, he speared forward, clapping their hips together. A shudder rode through Puddleshine, and his folds suddenly constricted.

Alderheart continued to spear his tightening asshole. With a garbled sound, Puddleshine's entire body tensed underneath him. The air grew even heavier with the scent of his jizz.

"Don't stop," he breathed. A tail twinned with his as he met his thrusts with his own, forcing him deeper.

A growl rumbled deep in Alderheart's throat. Clamping down harder on his scruff, he began to fuck Puddleshine in earnest. Using his grip, he spread his legs apart so he could fuck him deeper. The forcefulness was met with an appreciative gasp.

He could feel his cock beating against his walls. Each throb spilled more and more pre into him, allowing him to rut him harder. He pushed Puddleshine into the ground with each thrust, his hold on his scruff gagging his noises.

His jaw locked. With a long, drawn out half-growl, he began to fire his payload. Shot after shot of his hot jizz spurted deep into his friend's ass.

Alderheart continued to grind against him as he unloaded himself. The last few came with quiet huffs.

The two sunk to the ground together in a heap. Alderheart lapped lazily at Puddleshine's neck, enjoying the weak trills he got. With a harsh movement, he dislodged his cock and rolled off.

"You need to act like that more often." A weak purr rumbled through Puddleshine. "It's kinda hot when you get all forceful."

"I didn't mean to be so rough." Something told him he should be embarrassed, but he didn't have the energy for it. "Did I hurt you?"

"Not at all." He nuzzled at his chin and slid himself into a comfortable position against him.

The intimacy made Alderheart tense. It must have been noticeable, because Puddleshine was quick to adjust himself, unlatching from him and pulling himself up.

"Sorry. I didn't think about it." He turned his gaze to the ground.

"Puddleshine―"

"No, it's okay." He took a deep breath. "I should be getting back to ShadowClan. And if you don't hurry, Jayfeather'll rip you a new one."

Guilt rose like bile in Alderheart's throat. This wasn't fair to Puddleshine.

"I just don't feel that way about you," he choked out.

"I know. You already told me." He scuffed a paw at the ground. "And this was my idea, anyway. So don't worry about it. You're a good friend, and I like what we have. I'm not going to ruin it."

He leaned forward to press their noses together in a friendly gesture. Alderheart took the moment to swallow the clinging feeling of guilt, but it still hung in the back of his throat.

"You're a good friend, too."

"Thanks, Alderheart." But his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.


	13. Just the First Step in a Long Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me finding out the character length for titles on this site is absolutely the worst thing that could have ever happened for you guys.
> 
> Hollypaw x Jaypaw
> 
> CONTAINS:  
-M/F  
-Brother/Sister Incest  
-Somnophilia  
-Noncon(ish)

Hollypaw's heart beat faster as she shifted herself. With great care, she slid herself between Jaypaw's forelegs and pressed her back to his stomach. He twitched, but only once. His rhythmic breathing told her he was still asleep. She hoped that meant the poppy seeds were working.

She tried to ignore the sleeping forms around her as she wiggled herself closer, pushing his hind leg up so she could push her closer. She waited a heartbeat. When he didn't stir, she reached down a paw.

It was hard to really think over the rush. Her chest was tight with apprehension as she groped her brother. It was hard to see from her angle, but she could feel his sheath easily enough. Just from the contact, she felt it harden. Jaypaw let out a snort that made her pulse spike.

But when he showed no other signs, she let herself continue. Her apprehension mounted as she smoothed over the plump sheath. It throbbed against the pads of her paw. When she felt something hot and slick rub against her paw, she had to choke back a noise.

Her body was on fire as she moved to stroke his emerging length. She had to go impossibly slow, unsure of how much attention would be too much. Slow and steady, she rubbed her paw along the bottom of his emerging cock. It slipped further out, the tip running up against her lips. The contact sent a shiver through her body.

She couldn't stop herself from trembling as she pressed his cock up against her hot pussy. Using gentle motions, she rocked against it. Each throb slid more out to slip against her.

The forelegs draped over her chest tensed as he humped once against her before relaxing.

She teased herself with his tip before slipping along the rest of her length. The warm cock rubbing up into her clit sent warmth blooming through her body. In a conscious effort, she levelled her breathing. Lionpaw was only so far away. And he wasn't as heavy a sleeper as Jaypaw.

She held in a breath as she bent forwards to get a better grip on his cock. Miraculously, in spite of her trembling forelegs, she managed to hold it steady long enough to slip herself down onto it. The cocktip spread her wide, pushing at her walls. Needles thrummed up her spine as she slid herself further down his rigid length.

The forelegs clutched at her chest, and Jaypaw let out another snort.

Doing her best in the position she was in, she rocked along his length. Her paw helped guide him back up into her as she slipped back and forth along his sensitive skin. It wasn't all of him. From the current position, it would be impossible. But it was enough to satisfy her as she used him like a dildo.

She let small gasps roll from her throat as she worked back along her brother's cock. With one paw, she held the length steady. With the other, she was smoothing over her chest, pinching and flicking at her sensitive pink nubs.

Jaypaw'a breathing got heavier. The warm huffs and puffs fell over the nape of her neck, sending her fur rising. His forelegs found a natural grip on her as some instinct made his inert body move back against hers.

Hollypaw had to abandon her nipple to help muffle her sounds. His muzzle draped over her shoulder, finding a place in the crook of her neck. He mumbled something unintelligible before baring his gleaming white fangs.

"Oh, fuck. Yes." Hollypaw moved back against his sleepy humps. With his help, more of his cock slid into her, rubbing deeper and deeper, the unmistakable sound of a cock spearing into a wet pussy filling the air.

She slung her foreleg around his neck, pulling him in closer. His body obliged and tugged her deeper into his warmth. More noises rolled from bared fangs. Whether they were too loud or not, Hollypaw didn't care. She twisted her back to give him a better angle. When she felt his hefty balls bounce against her, she felt bubbles burst in her belly.

"Holy shit," she hissed. "Fuck." The feeling was so much more raw than her fantasies.

They pushed and pulled against each other. Small, muffled noises pierced the otherwise quiet night atmosphere. With each hump, he struck deeper. His wide cocktip pressed against her cervix, making her legs tingle. Her paw worked faster over her clit.

His hot pre slid deep into her, adding to the mess. Breathy huffs and puffs filled her ear. His nostrils flared wider. She could only let out small, pitched whimpers of approval, egging him on.

She pressed her head back into him as his cock began to beat hard against her insides. Heat swamped them, clogging her nose with their smell. Her mouth hung open as he began to strike into her harder.

His forelegs locked around her like a vice, stealing her paw away from her clit. She didn't have the strength to fight against it. She could only lay her head along the ground and whimper while doing her best to rut back against her brother.

A rough grunt slipped from Jaypaw. With hard, sluggish humps the beating cock inside of her began to unload in heavy, hot strings. Hollypaw struggled against the grip in a poor attempt to work him in deeper. The warmth shot against her walls, painting them with his ecstasy.

She clenched around his throbbing cock, bading its cum deeper into her. It's heat travelled up her body, leaving bristling fur in its wake.

He slowed after his orgasm tapered off, leaving Hollypaw trembling and mewling against him. His hold relaxed, and she was able to free her foreleg.

His half-mast cock still inside her, she reached down and began to stroke at her clit. Her head reared back as she imagined Jaypaw pressing her into the dirt as he fucked her with slow but vicious thrusts. His hot breath rolling over her neck with her scruff clamped between his jaws. Strong paws pinned hers, denying her escape as he rutted her like a whore.

Her whines were pitiful as she rocked between her paw and his receding cock. She imagined Lionpaw slipping into her mouth, fucking himself deep into her throat. She could hear their heavy, manly grunts as they slipped in and out of her like a shared fleshlight. His taste ran over her tongue again and again as he used it for his own gains, Jaypaw's commanding paw keeping her head in place.

Lionpaw's heavy paws guided her hips back onto Jaypaw's cock as Lionpaw reached his muzzle toward Jaypaw's. Wet, muffled moaning sounds rolled from them as they slipped their tongue against each other, revelling in the wet warmth that they shared.

She could almost smell him as Jaypaw ground her face into his balls, Lionpaw's cock jutting against her cheek, allowing her to reach out and cup at the curve of his balls with a desperate tongue.

Her body convulsed. The fantasy broke away as she stuttered up into her paw with violent jerking motions. She had to press her muzzle into the moss to cover up her noises as she came over her paw. Shudders ran through the length of her body as she rode out her orgasm.

Jaypaw was slumped against her, still fast asleep. His gentle snoring filled her ears. Once she mustered up the energy, she slipped away from him. The loss of warmth made her shudder. It became all too real what she had just done, but only a sick satisfaction bubbled in her chest.

Using what little strength she had left, she crawled back into her own nest. Post orgasmic bliss still buzzed through her limbs as she laid out. She could feel the viscous jizz seeping from her widened cunt and sticking to her inner thighs. She knew she had to take care of it.

Its taste was strong against her tongue and sent new feelings bristling through her skull. She kneaded at the moss. Her stomach tightened as she drew back on her fantasy and the heady taste of Lionpaw's cock in her mouth. It made her breathing quicken. 

She forced away the dirty images, but couldn't help but let her gaze drift to Lionpaw's twitching hind legs. Maybe, she thought to herself, she could sneak out some more poppy seeds tomorrow.

The thought followed her into her dreams like a lingering itch, painting them with grey and gold toms


	14. I Am Tough, I've Got Nails Like God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops! All incest!
> 
> If anyone likes this one in particular, then thank BleatingHeart on FF. They helped out some with this one :p
> 
> For anyone interested, there's another version of this on my pastebin (link in profile) that is much less focused on the noncon aspect. 
> 
> Dovewing x Ivypool
> 
> CONTAINS:  
-F/F  
-Sister/Sister Incest  
-Noncon  
-Exhibitionism  
-Humiliation

"Enough."

Ivypool's form wobbled as her body tried to move into the next form of the exercise. The momentum was too much and sent her driving into the mud.

"What did I do wrong?" she asked as she picked herself up. The mud clung to her fur, which, she knew by experience, would be pointless to try and rub off.

"What didn't you," he snorted. "This is the basics. You shouldn't have any problems with it by now. Something is distracting you."

"I'm not distracted." She had to force her fur to lie flat.

"It's about Dovewing, isn't it?" Icy eyes watched for her reaction through slits.

This time, she couldn't help it. The fur along her spine rose. Hawkfrost's lip curled, revealing his fangs.

"We can't get anywhere with you like this. If you can't focus, you won't improve."

"I don't need you telling me that." She bit back a snarl.

"And yet, here you are." He stood up, his tail flicking to and fro. "That's all the training you'll be getting today. Sort yourself out before our next session."

"No!" She lunged to block him off.

She knew she had stepped out of line as soon as he raised a paw. Her body tensed reflexively, awaiting the sting of his blow. When it didn't come, she looked back at him. He wore a pensive expression.

"We recruited you because of your drive to best your sister. It used to be your greatest asset. Now, however, it's doing nothing but holding you back." Something dark flickered behind his eyes that made Ivypool tense. He jutted his chin. "Come with me."

* * *

Dovewing slipped through the bracken and into camp as the last of the sun began to dip behind the trees. Her head was held high, her stride confident and cool as she made her way to the prey pile. Bumblestripe was quick to pull himself up beside her, their chatter inaudible to Ivypool. Hawkfrost's instructions buzzed in her head.

"Hey." She blocked them off from the Warriors' den. "Do you think we could talk?"

Dovewing went stiff. For a terrifying heartbeat, Ivypool thought she might turn her down. But she was quick to correct her posture and offer a tight nod.

"I'll be right in," she said sweetly, and motioned for Bumblestripe to go on without her. He gave them a long look before slipping past Ivypool.

"Is something wrong?" She lowered her voice. "Is it about the Dark Forest?"

Ivypool let herself wince at the name. Sympathy stung at Dovewing's features. "I don't want to be alone tonight." She drew in on herself and hunched her shoulders. "I don't feel safe there anymore."

Her ears drooped. "If it'll make you feel better, I can sleep with you tonight."

She didn't really want to. Ivypool knew as much when she saw her gaze flicker to what must have been Bumblestripe. It stung. But she pushed past it.

"If you could, it would mean a lot."

"Of course. You're my sister. I'd do anything for you."

Dovewing pressed against her, the warmth making Ivypool's fur bristle. She caught Dovewing throwing an apologetic look at Bumblestripe before letting herself be guided to Ivypool's nest.

She had to force her heart to settle and her mind to empty. Dovewing's fur was pressed into hers. Her breathing had begun to level out and slow. After a few minutes, Ivypool managed to force herself to sleep.

Old, gnarled trees loomed above her when she opened her eyes. The familiar mud clung to her paws. The same, rotting stink rolled through the air. And, standing only a little ways away from her, was Dovewing. Wide eyes bounced around, affirming what must have been her fear.

A sort of sick satisfaction trickled into her chest. Her paws kneaded at the mud. Dovewing finally noticed her.

"What is this?" Her voice rose with her panic. "Ivypool. Where are we?"

"I think you already know."

The cold voice struck through the air. A visible tremble wormed up Dovewing's legs. Out from the undergrowth, Hawkfrost stepped into the open. Ivypool couldn't keep her fur flat as his gaze swung from Dovewing to her. Was that pride she saw in them?

"What's going on? Why is he here?" She looked to Ivypool for some explanation.

Hawkfrost moved closer, and Dovewing tried to take a step back. Her paw slipped in the mud, but she caught herself before she fell.

"What the fuck is going on?" Panic began to leak into her features.

"I didn't think you'd show." Hawkfrost stepped up beside her and dropped his voice. "Just remember, you can't back out now." He gestured with his tail. Through the dense undergrowth, she thought she caught glimpses of peering eyes and slinking forms. It made her heart race.

She willed her trembling legs to still. Hawkfrost's tail slid over her back in some unknown gesture before striding past them to disappear back into the surroundings. Would he be watching? Her stomach knotted.

"What is he talking about?" Her voice warbled. Dovewing's wide eyes were searching her for something, but whatever she saw didn't settle any of her fears.

"You don't need to know." She forced her body to relax. With a sharp exhale, she took up the form Hawkfrost had been teaching her. Blood pounded against her ears.

Mud flew as she hurled herself. Dovewing's eyes went wide, but she didn't move herself fast enough to avoid her. The two went crashing into the ground. Ivypool felt her claws slicing skin, followed by a yowl rending the air. The world around her shrank. The only thing she could see was a blur grey fur as they tumbled along the ground.

With a snarl, Ivypool pinned her. Another cry rippled from Dovewing as she let her claws sink into her shoulders.

"You better start fighting back." Ivypool leaned closer. Dovewing's whiskers twitched against her breath. "I'm not afraid to hurt you."

"Why are you doing this?" she choked out.

"Fight back." Blood welled from her claws.

"We're sister, Ivypool. Please." The words shook from her.

"We are nothing." With a hard kick to her stomach, she stole the air from her lungs. Dovewing crumpled in on herself. It was far too easy to roll her over and mount her.

Ivypool sunk her teeth into her scruff. The taste of iron met her tongue. Intertwining their hind legs, she hoisted them up and spread them. Dovewing went rigid beneath her.

"Don't do this. Don't―"

She pushed her face into the mud. Thoughts moved through her head too fast to catch. Then something shifting caught Ivypool's attention. Her pulse spiked. Was that Hawkfrost? Another cat? She thought maybe she could smell them, lingering on the outskirts, but she couldn't be sure.

There was no going back now. The thought helped her calm down.

Her teeth were replaced by her paw and then by her backside as she slung herself around so she could sink her claws into her hind.

"I tried to give you a choice." She pressed back into her neck when Dovewing started to struggle. "Now, why don't you show off that pretty little ass for everyone to see.

With some effort, she forced them to stay standing even as she went limp. The adrenaline pumping through her system helped her to ignore the strain of her muscles.

"No one can see with that tail of yours in the way." Ivypool yanked it back with a vicious maw. A cry sounded from underneath her.

Her breathing had levelled out with her thoughts. With a steady heart, she slipped a paw over Dovewing's rump, groping and spreading her firm cheek for a moment, before sliding lower.

A sob racked through Dovewing's frame as Ivypool groped further down, kneading at her sensitive skin. Her tail thrashed wildly against her, so she bit it harder and pulled it against her back so she could pin it under her weight. It wriggled, but couldn't break free, allowing Ivypool to angle her head forward. She let her claws sink deeper, keeping her ass up as she spread her pussy with her other paw.

The two toes rubbed at her lips as she spread them, exposing her sister to whoever was watching. Hawkfrost's words buzzed through her mind. Slow and steady. Make her understand. Make her feel it.

"How's that?" A thrill ran down her spine when she heard how vicious her own voice sounded. "Now you've got everyone's attention. Just the way you like it."

"Please stop," she sniffled. Another tremor ran through her body. "I don't know what I did. I'm sorry. Please."

"Shut the fuck up," Ivypool snarled. Her claws sunk in deeper. A pitched whimper rolled from Dovewing.

She trailed a pawtoe against her exposed pussy, teasing at the tender opening. Another tremor. Ivypool noticed her breathing picking up. Warmth gathered in her hind, spreading further down. Some hot, sick feeling bubbled in her stomach as she pressed against her entrance, before slipping it in.

The walls closed around the thick intrusion. A strangled cry pushed from Dovewing. Her body tried to drop, but Ivypool dug in deeper and pulled her hips back up for everyone to watch as she pumped her toe in and out of her clenching pussy.

Despite her protests, wetness matted her crotch, aiding Ivypool's pumping toe. She licked her lips and slid in a second. The walls strained around it, but it fit, with only a shudder this time. Another shifting form in the edge of her vision caught her attention. Which cat was that, she had to wonder. Someone from another Clan, maybe? The warmth in her hind intensified, and she found herself rocking against her sister's body. Some sensation thrummed through her legs as her clit rubbed against Dovewing's sleek fur.

"Please, please, please."

Her sister's whimpers were only whispers now. Practically nothing to Ivypool's ears, which were swivelling to and fro, catching small noises in the surrounding forest. She slipped her pawtoes out, rubbed back and forth over the soaked cunt, and then dived back in with a new fervor. Her hips gyrated against Dovewing, making her spine arch.

She pushed back harder against Dovewing's neck. Choking noises filled the air, feeding into Ivypool's sick satisfaction. She ground hard into her sister. The feeling of pricking needles worked its way up her legs.

Her pawtoes hit deeper, going to the knuckle as she worked them in and out of her sister. They were slick with her arousal, allowing her to move them faster. She held her breath as she lined up a third and sunk it in. With a satisfying sound, it slid deep into her. Dovewing let out a choked cry.

Another shudder passed through Dovewing, but this one was different. Ivypool plunged her toes faster, rubbing at the slick walls. Another shudder rode through her. Ivypool's breathing grew faster. A choked wail broke through the heavy panting as Dovewing creamed over her toes. Her walls held tight to her thrusting toes, her scent splashing out to soak her behind.

"No no no, please," she babbled. "I don't like this. I don't like this."

"Sure seems like you do." Ivypool pressed her pawtoes in deep, pushing them up against her walls. They prodded at a special bundle that sent Dovewing into another fit of shudders and noises.

Please," Dovewing gasped. "Stop."

"How many do you think are watching?" She struck harder against her folds. "How many are watching you cum while getting fucked by your sister?"

She whimpered and another tremor rolled through her. The hot walls gripped at her digits, soaking them in more of her scent.

"I bet there are some from ThunderClan." She tugged harshly up. A jolt ran through Dovewing. "They're never going to look at you the same. All they'll see is the disgusting bitch who was pinned down and ruined by her own sister. Maybe they'll think about you, late at night, spread wide and thrusting back into me. Maybe they'll think about your desperate, whore pussy wrapped around their cocks."

Another whimper shuddered through her slim frame. Her legs began to tremble and the dead weight was becoming too much for Ivypool to hold up. The walls clenched and throbbing around her toes as she slipped them out. Dovewing's scent soaked the air and dripped down her legs.

An almost appreciative whimper welled in Dovewing's throat as she slumped to the floor. The bristling warmth that was edging its way up her back was unbearable. Ivypool rolled her back over and sat her hot pussy against her face. She trapped her head in place with her thighs and pressed back into her lips. Noises, muffled and disapproving, rolled from Dovewing. But it didn't take long for her to realise she didn't have a choice. When she felt a hot tongue press up against her eager cunt, a shudder rolled through her.

"Fuck. Yes. You dirty bitch. Eat me out. Let everyone know how much you love the taste of your sister's cunt."

Claws slid deep into the mud as she ground back against Dovewing's face. Paws scrabbled at her thighs, begging for some kind of mercy. Instead, she spread her legs and began to gyrate her hips, smearing herself across her.

It didn't take much. She had already been close. The friction was enough to push her over the edge as she came. Small grunts and growls poured from her as violent shudders ripped through her. Her hips jerked back and forth in vicious motions, using her sister for her own gains.

With heavy puffs, she pulled herself off. Her limbs still trembled as she staggered forward. When she turned around, Dovewing was limp on the ground. The only sign of life was her chest rising and falling with her breathing.

"You did good." Hawkfrost's voice appeared in her ear. It made her jump.

He swept his tail towards Dovewing. Ivypool blinked, and she was gone. The only proof of her was her heavy sex scent that still lingered in the air.

She had to tear herself away from the swathe of mud to look at Hawkfrost. There was pride in his features. But, it didn't make her happy. Something cold collected in her stomach.

"I'll see you tomorrow for training." His tail slipped over her back in an intimate, uncomfortable way. She flinched away, and then she was back in her nest.

It felt like she hadn't slept at all. Her limbs were made of stone as she lifted herself from her nest. Light splintered in from between the bracken, illuminating the empty den.

"Hey. Calm down. You're going to pull all your fur out like that."

On light paws, she crept up to the entrance. Her ears angled towards the voice as she strode out into the camp. She risked a look.

Dovewing was running through her fur with a harsh tongue. Bumblestripe tried to lay his tail over hers, but she flinched away. Hurt stung his features. She choked out some apology that was inaudible to Ivypool before breaking away from him for the camp entrance. Her head tossed back and forth, as if afraid someone might jump her.

To the side of the camp, she caught Blossomfall's gaze following her. A ghost of a smile lit her muzzle as she leaned over and whispered something in Birchfall's ear.

Ivypool tried to hold her head high, but there was a weight on her shoulders that made it impossible. The last flicker of grey fur disappeared into the gorse tunnel. A sick, heavy feeling built in her chest.

She hadn't proved anything. The thought was a pounding one. But she buried it. With a deep breath, she forced it down deep and straightened out her back before making for the prey pile.


	15. C'mon Chelsea, Speak a Lil' French to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot is for losers, amirite?
> 
> Firestar x Sandstorm
> 
> CONTAINS:  
-M/F  
-Femdom  
-Facesitting

Sandstorm let out a murr as she threw her ass back, pining Firestar's face to the floor. Muffled grunts rolled from him as she ground back against his face. A hot tongue slithered across her pussy and backside, desperate to taste her.

"That's a good boy," she cooed.

With a paw, she trailed up his rigid cock. His hips jutted in response, but she was quick to punish him with a harsh slap, prompting a whine.

She tilted her head to the ceiling as she pushed back into his face. A lazy paw stroked his cock, rounding the head before slipping back along the length. He'd learned his lesson quickly and kept his hips to the floor as she smeared his pre up and down.

"What a nasty boy." She pushed harder down onto him, slipping herself across his face.

He whimpered, but it was muffled by her ass. His snout buried into her crotch fur as his tongue lapped out along her soaked lips, scraping at her clit with a rough texture that sent needles thrumming through her legs. A hot gasp rolled from her.

She abandoned his cock. Instead, she scooped a gob of saliva from her cheek and let her paw slide along his thigh, past his hefty balls to prod at his pucker. His body tensed against the feeling, but she paid it no heed. After stroking back over the hole a few times, she slipped a digit in. There was little resistance, letting her slide it to the knuckle.

With her toe deep in his ass, she leveraged her other paw to smooth up and along his cock. The digit moved slow, but tugged at his ring with each pull. A jolt rippled through him each time,

When she was confident he was ready for it, she slid in a second. His ass held tight to her wide pawtoes. They flexed around them as she jabbed at his walls. Each prod added to his mess.

She bent forward and rolled her tongue along the head of his cock. The heady pre bathed her tongue. Paws came up to knead at her thighs.

"Did you want me to suck you off? Do you really think you've earned it."

She could make out muffled sounds of agreement that bordered on pleas. It sent a trill through her.

The tip lay heavily against her tongue as she parted her maw. His hips wriggled against the ground, but he knew better than to thrust. In tandem with her pawtoes, she bobbed along the apex of his cock. Her reward was a heavy spurt of pre that dribbled down her throat.

She pulled her digits out to rub and fondle his balls, even going so far as to give them a light smack that made Firestar squeal. But it only made his cock beat harder. Slowly, she inched them back down to tease at his asshole. Each passover was met with restless movements until she finally sunk them back in. In the same moment, she slipped her maw further down his cock.

Her free paw was wrapped around his length. It moved in tandem with her mouth. Her warm saliva moved back and forth, simulating a wet, hot embrace. A low moan slipped from her, and she let her hips viciously hump back against Firestar's face.

Needles thrummed through her legs. The paws kneading at her hips tried to draw her in closer, but she resisted his urging.

The cock began to beat harder against her tongue. She pulled her muzzle away, but ground her digits deeper into his ass. His muscles locked around them and his toes curled.

"You weren't thinking of cumming, were you?" She ground against his face. Fervent, disagreeing noises spilled from him. "I should hope not. I wouldn't want to punish you."

She tightened her grip on his cock to prove her point. His back twisted to and fro, but she clenched harder.

Her digits moved faster. They slipped in and out of his lubed ass with ease while she beat him off with her other paw. She leaned down and scraped her tongue against the base of his cock and over his balls. A heavy spurt of pre jetted across her cheek.

"You're nothing but a filthy ass eater," she murred. "Say it. Say you love eating my ass."

"I'm a filthy ass eater," he gasped.

"That's right. You can't get enough of it, you freak." Her paws moved faster. She could feel his body tightening.

The cock fell back onto his belly when she pulled her paw away. A whine rumbled from him, but it pitched into a whimper as she fucked his ass faster. They jabbed up toward his prostate with a vicious force that made his legs start twitching.

"You're going to get yourself so messy thinking about all the ass you love to eat. How much you love it when I come home from a long day of hunting and sit my sweaty ass right on your face."

More pre began to pool along his stomach. She scooped her paw over his balls again. With a firm grip, she tugged on them, making his body jump.

"That's right. You love that, you filthy fuck." The needling sensation creeped up her spine as she tugged on them again.

With a piteous whine, Firestar's hips began to jut up into the air. Sandstorm added more weight behind her digits as jizz arced into the air and splattered across his belly. His tongue became clumsy, cupping along all her crevices. Wet warmth slathered over her asshole and pussy.

Her thighs tightened around his head, locking him in place as she creamed on him. Each shudder made her body flex. She had to muffle her moans that threatened to breach her mouth.

Heavy breathing filled the small den. The air was heavy and saturated with her scent. Once she was sure her trembling legs would support her, she unseated herself and swung around to sit against his crotch.

"We're not done yet." She leaned back and with a paw pushed his cock up against her. Slow motions teased it against her tender lips, refueling her libido.

"Please let me fuck you," he breathed. Bleary eyes pleaded with her.

"You're just going to have to wait."

The cock was back to full mast in no time. She pinned it between his belly and her pussy as she rocked her hips along the length. It made her shiver each time it rubbed over her clit.

"Please." His hips lifted off of the floor, only for Sandstorm to push them back down.

"Not yet."

She worked along his cock faster. Choked, half-moans and gasps welled from Fireheart. She put more weight into her paws to stop him from rising up as he began to squirm. He tried to move his paws to her hips, but she pulled away from them. Instead, he kept them hugged closer to his chest, flexing his clawtips in and out.

She slid up his length and raised her hips. His cock followed up with her, and with practised ease, slid her pussy over his sensitive head. She rocked it against her entrance for a few heartbeats before letting herself slip down it.

Firestar pushed his head back against the floor. A long, appreciative moan drew from him as she took in more of his beating cock. The warmth of it pushed deep up into her body, straining at her walls.

When she got to the hilt, she ground against the base. The way his cocktip pressed against her cervix made warmth bloom through her belly.

"Is that good?" She flexed around his cock. A jolt ran through him.

"So good," he breathed. "You feel so good."

A hum vibrated through her as she slipped back and forth along his rigid cock. He wriggled against the floor as more sounds slipped from him.

Sandstorm made sure to go slow. When she was sure she could trust him to sit still, she smoothed a paw up from his shoulder to his mouth. Two pawtoes prodded at his lips, which parted dutifully. His noises came out wet and muffled as he sucked on the digits with a new desperation.

It lit a new fire in her, spurring her to rock along his cock faster. Her other paw moved to his throat. The cock began to beat harder against her walls.

Needles thrummed through her hind. She slipped her digits from his mouth and sat against his base. Her hips ground down into him as she leaned back and began to pinch and rub at her clit.

Firestar's noises came out choked around her paw, though they were already deafened by her own labored breathing. Her paw worked on her clit faster as numbness began to creep up her spine. Small, breathy gasps slipped from her as she began to stutter her hips.

"Such a good bitch," she hissed. Dexterous pawtoes flicked her nub. A shock ran up her spine. "You love being used like this, you little slut."

His dick began to beat harder against her walls. The added sensation was just enough to push her over the edge. With vicious, arthymic movements, she started slapping up and down his length. Bubbles burst in her belly, leaving the feeling of static pumping through her limbs.

A low moan filled the den as Firestar came in her. His hips moved with her, grinding mindlessly into her flexing folds as they were painted with his jizz. The heat shot deep into her, warming her belly.

The two ground against each other until their orgasms tapered off. Unable to support herself, she fell forward onto Firestar. Forelegs wrapped around her and pulled her closer into his warmth.

They swapped heated breath as their hips continued to hump sluggishly against one another. When Firestar finally dislodged himself, Sandstorm could feel his jizz drooling out after him.

She rolled off of him and pulled herself close to his side. He rolled his head, allowing her to slip into the crook of his neck. Their bodies rumbled in a shared purr.

"How was that?" she asked.

"Nice," he panted. "Very nice."

He scraped a tongue over her forehead and tugged her closer. It only took a matter of breaths for the two to slip into dreams.


End file.
